


golden shadows.

by eoghainy



Series: ... [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, leave me be, restarting this entire thing, warriors fanfic is great okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: seasons of peace have settled over thunderclan. of course, things cannot stay as such.





	1. ranks.

**Author's Note:**

> had 2 restart this fic bc it was killing me

** ThunderClan **

Leader: Morningstar _[M]_

Deputy: Chidingbird _[M]_

Medicine Cat: Treetail _[F]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Fallpaw _[F]_

Senior Warriors:

  * Wolftail _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Fangpaw_ }}
  * Stripedfur _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Runningpaw_ }}
  * Thrushwing _[M]_
  * Reedwind _[M]_
  * Ashheart _[F]_
  * Cottontrail _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Pantherpaw_ }}
  * Riverfoot _[F]_
  * Mintbriar _[F]_  



Warriors:

  * Weedrun _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Cherrypaw_ }}
  * Sandpurr _[F]_
  * Badgertooth _[M]_
  * Cloudsong _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Tawnypaw_ }}
  * Thistledown _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Lionpaw_ }}
  * Tigertail _[M]_
  * Moonyelp _[F]_
  * Gorsebriar _[M]_
  * Barknose _[M]_
  * Dogbreath _[M]_
  * Lostclaw _[M]_
  * Brokenfoot _[M]_
  * Hawkcloud _[F]_
  * Twistedfang _[M]_
  * Clawingfoot _[F]_
  * Markingleaf _[M]_
  * Hazelfern _[F]_



Apprentices:

  * Runningpaw _[M]_
  * Pantherpaw _[F]_
  * Lionpaw _[M]_
  * Tawnypaw _[F]_
  * Cherrypaw _[F]_
  * Fangpaw _[M]_
  * Sweetpaw _[F]_



Kits:

  * Redkit _[M]_
  * Foxkit _[M]_
  * Vixenkit _[F]_
  * Robinkit _[F]_
  * Silverkit _[F]_
  * Bluekit _[F]_
  * Leafkit _[M]_
  * Goldenkit _[F]_



Queens:

  * Daisyfall _[F]_
  * Leopardspring _[F]_
  * Pinknose _[F]_



Elders:

  * Willowspark _[F]_
  * Minnowteeth _[F]_
  * Mumblethorn _[M]_
  * Rainsplatter _[M]_
  * Blackstem _[M]_



* * *

** ShadowClan **

Leader: Cinderstar _[M]_

Deputy: Tallclaw _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Mockingpaw_ }}

Medicine Cat: Daisyheart _[F]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rushingpaw _[F]_  

Senior Warriors:

  * Hawkpelt _[M]_
  * Heatherclaw _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Doepaw_ }}
  * Featherface  _[F]_
  * Gooseflight _[M]_
  * Fuzzyheart _[M]_
  * Mothheart _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Fluffypaw_ }}
  * Shaderunner _[F]_
  * Patchtail _[M]_



Warriors:

  * Marshclaw _[M]_ {{ Apprentice; Sootpaw }}
  * Stormymind _[M]_
  * Shimmerclaw _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Snowpaw_ }}
  * Blackheart _[M]_
  * Deadtail _[M]_
  * Frostscratch _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Talonpaw_ }}
  * Leaffang _[F]_
  * Thunderheart _[M]_
  * Lightningflash _[M]_
  * Sageheart _[F]_
  * Amberclaw _[M]_
  * Cedartail _[F]_
  * Hollytalon _[M]_
  * Sprucepelt _[M]_
  * Pineface _[F]_
  * Jayheart _[M]_



Apprentices:

  * Talonpaw _[M]_
  * Fluffypaw _[M]_
  * Mockingpaw _[F]_
  * Doepaw _[F]_
  * Sootpaw _[M]_
  * Snowpaw _[F]_  



Kits:

  * Ravenkit _[M]_
  * Graykit _[F]_
  * Skykit _[M]_
  * Flamekit _[F]_
  * Brownkit _[M]_
  * Butterflykit _[F]_



Queens:

  * Berrytail  _[F]_
  * Oakrain _[F]_
  * Frogmist _[F]_



Elders:

  * Fogheart _[M]_
  * One – ear _[F]_



* * *

** RiverClan **

Leader: Rigidstar _[F]_

Deputy: Lakeclaw _[M]_

Medicine Cat: Woodnose _[M]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Creampaw _[F]_

Senior Warriors:

  * Lizardtail _[F]_
  * Raintail _[M]_
  * Cloudheart _[M]_
  * Riverwhisker _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Snakepaw_ }}
  * Troutfur _[M]_



Warriors:

  * Sparrowtalon  _[M]_
  * Fishheart _[M]_
  * Blackpelt _[M]_
  * Flowerheart _[F]_
  * Whitefoot _[M]_
  * Fuzzwhisker _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Venompaw_ }}
  * Rapidclaw _[M]_
  * Wildflower _[F]_
  * Sedgefur _[M]_
  * Glitteringfur _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Whitepaw_ }}
  * Herontail _[F]_
  * Brookclaw _[M]_
  * Fernsky _[F]_
  * Mistpelt _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Scalepaw_ }}
  * Dustyclaw _[M]_
  * Coldcloud _[F]_
  * Piketooth _[M]_
  * Ratstrike _[M]_



Apprentices:

  * Venompaw _[M]_
  * Snakepaw _[M]_
  * Scalepaw _[M]_
  * Whitepaw  _[F]_



Kits:

  * Sunkit _[F]_
  * Snowkit _[M]_
  * Brightkit _[F]_



Queens:

  * Rosepelt _[F]_
  * Dewfoot _[F]_
  * Amberleap _[F]_



Elders:

  * Swiftchant _[M]_
  * Nutleg _[F]_
  * Smallwhisker _[M]_



* * *

**WindClan**

Leader: Diamondstar _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Mousepaw_ }} 

Deputy: Shadeclaw _[M]_

Medicine Cat: Whiskerheart _[M]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ashpaw _[F]_

Senior Warriors:

  * Russetwhisker  _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Brindlepaw_ }}
  * Sheephoof _[M]_
  * Skyheart  _[M]_
  * Dusktail  _[F]_
  * Mysterypelt _[M]_
  * Shimmertooth _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Flypaw_ }}



Warriors:

  * Willowpelt _[F]_
  * Ebonyheart _[M]_
  * Skinnyfoot _[M]_
  * Shaggyjaw _[M]_ {{ _Apprentice; Spottedpaw_ }}
  * Blueeye _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Rockpaw_ }}
  * Jaggedclaw  _[M]_
  * Stonecloud _[M]_
  * Leafwhisper _[F]_ {{ _Apprentice; Blackpaw_ }}
  * Whitesky _[F]_
  * Bearhowl _[M]_
  * Badgerclaw _[M]_
  * Larkfur _[M]_
  * Eaglestep _[M]_
  * Scarletfox _[F]_
  * Brackenfoot _[M]_
  * Rabbitclaw  _[M]_
  * Breezetail _[M]_
  * Ravenbeak _[M]_
  * Dustcloud _[F]_



Apprentices:

  * Spottedpaw _[M]_
  * Flypaw _[F]_
  * Mousepaw _[M]_
  * Blackpaw _[M]_
  * Brindlepaw _[F]_
  * Rockpaw _[M]_



Kits:

  * Sunkit _[M]_
  * Swiftkit _[F]_
  * Whimperkit _[F]_
  * Fuzzykit _[F]_
  * Rabbitkit  _[M]_
  * Mudkit  _[M]_



Queens:

  * Owlfeather _[F]_
  * Peatwhisker  _[F]_



Elders:

  * Torntalon _[M]_
  * Dappledfeather _[F]_
  * Firefur _[M]_



* * *

**SkyClan**

Leader: Thornstar _[M]_

Deputy: Sparkleaf _[F]_

Medicine Cat: Webtoe _[M]_

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rainpaw _[F]_

Senior Warriors:

  * Blazefoot _[M]_
  * Fowlfoot _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Shadowpaw_ }}
  * Flowerpelt _[F]_
  * Featherheart  _[F]_
  * Streamrunner _[M]_
  * Heartstone _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Crowpaw_ }}
  * Gorsepelt _[M]_



Warriors:

  * Leafshade _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Mistpaw_ }}
  * Petalwing _[F]_
  * Dappleheart _[F]_
  * Flamestrike _[M]_
  * Litchentail _[M]_ {{  _Apprentice; Chirppaw_ }}
  * Mossfoot _[F]_
  * Sparrowchirp _[F]_
  * Lionbite _[M]_
  * Deerleap _[F]_ {{  _Apprentice; Hawkpaw_ }}
  * Berryleap _[M]_



Apprentices:

  * Chirppaw _[M]_
  * Crowpaw _[M]_
  * Mistpaw _[F]_
  * Shadowpaw _[F]_
  * Hawkpaw _[M]_



Kits:

  * Starlingkit _[F]_
  * Sunnykit _[M]_
  * Amberkit _[M]_



Queens:

  * Quickleap _[F]_
  * Whorlheart _[F]_



Elders:

  * Cloudwing _[F]_
  * Nightpelt _[M]_
  * Blacklip _[F]_
  * Striketail _[M]_
  * Wingdip _[M]_
  * Stoneleap _[F]_
  * Grouseheart _[M]_




	2. a life given for a life.

_“There will come a time when ThunderClan needs a leader, one whom is fearless as those before. A golden cat shall prevail, with a destiny as dark as their predecessors. Blood shall spill, and the sky will run red.”_

“Those words are so vague,” the she – cat sighed, her muscles tensed underneath her starry pelt. “ThunderClan is going to have too many kits to handle this moon and for the upcoming moons; which kit will be the one the prophecy is speaking of?” Her whiskers twitched, blunt claws kneading on the cool ground. She was nervous, far more nervous than she should have been.

A tail rested on the StarClan warriors shoulder. “The kit will be born tonight. Starrybreeze has begun kitting, remember?” Lightly, he nudged her shoulder with his nose. “There is no need to be so tense, mousebrain.” His purr rolled off of his tongue, though his anxious expression betrayed him.

Another voice sounded as a third form joined the two warriors. “You both realize that this kit will be born at the expense of Starrybreeze, correct?” The deceased medicine cat’s features were pinched in a scowl. “She was always a good cat, her and Whisperbreeze. Those two did everything together. Ironic that they both die during their kitting’s, yes?” He smelled strongly of WindClan and dried herbs. Whisperbreeze affectionately nudged his shoulder. 

“It's just the way StarClan works.” Whisperbreeze purred as she appeared, her emerald hues locked upon the gathering group of cats. “My sister is bringing in an important life to ThunderClan. All I can hope is that this kit survives. Without a mother to guide it, it could become lost. And Morningstar, too! He is not at all what we expected from him.” Albeit looking so young, she sounded far wiser than she should have been. “My own kits do not share such a special destiny as their kin does, but I pray that there is some form of parental figure that will take care of it.” Her gaze clouded as a small kit frisked around at her paws, its pelt glimmering with faint starry light. 

The medicine cat shook out his pelt. “Daisyfall? Stripedfur, maybe?”

“No, Daisyfall has her own kits. Stripedfur has her own destiny, remember.” The gray tom beside Whisperbreeze reminded gently.

“You always have to go shooting down my ideas, Ivyclaw.” Snapped the medicine cat.

Ivyclaw bristled, his hackles raising. “Do you think I shoot down your ideas for fun, Stormstrike?” 

The two toms started to lower down, prepared to lunge at each other. Whisperbreeze stepped between them, baring her teeth at both in warning. “Do you really want to fight amongst ourselves tonight? We must watch. We must see what happens. This birth can change the entire fate of ThunderClan. Of  _all_ the Clans.” Her voice held a hint of desperation, and her gaze glimmered with intensity.  

Reluctantly, the toms sat back up, ears flattened and whiskers twitching with annoyance.

“Where is the ThunderClan ancestors?” Stormstrike rasped once calm enough, looking around in confusion. It was agreed upon that they would have WindClan and ThunderClan view this birth, since the kit shared heritage with both. All of StarClan should be here, but there were things — horrifying things — that were clutching the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats currently. SkyClan, for once, was staying out of the fray. No cat in StarClan even expected the WindClan cats to be civil with the ShadowClan ones, not with what was happening.

“I am here.” This new voice was soothing and as soft as kitten fluff. A light brown she – cat trotted towards the gathered cats, her pure white tail raised in greeting. “Stormstrike, Ivyclaw,” she dipped her head respectfully to each cat in turn, “Whisperbreeze. I apologize for being late. There was . . . an incident, with Wiltedstar. We had to take care of it.” 

A long – furred she – cat follows closely behind the brown one, her pale gaze shimmering in the hazy light. She stood behind the medicine cat, ever silent, watching with unease in her eyes.

“It is quite alright, Fawnpelt.” Stormstrike mewed, absolutely captivated by the she – cat’s beauty. He always had a soft spot for her.

Fawnpelt’s dark gaze glimmered with anxiety. “We saw what temptation Wiltedstar will have upon this kit. The Place of No Stars cannot be allowed to worm its way back into the Clans! We must lay claim to that kit before they do.”

“It’s going to be difficult—”

Fawnpelt cut Ivyclaw off. “No one told us it was going to be easy.” Her voice was grim.

Whisperbreeze, with her head bowed, tightly close her eyes. “We’ll just have to hope that this kits faith is strong. Freckledwhisker, what do you think? This is Morningstar’s kit, after all.”

Freckledwhisker, whom had been silent up until now, hesitated. “As you said,” she began warily, “this is Morningstar’s kit,” she broke off, her voice becoming soft. “And I believe that any kit that comes from my son will stay true to the light.” 

Pleased with this answer, Fawnpelt and Stormstrike padded forward. Together, they dipped their left paws into the still surface of the Moonpool, casting ripples through their reflections. “Come,” Fawnpelt beckoned, “let us watch what happens.”

* * *

ThunderClan’s current leader paced his den, pale yellow eyes wide as he fought to keep his cool. His tail lashed from side to side, lean muscles rippling underneath his golden pelt. Morningstar flinched once Starrybreeze’s agonized wail split the air, bounding right towards his den entrance and was faced with the tired medicine cat. He came to an abrupt stop, his dark gaze narrowed as he braced himself for bad news.

Treetail’s shoulders were sagging and her tail was tucked between her legs, defeat clear by her exhausted form. “How is she?” He rasped, desperate to know. There was a selfish part of him that didn’t want to know, that wanted to pretend that she was going to be okay, but the logical part of him won out. He _had_ to know.

The medicine cats dull gaze was slowly raised up to her leaders, both flinching when another yowl split the air. “She’s been kitting all day, there’s been too much blood loss. I don’t know if either her or the kit will make it. The kit, or kits, might already be gone.” Treetail shifted her paws, head hung low. “Morningstar . . . if by some will of StarClan, a kit makes it, what do you want me to do with it?” Her eyes shone with a mixture of grief and anxiety, looking to him yet again for an answer that he didn’t know how to provide. 

Ever since his rise to power, Morningstar had been working to change ThunderClan for the better. His ideas were so new; so fresh and unique. A part of Treetail always wondered if he came up with new ideas just for the sole purpose of not wanting to be linked to Wiltedstar. Did he want to prove himself to his Clan, though he had done it time and time again already? Or, was he just naturally so inventive; seeking out fresh ways to make his warriors better? He was her friend, but he didn’t talk about his father. Always, he’d change the subject, never wanting to admit that he was linked to such a monster.

He had waited too long to have kits, Treetail knew. He should have had them earlier in his life, whilst Starrybreeze was still young enough to bear them without any hindrance. What would be his thoughts on rearing them, albeit? He had lost his mother when he was very young, so he didn’t have much parental guidance. Treetail and Chidingbird were lucky that their parents were around for a long time, despite the leader that they were forced to obey. Morningstar had raised himself, fended for himself, provided for himself. He had survived by his own desire to _fix_ what his father had broken.

Morningstar’s despaired gaze searched Treetail’s sincere one, head swaying from side to side in denial. A low moan of anguish escaped him before he gathered enough strength to speak. “She wasn’t supposed to be in this much pain, she wasn’t supposed to have this much trouble,” he choked, heaving a deep sigh after a moment, struggling to get himself composed again. If there was time, Treetail would have let him grieve, but she needed an answer now.

“Pass whatever survives off to Leopardspring. She can nurse it and raise it. Besides, she just kitted, so the Clan won’t have any idea as to what happened. Whatever you do, Treetail, do not let them know that this new kit is mine. If one, or others do survive, please, keep it a secret.” He begged, a surge of desperation sweeping over him.

Treetail hesitated. Her gaze was full of sadness, not only for her friend, but for the kits, or kit, who would have no idea who they really came from. “Will you have any part of this kits life, even when they are older?”

The old tom shook his head. “No, I’m not any type of parent without her. A part of me knows that I could be recreating the situation with what happened with me and Wiltedstar, but . . . I’ll train the kit when it is of age, and that’s it. I won’t have any part in its upbringing.” His voice was firm, and his tail lashed decisively. “It would be better if Chidingbird and Leopardspring raise it. They’ll be better parents than I ever could. Besides; they have three other kits to keep mine company.” His gaze lifted to the roof of his den. “Oh StarClan,” he whispered, “what have you in store for my Clan now?” 

“StarClan has many things in store for us, Morningstar,” Treetail murmured, allowing her tail to brush over his cheek. “Everything happens for a reason, and we must not question it. Not for a moment. They have always been with you.” 

With her shoulders rounded with defeat, the medicine cat trailed back down the stones, wincing when she heard another low moan from the nursery. But her tail was soon set upon her apprentice’s shoulder after she squeezed into the nursery, murmuring a quiet order to Fallpaw.

“Raspberry leaves, Fallpaw. Would you mind getting some?”

Fallpaw’s dull cerulean eyes turned onto her mentor. The light gray she – cat searched the others gaze for a long moment before dipping her head, shoulders hunched as she slipped out of the nursery. With the number of queens that had kitted this moon and the past couple of moons, they were beginning to run short of that precious herb. It would be hard to find it again since leafbare was so close. Even now, the air held a bitter chill that made the cats want to retreat into their den and not come out until the colder weather had come to pass.

Setting herself down on the soft bedding, Treetail’s tail soothingly brushed over the kitting queens shoulder. It was at times like this where she truly noticed a queen’s beauty; their  _true_ beauty. Starrybreeze was such a beautiful she – cat; she had ebony fur with white speckles, almost looking as if Silverpelt descended and wove itself into her pelt. When her eyes were open, she had the most striking emerald gaze that any cat would see. It was no coincidence that she and Morningstar ended up together. The two of them were so happy, and Morningstar had been so ecstatic to find out that he was going to be a father. She still remembered how Morningstar had stalked around camp, telling any cat who would listen that Starrybreeze was going to bear his kits. 

Now he was devastated.

For many moons, since he had killed Wiltedstar, Treetail knew that he had looked forward to having a family of his own. She had been the only one to figure out his relationship with Starrybreeze. Morningstar couldn’t hide anything from her. Nearly every night, she’d watch with sadness as he sneaked out of camp, energy crackling within his pelt and his fur fluffed out with excitement. During Gathering’s, she would watch as his gaze strayed towards Starrybreeze, tail fluffing up with excitement. He’d purposely bump into her sometimes, and they’d chat. It wasn’t just a normal chat, either; it was filled with more touching, brushing of the fur and noses ‘accidentally’ bumping. 

It didn’t take Chidingbird long to catch on, either. There’s only so long you can go whilst hiding something as big as what their leader had been hiding. He had done the right thing, inviting Starrybreeze to leave WindClan and join ThunderClan so that they could be together. It had taken ThunderClan a while to trust her, but Starrybreeze's gentle nature eventually won them over. They loved her, just as much as if she had been one of their own from the start. 

“Just let your body do all the work,” Treetail continued stroking her tail among the queen’s shoulder, almost flinching when Starrybreeze turned her empty emerald gaze upon the medicine cat, not hearing her words. Starrybreeze was too far gone in her agony to even reply. “Queens have been kitting since before the Clans were created, most often without herbs. Relax, Starrybreeze, let your body do its natural work.”

As Starrybreeze's jaws parted, a low moan escaped her. It took all of Treetail’s strength not to press her nose into the queen’s shoulder in a mere attempt to comfort her. Instead, she placed her paw on the she – cats flank, forcing herself to smile. “Just a little more, Starrybreeze. Your kit is almost here, almost ready to join our world.” Whisking her tail away, Treetail’s ears flicked when Fallpaw entered the nursery again, setting the leaves down by her mentor.  

“Anything else you need?” Fallpaw asked, her tone heavy with fatigue. 

Treetail shook her head. “I would appreciate it if you asked Leopardspring if she would take some more borage. She’s going to need some more milk.” The medicine cat shifted her paws in a mixture of grief and distaste. She didn’t like lying to her apprentice, but Morningstar’s anguished words still sounded inside of her head. “And then after that, go ahead and get something from the prey pile and rest up. You’ve had a busy day; you deserve it.”

Leopardspring had been moved into the medicine den so no one could bother her and her newborns. Daisyfall and her own kits had been sheltering in the apprentice den, playing games with Lionpaw and Tawnypaw in order to keep her four kits distracted. Treetail knew that they all wanted the comfort of the nursery back, but they wouldn’t be allowed to come back inside until it was over. There was just no need for kits clambering all over and getting in the way now.

Fallpaw studied her mentor. The older medicine cat knew that she looked exhausted, for they had been with Starrybreeze since her pains started at dawn. Treetail was almost afraid that Fallpaw would confront her and ask why she was lying, but she released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding when Fallpaw said nothing about it. “As long as you rest up as well when this whole ordeal is over.” The light gray she – cat touched her tail to her mentor’s shoulder and then disappeared into the clearing. 

 _I’ll have to make her a full medicine cat at my next trip to the Moonpool._ Treetail thought to herself, realization hitting her that she was growing older; it wouldn’t be too long until she finally retired and let Fallpaw take over. It was beyond time that she joined the elders. Not a day goes by in which she thought of how creaky her joints were and how much she hurt! 

Another groan caught Treetail’s attention and she turned to her patient. There was no way to get the queen to eat the raspberry leaves, not without wasting the precious herb. There was still dried paste flecked along Starrybreeze’s lips, and Treetail was saddened to see what a waste it was. 

Lightly, she trailed her paw over the she – cats fur, feeling a spasm rip through Starrybreeze. Along with that spasm came a soft  _plop_. Swift as a snake, the medicine cat split the kitting sac and began roughly licking the kit, trying to stimulate some sort of reaction in the kitten’s body. As far as she could tell, the kit wasn't breathing until — 

The kit wailed loudly, small paws churning as Treetail picked it up by its scruff, setting it down in the curve of Starrybreeze's belly. This little she – cat, ThunderClan’s newest arrival, was nestling into her mother’s belly, mewling pathetically as she searched for milk that wasn’t there. “It’s a she – cat,” she announced dully towards the limp queen. Starrybreeze was ominously still. Treetail’s voice heavy with defeat and grief when she spoke again. “A she – cat without her mother.” 

Picking up the tiny golden kit, Treetail ducked her way into the clearing. It was almost moonhigh; all of the warriors were sleeping. She made her way through the clearing, spotting Fallpaw drowsing underneath the Highledge. Treetail slipped past the bramble screen that blocked the entrance to the medicine den, spying Leopardspring curled up not too far from her herbstore. Gently, she set the kit down in the curve of the other she – cats belly, careful to take note of the other kits.

Leopardspring had kitted three healthy kittens; a tom and two she – cats. Leafkit, the tom, was sprawled out across his mother’s flank, whilst Bluekit and Silverkit were curled up together at Leopardspring’s belly. They were hardly a week old and hadn’t yet opened their eyes, so Morningstar’s kit could be passed off perfectly as Leopardspring’s and Chidingbird’s. Besides, she partially resembled her adoptive parents already! Her drying fur would soon become as golden as Leopardspring’s own dappled fur.

“Starrybreeze is with StarClan now, and you’re the only queen able to take on a new kit and pass it off as your own,” Treetail rasped once Leopardspring looked at her quizzically, “and this little one,” she nosed the kits flank, pushing her closer to the queen, “is yours to name. Morningstar will explain more to you and Chidingbird in the morning after the vigil. Send Daisyfall to wake me if you have any trouble with her.”

The queen nodded, nosing the little kit closer to her teats. “Hello, Goldenkit,” she purred, rasping her tongue over her adoptive daughters folded ear. “Welcome to ThunderClan.”


	3. play through the day.

A full moon had passed since Starrybreeze’s disastrous kitting. The Clan was beginning to recover from the first frosts of leafbare, which was something that passed right over the kits heads. They didn’t seem particularly bothered by the lack of prey or by the way the warriors were snapping at them left and right. What they did notice, however, was the way that they weren’t allowed in any of the dens! All of their games had to be played in sight of the queens, or out in the clearing where they could get trampled on.

Goldenkit tumbled out of the nursery, a purr rumbling inside of her throat as she and her littermates pranced across the clearing, heading right for the apprentices den. They had plans to hang around the apprentices; when they weren’t too busy hunting or training, they often stopped to give the kits a new game, or teach them their hunting crouch! But before they could get there, Hazelfern, one of the younger warriors, stopped them. Her gray gaze was locked right upon the four of them, expression filled with wonderment and amusement. 

“You can’t go in there,” the silver she – cat commented as she stepped in front of the rag – tag group, tail tip twitching. She was sleek, her pelt smelling just like the forest outside of camp. But her hips were beginning to jut sharply out of her pelt from lack of prey. From behind her, Markingleaf, her littermate, gently bumped into her flank as he made his way to the freshkill pile. She tossed him an annoyed glance, but then her focus was on the kits once again.

“Why not?” Bluekit demanded as she squared up against the warrior, trying to stand up on her toes to make herself look larger. Her head stretched up, but she only came up to Hazelfern’s knees. “Runningpaw said he would teach us a battle move or two.”

Hazelfern’s gray hues glowed but worry swum in their depths. “Cherrypaw and Fangpaw are ill; they’re resting. Runningpaw, Pantherpaw, Lionpaw, Tawnypaw, and Sweetpaw are all out hunting for the Clan and giving their denmates a chance to rest up. Leave the apprentices alone for now, okay? If Chidingbird isn’t busy, why not go ask him to play?” With a sweet dip of her head, the warrior bounded off towards the camp entrance to join a patrol that was currently waiting for her. Dogbreath curled his tail around her as she drew closer, his head moving to butt against her shoulder.

With an angry twitch of her tail, Goldenkit scoffed as she plopped down on her bottom. “We’ve been banned from every corner of camp!” She complained, shoulders hunching in defeat. “Can’t go into Morningstar’s den, can’t go into the medicine den, can’t go into the warriors den or the apprentice den . . .” Her voice trailed off, and suddenly she jumped to her paws. “We can go visit the elders!”

Leafkit looked a little uncertain. “We shouldn’t go bother them . . .” He shifted his paws, amber gaze dark.

“That’s right, you shouldn’t go bother the elders.” Redkit advised, flicking his pure red tail from side to side. Foxkit, Vixenkit, and Robinkit stood behind him, pelts sleek and shiny. “Mumblethorn is sick, too. He’s sleeping.” He and his littermates were the oldest kits in nursery, born to Daisyfall and Thrushwing.  

Thrushwing often took his youngest kits into camp to teach them what he was teaching his daughter, Sweetpaw. The white she – cat was such a pain in the tail and such a mousebrain that Morningstar had made her father her mentor so that she could _learn_.

Redkit and Robinkit were tolerable. They were thoughtful and actually cared about what they said. Foxkit and Vixenkit, on the other paw, were brash and arrogant. They strutted around camp like they owned it and pushed around the other kits because they _could_. It was hard to believe that those two came from thoughtful and compassionate cats like Daisyfall and Thrushwing.

Vixenkit sniffed, her reed – like tail flicking with slight worry. “You guys should go back into the nursery; only the  _older_ kits should be allowed out in camp when whitecough is starting to spread.” The she – cat shook out her auburn – colored pelt, looking slightly uncomfortably. Though she put up a front, she wasn’t as arrogant as Foxkit. She had her moments where she was thoughtful and quiet, but Foxkit was absolutely unbearable. 

Surprisingly, all four kits looked similar. Foxkit and Vixenkit were a solid red, pelts sleek and smooth. Robinkit was a dark russet shade that was bordering on brown, but when the sun caught her fur in the right lighting, she looked as if she were a flame. Redkit himself was slightly different. His pelt was similar to a tortoiseshell, and his tail was a solid red. All four of them had solid amber eyes, absolutely identical.

Sweetpaw, Cherrypaw and Fangpaw looked absurdly out of place when compared to their younger siblings. 

Foxkit sneered at them, his fiery pelt beginning to prickle along his spine. “Yeah, you kits are only one moon, we’re  _five_ moons.” His body was drawn up into a proud pose. “We’ve earned our spot out here.” 

_Arrogant toad!_ Goldenkit thought, her tail lashing in annoyance.

“ _Foxkit_ ,” Redkit snapped at his littermate, anger flashing in his eyes. If anyone was going to shut Foxkit up, it was Redkit. Fortunately, Foxkit listened to Redkit. He fell silent, paws shifting, flashing a glare at the gathered kits.

“If you’re going to stay out here,” Redkit began, “then make sure you keep out of the dens and keep out of the way of the warriors. Sick cats have to rest up so they can get back to duties, you have to understand that. Games can be played in a quiet corner where they won’t bother anyone.” He whirled, stalking away with Foxkit and Vixenkit hard on his paws.

Robinkit looked apologetically at the younger kits, dipping her head respectfully. The young she – cat didn’t speak unless she was spoken to. She was reserved and quiet, quite like her father. “I’ll see you kits later,” she purred, frisking off after her littermates to throw herself at Thistledown’s paws, purring loud enough to be heard across the clearing. 

A growl rumbled in Silverkit’s chest. “Since they’re the oldest kits in the nursery, they think they know everything!” The she – cat snorted, beginning to pace. Her fur was spiking up indignantly. “What are we supposed to do? Every time we try to play something, the warriors always shut down our game before we can even begin to have fun!” She snorted, absolutely frustrated.

“That’s because the warriors are busy,” Leafkit pointed out, whiskers twitching with amusement. “They don’t want to be tripping over us when they’re so busy.”

Goldenkit made a noise that sounded like a sigh. “Let’s go back to the nursery then,” she muttered, shoulders hunching and her tail dragging in the dust. Behind her followed the three other kits, looking just as disappointed. “Maybe later tonight we can play a game. Chidingbird will be off of patrol by then!” Behind her, Bluekit squeaked, along with Leafkit. “He can play mossball with us!”

As they squeezed into the nursery, Leopardspring lifted her head, pale yellow hues flicking over the dejected kits. “Been chased away?” She purred, moving her head away so she coughed into her shoulder. “Don’t come too close; I don’t want you four getting ill.” Her eyes were starting to tear up, streaming down her cheeks and leaving damp tracks in her fur.

Pinknose, who had left the nursery before the kits had woken up that morning, was lounging in her nest. “Keep away from me,” she warned, her swollen belly hindering her from moving away from Leopardspring, “I’m not having  _more_ kits in my nest.” She grumbled. The warrior was known for her bad temper and her lack of patience when it came to younger cats.  

“Don’t be so bad tempered,” Daisyfall chided, amusement glowing in her eyes. “Kitting in leafbare is hard, but you’re young and you’re healthy. Your kits will be fine. I can tell by the air that this will be a short cold season, not as wet and snowy as the last one a few seasons ago.” She set her head down on her paws, casting worried glances over at Leopardspring every so often. “The only thing we have to worry about now is greencough. So many cats already are ill. Treetail and Fallpaw must have their paws full.”

“With Treetail they should be fine.” Pinknose pointed out, whiskers twitching. “She’s a fine medicine cat. We’re lucky to have her. How long as she been serving ThunderClan?”

“Since before I was kitted!” Daisyfall joked, and then continued with a serious tone. “She tries her best with us,” the white queen murmured, “although I feel as if Starrybreeze’s loss was something she wasn’t ready for. She has lost patients before, but this one was different.” Her azure hues were glistening with sadness. “Starrybreeze was a blow to us all. WindClan was so horrified to hear that their own warrior was killed by kitting, of all things. Ebonyheart _especially_. She was his littermate, remember.”

Silverkit looked confused, moving to sit down near the entrance. It wasn’t often that the kits sat in on queen gossip, so this was their first – time hearing of Starrybreeze. ”Starrybreeze was a WindClan warrior . . . but she kitted in ThunderClan?” Her gray eyes were clouded with both curiosity and confusion, tail tip flicking to – and – fro.

Leopardspring and Daisyfall shared a look. “Starrybreeze was born in WindClan, but came to ThunderClan to be with Morningstar.” Leopardspring explained, her voice careful. Goldenkit was confused by the way her mother refused to look at her. She seemed to be avoiding something when she spoke, but Goldenkit couldn’t put her paw on it.

“They were having a hidden affair for a while. Shocked everyone when the truth finally came out. But, she joined us as soon as they were given no other choice. She adapted to our way of life well and died during her own kitting.” The beautiful queen froze before turning to Pinknose, beginning to stammer. “N – not that your kitting is going to be that difficult —”

“I won’t  _let_  my kitting be that bad,” the tabby queen snorted in response. “If I ever have to die, it’ll be in battle, with my blood singing with excitement. I’d rather die fighting then bearing _kits_. I belong out there, not in here.” 

“All cats die at some point, Pinknose.” Daisyfall reminded, flicking her denmates shoulder with her plumy tail. “You shouldn’t be afraid of joining StarClan’s ranks. I know I’m not. I’m just afraid of the pain that I’ll cause when I’m gone.” Her expression turned to one of grief. “I already have two litters of kits with Thrushwing, possibly more when this current one leaves the nursery. I don’t want to leave them, but I know I must.” 

Pinknose was quiet for a moment, expression thoughtful. “I never thought about it that way before,” she mused.

“Well I’m not going to die!” Bluekit mewed defiantly as she leaped to her paws, tail lashing. “StarClan can’t ever have me!” She squeaked, pouncing on Daisyfall’s tail and earning herself a glare.

Leafkit snorted. “You can’t escape StarClan, they’re more powerful than you!” 

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“Are _not_!” Bluekit howled as she dove on Leafkit’s shoulders, pummeling his flanks with her sheathed claws. Leafkit made a sound that resembled a gasp before struggling to stand up, resulting in the two of them rolling around the nursery floor, nothing but a whirlwind of paws and tails. They bumped into Pinknose, who hissed in annoyance, tucking her paws underneath her so that she didn’t clot their ears.

Leopardspring let out a raspy purr, shuffling out of the way as the two drew closer. “Kits,” she sighed, narrow head swinging from side to side, “they can be so touchy sometimes.” Hauling herself to her paws, the she – cat waited until Bluekit and Leafkit rolled on top of his sister to gently sink her teeth into his scruff, putting him a good distance away from Bluekit. “Don’t wrestle in here, okay?” The effort of the action caused Leopardspring to crouch, body trembling as a rough cough tore through her.

Daisyfall stared at the other queen. “Maybe you should go visit Treetail,” she suggested slowly, “you might have whitecough.”

“It’s just a tickle.” Leopardspring argued, whiskers twitching.

“Go see Treetail.” Daisyfall hissed, pinning her ears to her skull. “Think of your kits, they’re going to need you to be healthy and _alive_.” 

Getting to her paws again, the ill queen gently rasped her tongue over each of her kits ears. Her expression might have looked soft, but there was a darkness lingering in it. “I won’t be in the medicine den for long.” She promised, lingering a moment longer with her maw gently resting upon Goldenkit’s head. “Sleep well tonight, my loves.” With one last flick of her tail, she squeezed through the narrow entrance and was gone. 

For several heartbeats it was quiet before Pinknose spoke. “Why don’t you guys go back into the clearing?” She suggested, looking worried. “Play a game of mossball. Tigertail might be willing to play if he isn’t on patrol.”

Tigertail, Pinkenose’s mate, was an older warrior. He was excited to be a father and he made sure the entire camp knew it. He was a good cat, energetic and wry, but respectable and well – liked.

Goldenkit grumbled to herself as she stiffly got to her paws, shaking out her pelt to help warm up. A bitter nip had entered the nursery. “We’re still getting kicked out of every den in camp,” she complained, catching Pinknose’s annoyed look out of the corner of her eyes.

“Just go,” Daisyfall urged. “I promise, it will be easier when the snows come.”

Silverkit snorted in disbelief, but overall she led the way out of the nursery. Leafkit brought up the rear, his breath warm upon Goldenkit’s heels. Watching as the fading sunlight lit Silverkit’s pelt into a shimmering mess, a prickle of jealousy ran up her spine.

Not only was Silverkit’s pelt the thickest, but it was the warmest and the most comfortable. Every night the three of them would cuddle up against her, blocking out the cold with Silverkit’s impossibly warm fur.

“We could always go play with Fallpaw?” Bluekit’s suggestion broke the silence. But she didn’t sound too enthusiastic; none of them liked playing with the medicine cat apprentice because she reeked of herbs and she was extraordinarily short – tempered.

Goldenkit rounded on her siblings, suddenly looking excited. Her fur was spiked along her spine and her emerald hues shone. “Or we could go hunting! The Clan needs fresh – kill, so why not go collect some ourselves?” She squeaked out, tail kinking over her back. “Morningstar would  _have_ to make us apprentices early when he sees that we can hunt just as well as the warriors!”

Silverkit and Bluekit squealed, sharing her excitement, but Leafkit remained silent. “I don’t think this is a good idea,” he mumbled as he shuffled his paws, “we could get into a lot of trouble if we got caught. Plus, with Leopardspring being sick, we should just stay here.”

Bluekit frowned. “Staying here is no fun.  _You_ can stay _here_ , we’re going to go hunt.” Her pale – yellow eyes were glittering, hackles raised with anticipation. “We can sneak out through the dirtplace tunnel an —”

“What’s all this about _sneaking out_?” A deep voice inquired from above them, causing all four kits to jump in shock. All four kits turned to look guilty up at the leader, ears flat and worry suddenly filling them. Morningstar looked calm, and his pelt was smooth. Clearly he wasn’t in the mood to deal with reckless kits.

Every kit before they left the nursery had to be warned about Morningstar’s temper. He was feared throughout all five Clans for how he could get when he was angry; no one wanted to take on the large tom when he was in a mood. Queens often told their kits to refrain from bothering the busy leader and to stay away from him.

When no kit answered his question, the large golden tom took a step closer to the group of kits, reed – like tail beginning to lash in annoyance. “Is there a group of kits that were trying to sneak out of camp?” He asked again, this time his tone even firmer. The leader was incredibly tall and broad, intimidating the kits. But, Goldenkit didn’t back down.  

Instead, the she – cat puffed out her chest and opened her maw to speak, not getting the chance to respond to his question.

Chidingbird’s voice cut across hers as he bounded over to the five cats, thick tail lashing. Something akin to panic flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before Goldenkit could be sure as to what it was.

“Don’t reprimand them,” the deputy chided in a gentle tone, “we used to sneak out of camp too, remember?” His amber gaze then glinted with amusement. “I remembered when we battled a whole burrow of foxes and Wiltedstar was absolutely furious!” 

Morningstar softened, a purr rumbling in his chest, annoyance forgotten. “He was furious,” he agreed, looking down at the kits. “But that was then. Kits shouldn’t be leaving camp nor sneaking out.” He sternly looked down at the four, and they all shrunk. “Why aren’t you with Leopardspring?” Morningstar switched course, sitting down with his tail wrapped neatly over his large paws.

“Because she’s in the medicine den.” Leafkit piqued up, having the grace to look ashamed for even considering sneaking out with his littermates. “Daisyfall thinks that she has whitecough. She  _did_ smell sick when we were in there.” 

Chidingbird stiffened at the news. He and Morningstar shared a long glance before their leader nodded. “I’ll be back,” Chidingbird muttered and took off towards the medicine den, ears flattened to his skull. 

But Morningstar wasn’t letting this go so easily. He turned back to the young kits, expression stern. “No sneaking out of camp. We don’t have warriors to spare if you get lost or injured. Stay in camp. If you sneak out, I’ll delay your apprenticeship for a moon.” With a final lash of his tail, he turned and padded towards his den, neatly leaping up the crumbling rock ledge and disappearing.

“Well, there’s that,” Goldenkit slouched, her tone glum.

“While you three figure out what you’re going to do with yourself, _I’m_ going to go join Fallpaw and Treetail.” Happily, he padded towards the medicine den, waving his tail in farewell.

“He’s always in the medicine den,” Bluekit sniffed. 

“Maybe he’ll be Fallpaw’s apprentice,” Silverkit pointed out, “Treetail is just as old as Chidingbird, and he and Leopardspring are retiring after we become apprentices.” 

“Fallpaw should be a full medicine cat by then.” Goldenkit agreed, whiskers twitching. “But what about Sweetpaw? Thrushwing is constantly calling her out from the medicine den.”

“Then Fallpaw should have two eager apprentices.” Redkit called over his shoulder as he padded towards the nursery. “ThunderClan would have three medicine cats!”

“Are we allowed to have three?” Silverkit wondered out. 

“There’s no rule against it in the Warrior Code,” the tortoiseshell tom answered as he came to a stop. “It’s something to ask Morningstar: he’d know.” His pelt was ruffled, and there was an annoyed gleam in his eye. Goldenkit felt compelled to ask the older tom what was wrong, but she didn’t want to be snapped at. Sometimes he could be just as bad as his littermates, if caught in a bad mood.

Goldenkit watched him squeeze through the entrance of the nursery, his thick fur snagging on some of the brambles. “Morningstar is such a grumpy old furball,” she muttered, tail flicking. She wasn’t going to ask him anything! 

“He did just lose his mate. He has a right to be cranky.” Bluekit sighed. "I can’t imagine that sort of pain; it must be so horrible to go through.” Her fluffy blue tail began to twitch, expression worried. “That’s why _I’m_ not going to have a mate. I don’t want to take the chance of losing kits and whoever I fall for.”

“Who _wants_ to be stuck in camp with kits?” Silverkit snorted. “Not me! That’s for sure.”

“I’d like to have kits one day,” Goldenkit murmured thoughtfully, “but I also want to be leader, so I can’t have both!” She paced around her littermates, her pelt spiking with excitement.

Silverkit squealed suddenly. “Let’s play warriors! Bluekit, let’s get Goldenkit! She’s a ShadowClan warrior!” A fierce growl was pulled from the silver she – cat as she and Bluekit bowled their sibling over, getting their clean pelts all dusty.  

Goldenkit yowled indignantly, buckling underneath the combined weight of Silverkit and Bluekit. Pummeling her paws against Silverkit, she shoved Bluekit off, playfully nipping at her sister’s ear. 

Silverkit jumped off of Goldenkit, giving an excited yowl before diving back into the fray. All three kits writhed together in fits of playful growls and squeaks until Lionpaw came bounding into camp, pulling the kits apart before they could hurt themselves.

“What in StarClan’s name are you _doing_?” Lionpaw demanded, his golden – brown fur beginning to bristle.  

Goldenkit blinked innocently up at the apprentice, her pelt burning once she realized how dirty she had become. “Playing. I was a ShadowClan warrior.” She puffed her chest out with pride. 

“A ShadowClan warrior, huh?” Lionpaw instantly relaxed, looking at the kits with amusement. “I can show you a real ShadowClan warrior.” Lightly, he began stalking around the kits, making sure to leave no room for them to escape. His belly fur was brushing the ground and his tail was lashing. He looked frightening with his ears pinned back to his skull, and his gaze burning with false anger. 

Gently, he struck out a paw, knocking Silverkit off of her paws.  

“ _Unmph_!” Silverkit gasped as she landed on the camp floor, looking up at Lionpaw with shock. 

Lionpaw, albeit, was already moving on. With sheathed claws, he batted at Bluekit’s muzzle before cuffing her ears. Darting in, he nipped Bluekit’s raised forepaw before Silverkit dove onto his back, squealing as she raked her paws down his flanks.

He wouldn’t be unsettled, albeit. His powerful shoulders rippled as he sprang up into the air, twisting and dislodging Silverkit. The young she – cat hit the ground with a soft thump and lay stunned for a moment before pushing to her paws. Lionpaw rounded on Goldenkit next, but she reeled back before he could strike her. She already was prepared for him; her tiny claws were extended, slashing at his muzzle. Her claws weren’t sharp enough to dig deep into his muzzle, so no blood was spilt.

Bluekit had recovered and she lunged for Lionpaw; her head meeting with his flank. She was squeaking up a storm, pawing out tufts of his fur. Goldenkit reared up and climbed up his muzzle and onto his head. He gasped at her added weight, and his legs buckled out underneath him. 

“For StarClan’s sake, you guys have to stop eating!” Lionpaw puffed. “Okay, okay! Get off of me. I lose. ThunderClan warriors _rule_.” 

“But this is the most fun we’ve had in moons!” Bluekit squeaked. She and Silverkit were seated on Lionpaw’s haunches, whilst Goldenkit gently had her paws wrapped around his neck. “Can’t we play some more?”

“You’ve only been alive for one moon!” Lionpaw snorted, but didn’t get up. “You’ve proved that a ShadowClan warrior is weak.” With an overdramatic gasp, he found his strength again, somehow managing to roll over. Silverkit managed to jump out of the way, landing clumsily on her paws, whilst Bluekit and Goldenkit were squashed beneath him. 

“Having fun squashing kits, Lionpaw?” A familiar voice asked. Goldenkit could catch a glimpse of Sweetpaw’s dainty white front paws, and she tried scrambling out from underneath Lionpaw’s shoulders, but his weight kept her pinned down. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s the best. I’ve never had so much fun in my life!” Lionpaw purred, rolling his flanks up to let Bluekit wriggle out. The tone in his voice was clearly teasing.

“Let Goldenkit  _goooooooo_!” Silverkit yowled as she pounced on Lionpaw’s upturned belly, her claws digging into his fur. “Don’t crush her underneath you!”

Bluekit gave a wild war cry and she dove on Lionpaw’s belly, too, crouching as she batted at his muzzle. “Free my sister!”

“You should let her go, Lionpaw. Those two look _very_ fierce.” Sweetpaw’s tail flicked with amusement. 

“Yes, let me go!” Goldenkit yowled, choking on Lionpaw’s thick fur. 

“Fine, fine. All of you are no fun.” Lionpaw heaved himself to his paws, rolling off of her. He shook his pelt out, scattering dust and fur everywhere. “Ugh, I’m molting.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Sweetpaw gently heaved Goldenkit to her paws, rasping her tongue over her ear. “Do you have any soreness? Any bruises?”

“One on my flank,” she complained. “But it doesn’t hurt now that he’s off of me!” 

Sweetpaw purred. “Good. It’s getting late, go back to the nursery! All three of you will need a grooming before you’re allowed to sleep in there with the other kits.” 

Leafkit, as if on cue, came barreling out of the medicine den. There were flecks of herbs in his fur, and his amber eyes glowed. “I’ll wash them up,” he promised Sweetpaw, his voice squeaking. 

Sweetpaw hardly heard him. She and Lionpaw were already padding side – by – side the fresh kill pile, fur brushing, Lionpaw snagging a surprisingly plump squirrel and inviting Sweetpaw to share it with him.

Goldenkit’s stomach growled, and she frowned. “What are we supposed to eat if Leopardspring is in the medicine den?” She asked, suddenly worried. 

“Try prey?” Silverkit offered, but her nose wrinkled. “I don’t think I want to try that yet.” 

“If I chew up a mouse for you, will you four eat it?” Daisyfall had overheard them as she squeezed out of the nursery, her fur ruffled. “Leopardspring can’t nurse you four forever.”

“Nonsense.” Leopardspring came limping out of the medicine den, her eyes glazed over with fever. “I can still feed them. Come, little loves. It’s time to eat.”

All four kits followed after their mother, tails high, but exhaustion radiating through their bodies. Goldenkit stumbled along behind Silverkit, her paws heavy. She was not long for the night. Lionpaw, when he got playing with the kits, did well to completely tire them out so that the slept through the night without issue.


	4. it's about to get worse.

Goldenkit struggled underneath Leopardspring, pelt sore from where her mother’s tongue rasped over it, attempting to flatten the thick strands that were still soft with kitten fluff. “Stay still!” The ill queen scolded, getting fed up with the golden she – cats struggling.

Beside Goldenkit was Leafkit, Silverkit and Bluekit, all of whom were all groomed to perfection. Her littermate’s tails were twitching, signaling that they really wanted to play but were afraid of the scolding that they would get from their mother if they were to ruin their perfectly groomed fur. That didn’t stop Bluekit from poking Silverkit with a dainty paw, innocently looking away and ignoring the hiss of annoyance that Silverkit answered with.

“But your grooming _hurts_!” The she – cat complained, flattening her ears to her skull. “My pelt feels as if it’s been _licked_   _off_!” Goldenkit tried wriggling away from her mother again, but was stopped by Leopardspring once she placed her paws down on her tail, keeping the young kit in place.

Leopardspring licked Goldenkit’s head one last time before pulling back, satisfied with the job that she had done. “Sit still,” she warned, “you want to look presentable for your first Clan meeting.” Pride glowed within her eyes. “Your pelts look good for once, so I would like for them to be kept that way!”

It had been confirmed that Leopardspring had whitecough. She had been in and out of the medicine den throughout the past moon, unable to recover due to the fact that there was no succulent prey to boost her strength. She fed her kits whenever they needed it, and then would trail glumly back into the medicine den, getting reprimanded by the medicine cats for her delay in her own recovery.  

Mumblethorn, Fangpaw, Cherrypaw, and Heatherkit, Pinknose’s only surviving kit that had been born several days ago, all had greencough. Every time Goldenkit passed around the crowded den, she could hear strained coughing and pained squeaks from Heatherkit. Her heart broke for them, but they were in safe paws.

Meanwhile, Treetail herself was suffering from whitecough. She was trying her best to stay healthy for the Clan. How could she get sick in the middle of leafbare, when the Clan needed her most? Fallpaw was urging her mentor to take care of herself, but Treetail often refused most herbs and prey. 

“This situation has spiraled _out of control_ ,” Goldenkit had overheard Morningstar whisper those words to Chidingbird not too long ago. Usually, the sickness could be caught and contained before too many cats fell ill. But this time, it had spread through the camp like wildfire. 

“It must have started accidentally; sick hunters catching prey, infecting the prey and thus infecting any other cat that eats it. Sharing tongues . . . all of it must be getting cats sicker and sicker. We have to start being very careful about what we catch, and what makes it to the pile. We have kits in our nursery. They _can’t_ be getting sick.” Chidingbird had replied. He stopped talking once he had spotted Goldenkit, flicking his tail in warning to Morningstar to show that the conversation was over.

Now Morningstar emerged from his den, standing up straight and proudly on the ledge. Goldenkit was silenced with wonder as she saw his golden fur rippling, and the way his powerful shoulders were set back. His eyes closed as a gust of wind blew over him, and his head raised, eyes closing. 

Morningstar had no need to yowl the summons to gather the Clan, seeing as how they had were already gathered beneath him. Instead, he just smiled warmly down at his too – skinny Clanmates. News of the naming ceremony had spread through the Clan at dawn, when Stripedfur and Cottontail told some of the senior warriors about it. Those warriors told other warriors, their apprentices, and the queens. Nothing said in camp was a secret for a long. 

“Runningpaw, Pantherpaw, please step forward.” Morningstar’s plumy tail beckoned the two apprentices forward, watching their surprised expressions. Obviously, they hadn’t been expecting this, despite the way the gossip travelled through the camp. 

“Stripedfur, Cottontrail; have Runningpaw and Pantherpaw completed their training?” 

The tabby she – cat dipped her head. “Runningpaw is a fine fighter and hunter; he’ll make a brilliant warrior.” Stripedfur nudged Runningpaw, nearly stumbling herself due to the fact that he was far bigger than her.

“Pantherpaw has instincts that are strong. She is beyond ready to become a warrior.” Cottontrail’s voice boomed across the camp clearing, his gaze affectionate as he looked down at his own apprentice. He was a cat of few words.  

The leader dipped his head, clearly pleased as he purred out the familiar words. “I, Morningstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn.” The older tom turned towards Runningpaw. “Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Runningpaw lifted his muzzle up. “I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Runningpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Runningfang. Your courage and your determination will be a great asset to our Clan; especially now during this hard time.” 

As Runningfang dipped his head, Morningstar turned to Pantherpaw.

“Pantherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” The great tom asked as he dropped down onto the ground in front of her. 

The dark she – cats cerulean hues were glowing. “I do,” she purred out.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pantherpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Panthershadow. Your sharp senses and your loyalty will aid you in becoming a better warrior.” Morningstar rested his muzzle on the top of her head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully in turn. He turned and hopped up onto the ledge again, facing the Clan. “Tonight, Panthershadow and Runningfang shall do their traditional vigil tonight and keep watch over the camp whilst we all get some well – deserved rest.”

“Panthershadow! Runningfang! Panthershadow! Runningfang!” 

The Clan yowled into the darkening sky, causing the two warriors to flick their ears back with embarrassment. They were standing side – by – side, their pelts brushing. 

“There is one more ceremony that I muse preform before making Daisyfall’s kits into apprentices,” the large tomcat warned when the yowling died down. “Sweetpaw, step forward.”

Sweetpaw’s ears swiveled up in surprise, but she shakily moved forward, glancing at Thrushwing with confusion. Her father only shook his head, his emerald eyes shining with pride. “Yes, Morningstar?” She asked, unable to help but look fearful. 

Morningstar gazed down at the pure white she – cat happily. “Recently, Treetail has fallen ill with whitecough, and she is unable to help Fallpaw, now Fallshine, with the sick cats.”

As he spoke, Tawnypaw and Lionpaw looked over at their littermate with pride. Fallshine hastily ducked her head in embarrassment, flashing a look of contentment towards them. Willowspark, whom was resting against Minnowteeth, purred warmly at the praise given to her kit. 

“When she recovers and when leafbare is over, she will be joining the elders.” Morningstar finished. Murmurs of surprise rippled through the gathered cats, but Morningstar silenced it by raising his tail. “She has served ThunderClan dutifully and deserves rest.”

“Sweetpaw,” he began, “you originally started your training as a warrior, but clearly your talents lie elsewhere. Though you are an exceptional hunter, you don’t have the heart of a warrior, but that of a healer. You have an amazing memory for herbs, and from your time spent in the medicine den, you’ve already learned much and you’ll learn even more. You will not be an apprentice for long.” His gaze was gentle as he gazed at her.

Morningstar took a breath, pushing on. “Treetail, Fallshine, Thrushwing and I have been discussing this in great length for the past few days and finally have come to a decision. We believe that this is the best path for you, so, you shall become ThunderClan’s next medicine cat apprentice. Sweetpaw, do you accept this post?”

The snowy – white apprentice stared up at Morningstar with wonderment, azure gaze glimmering with sudden excitement. “Yes! Yes, I do!” 

Fallshine purred as she stood up, padding over to Sweetpaw. “Then at the next half – moon, you will travel with me to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan.” Lightly, she touched her nose to the other she – cats, leading her away to sit at the edge of the camp. Their heads were bent, speaking in low whispers.  

“Sweetpaw! Sweetpaw!” Daisyfall and Thrushwing yowled the loudest, pride filling their gazes as they circled around their kit and Fallshine, unable to stop showing their affection for Sweetpaw. Daisyfall kept licking her daughter’s ears, whilst Thrushwing congratulated her for following the path that she truly longed for and not taking his scolding to heart.

With another flick of his tail, Morningstar quieted the yowling. “Redkit, Foxkit,” he beckoned the two young toms closer, “you both have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin training. From this day on until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Redpaw and Foxpaw. Riverfoot, you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you pass on your diligence and your ability to show humility to Foxpaw.”

The pure red tom jumped up in excitement, trotting towards his mentor and awkwardly bumping noises with her. Riverfoot hissed in surprise before beginning to purr, whispering in his ear. Goldenkit assumed that the humility part mentioned was a hint towards Riverfoot in how to groom Foxpaw. Leopardspring had always said that the young tom had a large ego on him and it needed to be brought under control.

“Good,” Silverkit muttered, “maybe Riverfoot can make him less of a mousebrain!”

“If only,” Bluekit mumbled, frowning. 

The golden tom carried on, oblivious to the kits commentary. “Dogbreath, you’re ready for your next apprentice. You will be a mentor to Redpaw. I hope you pass on your thoughtfulness and ability to make good decisions to this young apprentice.” 

The young tom got to his paws and calmly padded towards Dogbreath, touching his nose to his mentor’s gracefully, purring all the while.  

Robinkit and Vixenkit shifted their paws impatiently, looking up at Morningstar with wide, amber eyes. They seemed nervous; gazes darting around the camp and wondering which of the warriors would become their mentors. Daisyfall unwound her body from Sweetpaw and ducked towards her other kits, rasping her tongue over Robinkit and Vixenkit’s heads comfortingly.

“Vixenkit, Robinkit, you have both reached the age of six moons, just like your brothers. You two are both ready to become apprentices, and so, from this day until your warrior ceremony, you shall be known as Vixenpaw and Robinpaw. Tigertail, you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you pass on your fearlessness and your respectfulness to Vixenpaw.” The she – cat jumped to her paws, purring loudly, and crossed the clearing to touch noses with the tabby warrior.

“Gorsebriar,” Morningstar began again, “you are ready for your first apprentice as well. Please pass on your humor and your swift problem – solving to Robinpaw.” As the two touched noses, the Clan broke out yowling again.

“Redpaw! Foxpaw! Robinpaw! Vixenpaw!” 

Morningstar purred in amusement, beginning to draw the meeting to a close. “We will begin to feast on what little prey we have here. I’m proud of you all, and I hope to continue leading you for several seasons more.” He jumped down off of the ledge for the last time, waiting for each cat to pick their prey before grabbing a scrawny squirrel for himself.

Chidingbird dropped a mouse down in front of his kits, obscuring Goldenkit’s view of Daisyfall and Thrushwing, who were weaving around the newly made apprentices and purring loudly. It was a big day for their family; so much had gone on! “You guys share this, get some actual prey in your bellies.” He nudged a squirrel in the direction of his mate. “Leopardspring and I will share this.”

In the more recent days, Leopardspring had been urging them to eat actual prey. She needed to stay in the medicine den to recover, not spend her time catering to her kits. None of them really had a taste for woodland prey yet, but they were trying for their mother’s sake.

Bluekit took a bite of it before forcing herself to swallow, looking back at her parents. “It tastes like sour wood,” she complained, tongue darting out of her mouth several times in attempt to banish the rotten taste from her tongue. 

“It’s prey,” Leopardspring growled, “don’t waste it.” After taking a bite from the squirrel, she turned away and coughed, nose and eyes beginning to stream again. “You four eat it; you’ll need to keep up your strength to survive this leafbare.” The queen moved away from Chidingbird to crouch a couple mouse – tail lengths away, a second cough ripping from her skinny body. Her pale – yellow optics were glazed over with a fever again. 

Fallshine darted across the clearing, sniffing Leopardspring’s pelt anxiously. “You need to go into the medicine den,” she growled, looking stern. “You’re coming down with greencough. Chidingbird, go bury that squirrel outside of camp. Don’t pick it up with your mouth!” She snarled when Chidingbird went to go grasp the scruff in his maw, “push it with your paws. Be very careful, you can’t get sick now. Once you get it out of the way, wash your paws in the snow.”  

As Chidingbird began his task, gingerly nudging the squirrel with his paws, Fallshine pressed her silvery pelt against Leopardspring and aided the queen towards the medicine den.

Silverkit pinned her ears to her skull. “Leopardspring is really sick,” she said worriedly, tail tip twitching. “She has greencough.”

Leafkit pressed against his littermate. “She’ll be okay. She has Treetail, Fallshine,  _and_  Sweetpaw to take care of her.” But he couldn’t hide the worry in his voice either.

When Goldenkit went to speak, she was distracted by a shape blurring at the corner of her vision. Pinknose was making a mad dash across the clearing, Heatherkit clutched in her maw, her destination clearly the medicine den. Pinknose had originally kitted three kits, but Heatherkit was the only one that was strong enough to survive. Greencough had easily taken hold of her because of how young and weak she was in comparison to the other two.

“There’s what . . . three moons left of leafbare?” Goldenkit estimated, shrugging her shoulders loosely. “We’ll almost be apprentices by then!” An excited squeak left her lips as she jumped to her paws, pelt bristling with anticipation. Easily, the kittens forgot about the morbid topic that they were talking about. “I wonder who will be my mentor . . .?”

Distracted, Silverkit began to purr. “I want Reedwind to be my mentor,” she sighed, gazing at the older tom, whom was sharing a rabbit with Riverfoot. “He’s so dreamy.”  

“Ooooooooohhhhhh, someone has a _cruuuuuuush_ ,” Lionpaw sang as he crouched down in front of the kits, amber eyes twinkling. Goldenkit still remembered their play fight, and she felt her pelt begin to prickle. Lionpaw’s shoulders were rippling with hard muscle. One play fight with Lionpaw was enough to last her a lifetime.

“Those two would make beautiful kits,” Lionpaw went on cheerfully, “hopefully they will have some once newleaf or greenleaf comes.” His broad head dipped once as he spotted Tawnypaw, whiskers twitching. “Make sure you finish that mouse. If you don’t,  _I_  will!” 

The tom jumped to his paws and darted off towards his littermate. Playfully, he batted at her muzzle before stealing a bite of the shrew she had. Tawnypaw snapped something at him that none of the kits could hear, but calmed when Lionpaw murmured something in her ear with his eyes glowing. 

Silverkit had pinned her ears down to her skull in embarrassment, and didn’t respond to Lionpaw at his accusation. She turned to her siblings then, leaning against Bluekit’s flank tiredly. “Kits,” she sighed, sounding older than she was, “there have been too many kits recently. The apprentice den looks crowded. I’m not looking forward to joining them.” Her tail tip twitched in annoyance. 

“Cherrypaw and Fangpaw should be warriors by the time we get in there,” Bluekit pointed out, shaking her head.

“Possibly even Lionpaw and Tawnypaw.” Goldenkit reasoned. "Then we’ll have Redpaw and the others to deal with. Even then, they’ll be warriors before us.” She snuggled into her sibling’s side, taking reassurance from her scent. “Heatherkit will be in the den with us after a few moons. It won’t be so bad.”

Leafkit cuddled up beside Goldenkit, catching her small ear-flick. “I don't want to be a warrior,” he mumbled, shuffling his paws uncomfortably, “I want to be in the medicine den with Fallshine, Treetail, and Sweetpaw.” The calico tom stared down at his paws, shame radiating off of him. Chidingbird had wanted him to be a warrior as well as Leopardspring. They had been encouraging him to join in on the mock fights; to show the bravery that he had inherited from his parents. But Leafkit was clumsy; he hated inflicting pain, and he couldn’t stand twisting and contorting his body in odd ways to perform a battle move. He had no instinct for fighting or hunting. Fangpaw got frustrated with him once when he was teaching the four of them an easy move, and ended up having to storm off before he snapped at Leafkit.

Unsurprised, Goldenkit stared at her littermate, right before purring. “Go ahead and be a medicine cat! You know Chidingbird and Leopardspring will be proud of you whatever you decide to do.” 

The calico tom only purred in response as his other littermates chimed in with their support.

* * *

Early the next day, after the warriors stayed up chattering until close to dawn, the golden – furred kit slowly opened her eyes, tiredly lifting her head off of her paws and padding silently towards the den entrance. Her paws made no sound on the moss flooring. With a small sigh of content, she sat down and curled her tail over paws, looking out across the camp. Since it was just before dawn, none of the warriors were out of their dens yet; they were still catching up on much – needed sleep. She could see Panthershadow and Runningfang shifting in the dim light in the middle of the camp, attempting to keep quiet. Their fur was fluffed against the cold winds.

Whilst the warriors slept, the first snow of leafbare fell. The white substance coated the camp and rested on top of the tightly – woven dens, giving the air a sharp chill. Daisyfall had been right: the first snow _was_ late. Goldenkit could taste it on the air.

Pinknose had said that late snows meant a late newleaf, and Goldenkit couldn’t help but agree. She was looking forward to the first signs of the warmer seasons; the warm sun, the prey – rich forest . . . She shivered just thinking about it. Like all kits her age, she had the yearning to be out in the wild, catching prey and leaving her scent upon the borders and familiarizing herself with their territory. She longed to be a warrior so badly, but she had so far to go.

_Soon_!

Chidingbird squeezed out from the warriors den and padded right to Panthershadow and Runningfang lightly flicking them both on the shoulder with his tail. The deputy murmured in their ears, both warriors looking grateful as they padded into the warm den. As light began filling the hollow and giving the camp a warm glow, Hazelfern, Weedrun and Hawkcloud exited the warriors den and clustered by the camp entrance. Moonyelp ducked out of the den after the rest of the patrol to catch up with them before they got out into the forest. Goldenkit assumed that they were the dawn patrol, seeing as how Chidingbird sent out hunting patrols when it was close to being sunhigh. It was just his preference, although he didn’t stop warriors from going out on their own earlier. He always said that early in the morning the prey was still in its burrows, refusing to come out until the sun began to shine weakly down and warm the forest up.

Shifting so that her paws were underneath her and her tail was out straight behind her, Goldenkit watched as the camp came to life.

Sweetpaw was pushing her way out of the medicine den, pushing a large bundle of foul – smelling moss out of camp. Her long fur was sticking up every which way, dust and herb shreds clinging to her pelt like burrs. She looked much happier now that she was training to be a medicine cat, and Goldenkit couldn’t blame her. For so long she seemed so unhappy with training as a warrior, and even Thrushwing had begun to become frustrated with her. It was a hard thing to accomplice, seeing how Thrushwing always seemed to have infinite patience. He’d get another apprentice soon.

Rainsplatter and Blackstem came out of the elders den, both toms spitting in surprise at the snow that blocked their path to their usual lounging spot. Willowspark, who was fully blind in her old age, purred in amusement, padding right out into the snow without any hindrance. Her once golden coat was now turned to a faded silver. It shone when the sun hit it just right.

It was a surprise that she and Mumblethorn, before retiring, had their first litter of kits; Tawnypaw, Fallshine, and Lionpaw. Treetail had assumed that it would be too harsh on Willowspark’s body, but the ex – warrior handled it proudly. After giving birth she had begun going blind, and immediately moved to the elders den once her kits were too big to fit into a nest with her. Though she knew the camp by heart so she confidently moved throughout the clearing with minimal trouble. At the moment, she was picking through the remains of the freshkill pile from the night before. She picked out a starling, and her sightless eyes focused right on Goldenkit. It unnerved the kit to her core to see Willowspark looking right at her as if she could see her.

Padding towards the nursery with the starling in her maw, Willowspark settled down in front of Goldenkit, giving her forehead a quick lick of greeting after setting the starling down. “What’s on your mind?” She prompted, ears curved towards Goldenkit. “I can feel your worry from across the camp.” Without asking if Goldenkit wanted to share, she nudged it towards the kit, plucking the feathers off methodically. 

“I’m afraid for all the sick cats.” Goldenkit confessed, eying the starling with momentary distaste. Her stomach roiled at the thought of eating. “Heatherkit is only a few days old and she has greencough, Leopardspring has greencough, and the rest of the Clan seems to be getting ill, too.” She shifted her paws, clearly uncomfortable.

Willowspark flicked her tail over the kits ear. “You worry too much for a kit your age. Greencough takes many lives every leafbare. It is inevitable.” Though sadness tinged her voice, she carried on strongly. “StarClan is putting us through a trial, one that we have to overcome ourselves. We are a strong Clan. We always have been and always will remain this way.”

The old queen took a bite of the freshkill, having to remove a feather from her mouth with her paw. “Many, many, many moons ago, before Wiltedstar had ever been kitted, ThunderClan’s leader was named Swiftstar. She was a very intelligent and cunning leader, but even she was no match for sickness. The entire Clan seemed to come down with the sickness, and in order to save those who weren’t ill yet, she led herself and the sick cats away.

“She found them shelter in the old Twoleg structure as those before her had done. The strongest hunted, the medicine cats brought herbs when they could, and they prayed and prayed to StarClan to release them from the horrible sickness. Days passed and nothing changed. No one got better. Swiftstar lost life after life until when she finally saw StarClan again after losing her second to last life, she pleaded with them.

“’My ancestors,’ she said, ‘please; you must protect my Clan. Save them from _this_. They do not deserve to suffer. I will willingly give my last life in place of all of theirs if you make this sickness ease off and stop punishing us for whatever it is we’ve done.’ Swiftstar had begged, desperate for her Clan.” 

Willowspark drew a short breath. “’Swiftstar,’ one of the StarClan warriors said — a kit by the name of Sparkkit — spoke. ‘I lost my life to this sickness,’ he said. ‘I didn’t understand what had happened to me until I came here and got to see Rainingflower again. You nor ThunderClan did anything wrong. This is simply the way that StarClan wants things to go. This is a trial to test your fate, something to show you that even though tragedy strikes, we are always with you. If it is your fate to lose your final life to this sickness, then so be it. It will have been your time. You have served your Clan well. But through all of this, you and the others must keep your faith.’

“Swiftstar was very angry when she returned to her body, still sick. She didn’t understand why StarClan was testing them so violently, so horrifically. But she listened to Sparkkit. She refused to let go of her faith, and because of that, she began to a change in her Clan. Day by day they grew stronger. Their coughs grew weaker and faded. They grew lean and fit. The danger had passed, and Swiftstar had pegged it down to StarClan interfering and washing the sickness away.”

Willowspark rested her tail on Goldenkit’s shoulder. “Greencough has never been that bad again. It has only been like that three times in ThunderClan’s history. You need not worry; you’re still very young yet. Let the older cats do the worrying.”

Goldenkit looked right into the elders sightless eyes, finding herself captivated by the wise tone in the others voice. “But it could very well be that bad again.” She argued, tail lashing. “StarClan doesn’t control everything . . . do they? They’re just dead cats in the sky, looking down at us and powerless to control our actions and what happens down here.” She insisted, her emerald hues wide. “StarClan can’t be the ones behind everything, such as the storms, every death, and every birth.” Her ears twitched, patiently watching as Willowspark grew thoughtful.

“StarClan can see what can happen in our future and warn us about it, but it is true that they cannot really be a part of our world. We are living. We breathe fresh air, hunt live prey, and try our best to survive in a world that will eventually crush us. Whilst our ancestors . . . they are in the afterlife, another realm that we cannot access unless given special permission, like how the medicine cats have. There have been cats who were given special gifts from our ancestors, and who were chosen long ago.” Willowspark blinked. 

“I believe that they do have some influence in our world, despite what some might think.” Willowspark pushed what remained of the starling towards Goldenkit. “Eat. Come to me later, maybe the others will be up to sharing a story with me.” Briefly, she began to purr as she got to her paws. “Don’t get sick on me; you and your littermates are the onl —”

Willowspark was cut off by a wail coming from the medicine den. 

Fallshine was rushing out of the medicine den, pelt spiked in horror and eyes rolling wildly. She came to a skidding halt in the middle of the clearing, reeking of sickness. “Treetail is dead!”


	5. prelude to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen
> 
> it's fun fixing this fic up 
> 
> it's still trash but idc i'm going over all my stupid mistakes and removing a lot of stupid stuff

With a reassuring and calm air about him, Morningstar hopped down from the ledge he was perched on and padded towards Fallshine, pale yellow eyes unblinking. Goldenkit hadn't even noticed when he had left his den thanks to her conversation with Willowspark.

Goldenkit and Willowspark were close enough to hear what Morningstar and Fallshine were speaking about, just _barely_. It wasn’t like Morningstar was making an effort to keep his voice down; most of the cats that were in the clearing were paralyzed with shock to even begin asking questions.

“Fallshine, what happened?” The golden tom murmured as he trailed his tail soothingly down her spine, pressing his broad body up against hers as a sign of support. 

The silver she – cat was staring numbly down at her green stained paws. “She wasn’t eating because she didn’t want to take from the sick cats,” the medicine cat got out in a choked voice, “and then she refused to take some of the herbs because she wanted to save them for those who needed it more than she did. Overnight she began to develop breathing problems. She was wheezing and coughing way harder than before, and just around dawn she couldn’t leave her nest anymore. She couldn’t stand for more than a moment and her sleep was fitful. I didn’t realize she was dead until I went to go check on her and see if she wanted to eat.” A mournful moan slipped from Fallshine as she let Morningstar bear her weight.

Cats from all over camp were creeping out, padding towards their leader and medicine cat. Morningstar looked over at Blackstem, flicking his tail towards the den. In turn, Blackstem nudged Rainsplatter and the two toms slipped into the medicine den. Minnowteeth hovered sorrowfully outside the entrance, waiting for her denmates to re – appear. When they did, Treetail’s small body balanced on their backs, Minnowteeth lightly took the deceased cats tail in her maw and followed them to the center of the clearing.

The toms set her down as Sweetpaw padded out, herbs clutched in her mouth. She put them down by Treetail’s head, stepping back as Minnowteeth began to rub the sweet – smelling herbs down the she – cats body.

Morningstar ease Fallshine down beside her mentor and leaped up effortlessly onto the ledge, not bothering to call the usual summons. The Clan were gathered underneath him, waiting for him to speak. He looked at them with a sad gleam in his eye.

“Some of you may not know yet, but Treetail is dead.” As shocked murmurs rippled through the Clan, he waited for the cats to be silent before speaking again. “Catmint does not grow in our territory any longer. Seasons of coyotes trampling over the herbs and foxes restlessly digging them up have destroyed our supplies. I had intended to keep this quiet as to not cause unnecessary worry, but Fallshine and Sweetpaw have an epidemic on their paws. Come newleaf, hopefully Fallshine will be able to find a few sprigs of catmint so that she can begin growing it. Right now, though, we don’t have enough. I hate to do this, but . . .” 

The tom trailed off, hesitating before speaking again. “I need to send volunteers out. We have to appeal to our neighbors; SkyClan and WindClan. We need some of their catmint if they have _any_ to spare. If they don’t, I’ll go hunt some down in the Twolegplace myself.”

Cottontrail immediately stood up, his fluffy tail raised. “I’ll go,” he called out in his deep voice, catching Morningstar’s nod of approval. 

Riverfoot stood as well. “I will go, too.” When Foxpaw looked as if he was going to stand up and say something about coming along, she turned towards him and forestalled his words. “You stay here; this isn’t a mission a new apprentice should go on. Next time, okay?” She ignored his scowl, and turned to Morningstar. “We’ll go at once, if you will let us.”

The golden toms broad head dipped. “Go, and watch for WindClan patrols. Let them take you to the camp, but don’t forget to keep the information of our ill cats to yourselves. Tell only their medicine cats.”

As the two warriors began bounding out of camp, he spoke again. “I need two cats to go to SkyClan. Diamondstar will want something in return for catmint. Everything with her has its price. Thornstar isn’t any better, but he’s more reasonable than Diamondstar and we haven’t quarreled with him lately. Mintbriar, Weedrun; I want you to go. Take Lionpaw with you. _If_ Thornstar gives us any, he can help bring it back.”

Mintbriar and Weedrun stood up, Lionpaw already heading towards the entrance. All three cats sped out of camp and Morningstar turned his complete attention onto the remaining cats.

“All cats healthy enough need to start hunting. I want Cloudsong, Tawnypaw, Wolftail and Twistedfang to go and remark our borders. Thistledown, Tigertail, Lostclaw, and Hazelfern, I want you four to go search around our territory for catmint. You all know what it looks like, what it smells like. Fallshine will tell you what to bring back. Before anyone leaves,” Morningstar yowled the last part, halting the cats in their tracks, “if there is _any_ sign of sickness, and I mean _any_ , head straight to Fallshine and Sweetpaw. This is _not_ the time to be hiding illnesses and pretending to be okay. Treatment has to be gotten immediately. Go now, all of you.”

Thistledown, Tigertail, Lostclaw and Hazelfern immediately went to Fallshine, listening to her rapid talking. Cloudsong was nudging Tawnypaw out the entrance whilst Wolftail and Twistedfang followed. Cats were beginning to organize themselves into hunting groups. Gradually, the camp began to clear, leaving Fallshine lying next to Treetail, and Willowspark and Goldenkit near the nursery. 

Willowspark cleared her throat and looked down at Goldenkit, who was staring at the rapidly melting snow, unease making her pelt bristle. It was scary to see how fast things could fall apart. “You and your littermates better stay out of trouble,” she advised, “best not to get on Morningstar’s bad side in such a crisis. Go comfort Chidingbird, he's going to need it.” The elder rose to her paws and limped off towards the clustered elders, favoring the paw that she had just been laying on. 

“Treetail is dead?” Leafkit rasped as he poked his head out of the nursery. At Goldenkit’s despairing nod, his shoulders sagged. The young tom hurried across the clearing to lay at Treetail’s side.

Bluekit and Silverkit came slinking out of the nursery behind Leafkit, warily looking around the camp before settling beside their littermate. Clearly they had heard everything.

“Do the queens know?” Goldenkit asked, and Silverkit nodded.

“They told us to stay in the nursery and keep quiet,” she rasped in response. “That it wasn’t a discussion for kits.”

“I got to sit in on it though.” 

“You were already out here.” Bluekit rested her head on her paws, gaze flicking towards Treetail’s body. “Chidingbird is going to be devastated when he finds out . . .”

Goldenkit’s pelt twitched uneasily. “I just hope he comes back soon. I have no idea where he went.”

“Probably went to make dirt?” Silverkit shrugged.

“Not for _that_ long. He should have been here for the meeting.” 

“Maybe he went out to try some early morning hunting. Since Leopardspring is sick, he might feel responsible for making sure that _all_ of us are well fed.” Bluekit stretched as she stood up. “It’s going to be a long day; I can feel it.”

Goldenkit murmured a response, looking over at Silverkit as her littermate stood. Her eyes were glossy and her nose seemed damp, and she sagged with fatigue. “Are you feeling okay?”

Silverkit shrugged. “Yeah, okay enough.”

“I think you should go to the medicine den.” Bluekit urged. “You heard Morningstar.”

“Here, I’ll help you over there.” 

Letting Silverkit lean on her shoulder, Goldenkit bore the she – cats weight as they padded across the clearing together, heading for the medicine den. They slipped easily inside together. Goldenkit’s eyes struggled to adjust to the gloom, and the air felt stuffy and unusually hot the farther they got in the den.

“Sweetpaw?” Goldenkit called uncertainly, not wanting to wake the sick cats if they were sleeping. 

A white shape towards the back of the den stirred from a nest, then a pair of azure eyes fixated on the two kits. “What are you two doing in here?” She whispered, rising to her paws and picking her way across the nests. “Is one of you ill?” 

“Silverkit.” Goldenkit responded. “Is there anything you can do for her?”

Sweetpaw’s gaze swept over Silverkit, and the she – cat nodded. “She can stay in the den. Come on, Silverkit. My nest is in the back there.” Sweetpaw curled her fluffy tail across the kits neck, guiding her around the other sick cats. “Oh, Goldenkit; go roll in some snow. Don’t groom your pelt yourself. It’d be safer that way.”

Goldenkit nodded, padding out of the den and towards the side of camp. Dropping to her belly, she rolled over and dug her shoulders into the snow, rolling around until the cold substance clumped in her fur and she was frozen to the bone.

All that was left to do now was wait for the cats to come back.

* * *

By the time the sun began to set, the regular patrols had returned to camp. Dusk rapidly fell and settled around their enclosed clearing, making each cat that stayed up thoroughly uncomfortable.

In the middle of camp, the vigil for Treetail still went progressed. Morningstar had his chin resting on her flank, his pelt pressed firmly against Chidingbird’s. The deputy had returned after sunhigh, maw crammed with prey, dropping it in shock as soon as he saw his littermates limp body. The two toms looked frail as they crouched together like that, and with a pang, Goldenkit realized that at some point in her life Morningstar and Chidingbird would die.

Outside the elders den, the elders were sharing tongues, eyeing Treetail’s body every so often. The queens and the kits were still out in the clearing, anxiety keeping them from resting. Fallshine was lying with Treetail, her gaze utterly miserable. No one in the Clan was going to be getting rest for as long as their Clanmates were gone.

Sandpurr’s hearing was the best so she sat at the entrance tunnel, ears pricked, tips twitching at every little noise. Barknose was crouched beside her, the fur rippling nervously along his spine. The longer it took for their cats to get back could mean that they had gotten into trouble along the way, or were being kept prisoner at a camp.

The silence of camp was almost deafening. Goldenkit had paced for a while but settled into a sitting position uneasily. _Every_ cat was feeling the stress and the anxiety. Bluekit and Leafkit had retired to the nursery early, saying that they’d wait until the following morning to find out what happened. 

“They’re back!” Sandpurr leapt to her paws, ears swiveling towards the tunnel. 

Paws pounded outside of camp. Cottontrail and Riverfoot burst through the tunnel, spitting and snarling as if they were being chased. Blood clumped in Cottontrail’s fur, and Riverfoot was unsteady on her paws. Morningstar calmly rose, his pale gaze betraying his unease.

Riverfoot collapsed, chest rising and falling rapidly as she fought to catch her breath. She was wheezing as she tried to reach a wound on her flank, her tongue trying to stop the steady flow of blood. The snow around her was already stained red.

Before Morningstar could ask what happened, Cottontrail explained. “Diamondstar demanded an extra stretch of territory if she gave us the catmint,” he hissed, “and then chased us out because she didn't want us spreading greencough to her cats. One of her warriors got Riverfoot before she safely was over the border.” He shook out his pelt, his fur coming out in clumps. “I gave those foxhearts some wounds they won’t forget anytime soon.”

The golden tom slowly nodded in understanding. “I see,” he mewed, tail tip twitching. “Catmint in exchange for the stretch of territory . . .” His voice died off as his expression became thoughtful. “I wish to speak with my senior warriors in my den.” He bent down and gently touched his nose to Treetail’s forehead, and then again to his deputy’s ear before disappearing up the rocks.

Wolftail, Stripedfur, Cottontrail, Thrushwing, Ashheart, Riverfoot, Reedwind, and Daisyfall following him more slowly. 

Reedwind, before heading towards the den, scrambled over towards his mate. “You’re injured!” He let Riverfoot lean on his shoulder as she scrambled to her paws. “You should go lay down in the medicine den so you can heal up. No more warrior duties for you!”

“I’m okay,” the she – cat insisted, “I can carry on with warrior duties.”

”Not with that injury,” the tom said quietly, pressing his nose against hers lightly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’d be okay.” She murmured in response, greeting Sweetpaw with a friendly dip of her head as the medicine cat apprentice came hobbling towards them with a bundle of herbs and cobwebs wrapped around her paw. As soon as she was finished, Reedwind supported Riverfoot’s weight all the way up rocks until they disappeared.

“Do you think they got to SkyClan yet?” Redpaw sat next to Goldenkit, his fur warm against her side. She purred, grateful for him coming over.

“I think so. SkyClan is just as close as ShadowClan is, if not closer.” Goldenkit stretched her forepaws, leaning further into Redpaw. “Hopefully Thornstar will be reasonable.”

“Thornstar has always been reasonable. Diamondstar is the one who was going to give us a problem from the start.” The young tom sighed. “I just hope they get that catmint soon. If whitecough is turning into greencough quickly, then more cats than just Treetail are going to die.” 

Goldenkit murmured her agreement. “I wonder if Morningstar would have been better off sending a patrol to RiverClan rather than WindClan . . .?”

Redpaw shook his head. “It’s a longer trip and it means crossing WindClan’s land. But in theory, yes, it would have been better off.”

She got to her paws, stretching out her long body while she spoke. “RiverClan wouldn’t attack cats who are desperate, especially now since they owe us. Diamondstar, on the other hand, is ruthless.”

A couple moons ago, before she had been born, RiverClan had requested ThunderClan’s help in driving out a couple troublesome badgers out of their sets, which had killed several ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors. Morningstar didn’t request any help from RiverClan, but Rigidstar didn’t like being in debt. She’d repay them soon enough.

“That’s true,” he conceded. “Morningstar should have just sent cats to RiverClan in the first place. But I guess he was thinking of the needs of the many. He’d rather be in debt to SkyClan rather than risk a patrol going over there.”

“Why didn’t he send anyone to ShadowClan?” Goldenkit tilted her head in confusion.

“Because Cinderstar started crossing the border again,” Redpaw reminded her, “he’s trying to take back our stretch of territory. Going to him would be like admitting defeat, and Morningstar doesn't want us to look weak in front of him, especially now. And besides, he sparked a war with WindClan. We can’t seem like we’re choosing sides.”

Goldenkit felt even more uneasy than she did before. “This is a dark time for all of us,” she sighed. “StarClan can’t help us now. A bunch of dead cats in the sky can’t stop all of the bad things going on here in the living world. I don’t see how cats have blind faith in StarClan.”

“StarClan is like a comfort,” he mewed gently. “Cats can believe in the fact that their loved ones are in a better place and no longer suffering. Fallshine will see Treetail again when she goes to share tongues with our ancestors at the half – moon. They may not be able to help us living cats in a sense, but they can prod us in the right direction. Do you not remember the tales where it was the Place of No Stars against us and StarClan? About how many cats gave up their lives to protect their home? How many battles there were between StarClan and the Dark Forest?” 

“There have been so many. _Too_ many. But the elders do love to share their tales.” Goldenkit lay back down, tucking her tail around her paws.

“Willowspark and Mumblethorn could bicker for _moons_ about what really happened and what was just speculation.” 

“Talking about Mumblethorn?” Robinpaw trotted up, taking a seat beside Redpaw. Their pelts brushed. 

Goldenkit nodded sorrowfully. “I really hope he doesn’t die.”

“Mumblethorn  _is not_ going to die.” Robinpaw mewed fiercely. “Fallshine and Sweetpaw are going to take care of him and he’s going to be just fine.”

Since becoming an apprentice, the she – cat had become very close with the elders. She was the only apprentice who took time out of the day to change their bedding and bring them prey. Often, Gorsebriar got impatient with her because she was so engrossed in one of their tales that she forgot that he wanted her to do something.

Gently, Redpaw touched his nose to her ear. “StarClan won’t let him die,” he attempted to soothe her. “He still has seasons left with ThunderClan.”

Robinpaw glowered at him. “He better. The elders wouldn’t be the same without him.”

“Let all cats gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” Morningstar yowled as he appeared on the ledge, his senior warriors filing out behind him and jumping down onto the ground. Chidingbird raised his muzzle from his littermate’s fur, eyes glazed with grief. Sweetpaw sat outside of the medicine den, looking back in every so often. The cats that were inside of the dens came crawling out, sitting beneath the Highledge, attention focused on their leader.

For a long moment, the golden tom was anxiously kneading the stone, fur ruffling along his spine. “After a discussion with my senior warriors,” he started off in a firm voice, “I have made the decision to give Diamondstar that stretch of territory. We will remark our borders, and I will send two warriors to collect the catmint at dawn.”

The cats below lifted their voices in yowls of protest. Barknose’s voice was the loudest. “We can’t give up that territory! We need the prey from there, and the herbs!” The tabby gray – and – white toms short fur was bristling, hackles lifted. “How are we going to be able to feed the sick and our kits without it? If Moonyelp has kits, how can I provide for her to make sure that they make it through this season? Our kits will suffer without it!”

Thrushwing’s voice rose above the yowls of agreement. “We have _plenty_ of territory to support us. We won’t starve here! This territory has supported us for seasons, and will continue doing so long after we’re gone.”

“Well said, Thrushwing.” Morningstar praised. “I want a patrol of those I name in a moment to come with me to mark the borders. No apprentices; this is going to be a serious trip. Stripedfur, Wolftail, Daisyfall, Thrushwing, Reedwind, and myself will go righ —” 

“ _Stop_!” Yowled a loud voice, and a golden tom came skidding into camp.

Lionpaw was breathless, lean flanks heaving as he fought for breath. “Mintbriar and Weedrun are on their way. They’ve got so much catmint that it’s not even _funny_. Thornstar and Webtoe gave us the herbs without even asking questions. They wished us good luck and said they’d be keeping our sick in their prayers.”

Fallshine’s ears were pricked as she sat up sharply. “Do you have any catmint with you?” Her nose was moving, whiskers twitching.

“I had to set it down before I came in.” He flicked his tail towards the entrance. “I had to stop you before you moved the border.” 

The gray she – cat jumped to her paws. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it!” She snapped. Lionpaw dipped his head and spun around, immediately darting out of camp. He came back in a few seconds later, delicious smelling stalks crammed in his maw.

Stripedfur purred. “Well, now it looks like we get to keep _our_ territory!” She was winding around Wolftail’s sitting body, her purr becoming louder. “We don’t have to go hungry too badly this leafbare.” There was something in her gaze that hinted that she wasn’t just talking about the Clan, but something else. Wolftail returned that look, his gaze brimming with love.

As Lionpaw disappeared into the medicine den, Fallshine and Sweetpaw following closely behind, the entrance rustled again.

Mintbriar and Weedrun looked exhausted but pleased as they came into camp, their jaws filled with the same herb that Lionpaw had. Heat radiated off of their muscles. They wasted no time in going straight to the medicine den, tails waving in greeting to Morningstar.

“Tawnypaw,” Morningstar summoned the apprentice. “When Mintbriar and Weedrun are back out here, take them some prey. I want Lionpaw, Riverfoot, Cottontrail, and those two in camp tomorrow. There is no need to push them. If you could remember that for tomorrow, Chidingbird, I would appreciate it.”

The deputy, eyes still glazed with grief, dipped his head and returned to his mourning. Though Chidingbird was far too old to be sitting vigil out in the cold, he was far too stubborn to return to the den any time before dawn. He and his littermate was always close. They did everything together in their youth, and from what Goldenkit has heard, they’ve kept Morningstar in check _together_. It would be hard for her father to adjust to losing her.

Robinpaw rose to her paws, bidding her littermate and Goldenkit a quiet goodbye. Foxpaw and Vixenpaw followed, sliding into the den behind Robinpaw. Gradually, cats began to follow, all retiring and preparing for the following day. Goldenkit stayed outside for a while longer, gaze fixated on the sky, watching as the stars began to blink into existence. 

_Could our ancestors really be watching us from up there? Do they watch us and make sure we’re safe? Is everything that happens to us part of our destiny?_

When her eyes began to droop, she retired to the nursery, worming her way in between Leafkit and Bluekit. Their warmth was familiar and comforting. She felt Silverkit’s loss like a thorn in her side. With the catmint in their possession now, the sick could get better faster.

Sleep crashed over her like a violent wave, pulling her to its depths.

* * *

_Vicious snarling filled her ears. It surrounded her on all sides, closing in so closely that she feared her eardrums would explode. Screeches of cats rang through the air. Panic clutched her chest in icy claws._

_My kits! My kits are in danger!_

_All she could think of was kits. Vague feline faces flashing through her mind, some looking like hers and some looking completely different. One had her eyes. Another had her fur. Another had her markings. She could smell blood, smell the sharp tang of fear, smell the overpowering scent of_ dog _._

_She had to save them. Her kits, she needed to save them before they came to harm. Her poor_ —

“Goldenkit, wake up!” Paws were roughly shaking her shoulder. “Wake up! You were having a bad dream.”

The she – cat jerked into wakefulness, blinking in confusion at the cat shaking her. Leafkit’s amber hues stared down. They were filled with anxiety.

“I was . . . I was dreaming?” She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind. Her dream was slipping farther and farther away from her. The more she tried to think about it, the more it seemed to drift even _farther_ away.

“What about?” Leafkit prompted, tucking his paws underneath him as he lay down.

“I don’t remember.” Goldenkit rose to her paws to stretch luxuriously, arching her spine up as far as she could manage before sitting. “It was bad, though.”

“Like something about an omen?” Leafkit perked up immediately.

“No . . . just a nightmare, I guess.” Her ear twitched uncomfortably. Why couldn’t he pay attention to something else? 

“Well,” sensing her discomfort, Leafkit changed the subject. “Bluekit went to get a mouse from the freshkill pile. There isn’t much on it, but, it should fill our bellies at least a little bit.” 

“Do you kits _ever_ stop chattering?” Stripedfur squeezed into the nursery, her eyes flashing with affection as she gazed at them. “I suppose I better get used to it if I’m going to be spending my nights in here.”

“You’re expecting?” Leafkit asked, sounding surprised.

“I have been for about a moon now.” Wolftail followed behind Stripedfur with his maw filled with moss. He crossed over to a dip in the nursery, beginning to flatten it down into a comfortable nest. “My kits will be due by the next full moon.”

“That’s great!” Goldenkit squeaked. Heatherkit was too sick and too young to play yet, and it was going to be exciting to get more kits!

“You won’t have the nursery all to yourselves anymore.” Wolftail purred. His gaze was weighed down with worry, but it was clear that Stripedfur didn’t seem to notice.

“That’s not a bad thing. It gets pretty cold in here without other bodies.” Goldenkit looked over at Leafkit, who nodded in agreement. It was dark and seemed drafty without the queens.

“How about you two go run along and play outside? I saw Bluekit had a mouse for you two. It was a big one.” Wolftail clearly wanted to be alone with his mate.

Sharing a look, Leafkit and Goldenkit left the nursery, spotting Bluekit tugging a mouse through the snow across the clearing. They hurried towards her. Together, the three of them brought it to a sheltered area of camp and began to eat.

“Chidingbird has whitecough,” Bluekit mumbled in between bites. “Fallshine confined him to the medicine den this morning.”

“How long have I been asleep?” Goldenkit asked, alarmed. There were clouds covering the sun so she wasn’t able to tell.

“It’s about sunhigh. You missed Morningstar’s meeting.” Leafkit twitched his tail.

“What happened?”

“Diamondstar is threatening war. She wants that territory, so she sent two warriors this morning.” Bluekit explained. “Morningstar got the opinion of the Clan before he moved into his den with his senior warriors. He’s thinking alone now.” 

“This isn’t good,” Goldenkit murmured, realizing just how quickly things were falling apart. ThunderClan fixed one problem and then had another!

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” Morningstar yowled, his powerful golden frame silhouetted against the sky. He looked grim.

The Clan gathered quickly, seeming to melt out of nowhere. Chidingbird even came from the warriors den, immediately moving to pace in front of the Highledge, gaze unfocused and pelt ruffled.

“Fallshine and Sweetpaw, has every warrior had their share of herbs?” Morningstar looked at the medicine cats expectantly.

Fallshine dipped her head. “They have.” 

“Good.” Morningstar turned to the Clan, his gaze gleaming with pride. “It’s time we showed Diamondstar that we no longer will be pushed around by her! It is _ThunderClan_ territory, and we will fight for it!” 

The warriors below cheered their agreements.

“Thrushwing! I want you to lead the first patrol. Cloudsong, Moonyelp, Ashheart, Dogbreath and Sandpurr — you will go with him. Attack WindClan head on. Let them think that we’ve only sent a small patrol to deal with their brigade.”

Thrushwing dipped his head and gathered his cats, beginning to talk to them whilst waving his tail erratically.

“Chidingbird! You’ll lead the second one. Reedwind, Markingleaf, Runningfang, Hazelfern, Thistledown, Lostclaw, and Lionpaw. Thrushwing will give you a signal and once you hear it, come rushing into battle immediately. WindClan will be stunned by the appearance of more cats and not be expecting it.”

For the first time that day, Chidingbird looked attentive and focused, his gaze gleaming with excitement.

“Lionpaw, listen to what Thistledown tells you. This will be your first real battle. Do _not_ be a hero. That will get you nowhere.”

The apprentice dipped his head, looking over at Thistledown. The older warrior beckoned him closer, intending to talk about what Lionpaw would be doing. 

“The final patrol will be led by myself. Gorsebriar, Tigertail, Panthershadow, Twistedfang, Hawkcloud, Barknose and Tawnypaw will be joining me. We will watch until the tides have turned in our favor, and then chase WindClan back onto their moor. We will drench that swath of territory in our _scent_ until Diamondstar gets the message.” Morningstar’s gaze flickered with anticipation. “We move out now. Thrushwing, take your patrol and go. Chidingbird will be right behind you.” 

Thrushwing flicked his tail and the cats named to follow him were on his tail. Chidingbird waited a heartbeat before following. Morningstar sprang down from the ledge, stealing a look at Stripedfur. The queen was sitting outside the nursery, her swollen belly spilling over her narrow flanks.

“I wish I was going with you.” She sighed wistfully.

“You’re safer here. Your kits will thank you for it.” Morningstar replied. “Wolftail will too.”

“Is that why he’s staying?” Her gaze sparkled mischievously. “Did you keep him here to watch over me?”

“Maybe.” Morningstar purred as he touched noses with her. “We’ll be back soon. Wolftail is in charge of the camp until then.”

Abruptly, the Clan leader turned, his patrol following close behind.

When they had gone, Foxpaw and Vixenpaw snorted, expressions filled with agitation. “I wish we were going.” Foxpaw mumbled.

“That is no place for new apprentices,” Stripedfur scolded. “Your time will come later.”

_I can’t wait for my time._ Goldenkit thought, wishing that the moons could go by faster. She just wanted to be an apprentice!


	6. aftermath.

Each minute that passed felt like hours.

With the keenest hearing of the apprentices, Redpaw sat by the camp entrance, ears perked and curved towards the border shared with WindClan. Every so often he’d flinch, his long fur rippling with unease. Before long, Foxpaw moved to sit beside him, offering Redpaw quiet support whilst waiting for the other cats to get back.

Vixenpaw and Robinpaw were curled up on a clear patch of ground, Vixenpaw’s vivid fur looking stark against the snow that was nearby. Her reed – like tail kept flicking against Robinpaw’s nose. Robinpaw sneezed, glaring at her littermate.

Fallshine was taking care of the sick cats in the medicine den with Sweetpaw. It was too soon to tell if the catmint was working, but the entire Clan was hoping that it would.

The camp was dead silent. More often than not it was bustling with activity, cats darting to – and – fro to do all of their chores and duties. The only noise came from the warriors left behind pacing around the length of the hollow or sitting in scattered clumps. Cherrypaw, looking healthier than she did a moon ago, was sitting in the shadow of the medicine den, impatiently waiting for them to return.

There was a screech that reverberated through camp, and for the second time in no less than a day, Lionpaw came pounding into the clearing. He was spitting with fury and pain, blood turning his golden pelt crimson. He reeked of WindClan and rage. There was a deep wound on his leg that was gushing blood. He lost his balance, tumbling to the ground with a hiss.

Cherrypaw slid back into the medicine den. A moment later Fallshine slid out, cobwebs swathed over her paw. “Drama, drama, drama!” She snapped at her littermate, worry gleaming in her gaze. She nosed through his thick fur, ignoring his huff. “You’re going to be fine.” She was already tending to his wounds. “Most of the blood isn’t yours. What’s going on out there?” She asked as she sat back on her haunches, cleaning the worst wound.

Fighting to catch his breath, Lionpaw slowly explained. “We’re winning.” Screwing up his face in pain, he forced himself to continue on. “We have WindClan pushed all the way back to the stream. Thistledown told me I had to come back to camp before I got really hurt.” The cold air coupled with his breathlessness made it harder for him to regain it.

With her maw full of herbs and paw swaddled in cobwebs, Sweetpaw limped towards the littermates. Fallshine continued cleaning his wounds whilst Sweetpaw began dressing them properly.

“I think . . . Morningstar lost a life.” Worry flashed in Fallshine’s eyes, but was gone before Goldenkit could be sure. “Shadeclaw struck him so hard in the chest that he went down and he didn’t get back up. Chidingbird defended him until he was able to recover.” He tried to sit up to watch the medicine cats dress his wounds, but Fallshine firmly pushed him back down. 

Goldenkit shared an uneasy look with Leafkit. If Shadeclaw, the WindClan deputy, was willing to go to such lengths in order to get territory, how would the relationship be between the two Clans come the next Gathering? Would Morningstar and Diamondstar be able to be civil, for the sake of their ancestors?

“Give him a poppy seed, Sweetpaw, and bring him into the apprentice den. What he needs now is to _rest_ , not be kept awake by our questions.” Nervously, Fallshine’s tail lashed, her claws working into the hard ground. “Keep him away from Fangpaw and Cherrypaw; with his wounds, he’ll easily fall ill.” Lionpaw was still weak from his mad dash to SkyClan’s territory. His exhaustion coupled with his wounds would weaken him, and he’d be the next one getting sick. 

The white she – cat nodded, grabbing the extra herbs and heading back into the den. When she had returned, she was cautiously holding a paw out in front of her. A black speck was resting upon her pad, gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

“Here, have this.” Sweetpaw’s gentle voice persuaded Lionpaw, watching with kind eyes as he lapped the seed off of her paw. 

Struggling to his paws, Lionpaw warily padded into his den, swaying every few fox – lengths. Intently, Goldenkit watched until his tail disappeared into the den, worry prickling her spine. Lionpaw was a fabulous hunter. If his injuries kept him from hunting for the rest of the cold season, would it delay his apprenticeship, or would the clan begin to starve without his addition?

Even if Fallshine confined him to the apprentice den to rest and recover, Lionpaw would just go out and hunt anyway.

“I don’t hear the battle anymore.” Redpaw announced, rising to his paws. The fur along his spine was ruffled. “I think they’re on their way back.”

The loud thrumming of paws directly outside the camp confirmed what Redpaw was saying.

Chidingbird and Runningfang came through the entrance first, Morningstar’s limp body balanced between them. Hawkcloud was prancing around behind them, Morningstar’s plumy tail in her mouth, keeping it from dragging on the ground. The great golden tom was limp, fur coated in blood. 

“Sweetpaw, get cobwebs, now!” Fallshine ordered, carefully directing Runningfang and Chidingbird on how to put Morningstar down. “You want to help, Leafkit?”

The young tom leapt to his paws, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

“Get marigold, and lots of it!”

Leafkit darted into the medicine den, squeezing back out moments later with green leaves crammed in his mouth. He crouched beside Sweetpaw, sharing the leaves with Fallshine. All three of them got to work on their leader whilst the rest of the battle party came trickling into camp.

Redpaw and Foxpaw came over to her, settling down on either side of her. They were clearing out of the way of the battle party, to avoid the older cats tripping over them. The returning cats looked as if they had been pulled through a bramble bush backwards. The sharp tang of blood was in the air. 

Chidingbird looked absolutely exhausted, leaning heavily on Runningfang and struggling to breathe. As soon as she saw him, Fallshine padded over to him, her tail lashing. “My den. _Now_.”

Reedwind was favoring his right forepaw. Blood dripped from one of his claws. Cloudsong, Thrushwing, Dogbreath and Gorsebriar appeared to be relatively unharmed, aside from a few scratches down their flanks and shoulders. Sandpurr was leaning on Moonyelp, her hind paw looking twisted and wrenched.

Markingleaf had deep scratches running down his flanks, each oozing blood with every step he took. Hazelfern’s left eye was swelled shut. Lostclaw, Panthershadow, Tawnypaw and Twistedfang were okay. Barknose had a deep puncture wound in his neck. Ashheart’s tail was soaked with blood. Tigertail was lying on the ground, struggling to lick a wound on his ribs.

The medicine cats and Leafkit were pulling herbs and cobwebs out of the medicine den and bringing them to the cats. Some of the warriors with lesser wounds were going into the warriors den to rest. Those who stayed behind, like Daisyfall, Clawingfoot, Badgertooth and Wolftail slipped out of camp to hunt. The prey pile was empty. 

“The battle wasn’t that bad,” Foxpaw observed. He and his littermates had been alive for the battle between RiverClan and the badgers that ThunderClan aided with. Whilst still kits, those four had seen much worse. “All those wounds will heal.”

“We’ll be back in training in no time.” Redpaw agreed.

“You don’t think that this is bad?” Goldenkit asked, feeling as if she were being kept out of the loop. Leafbare kits might grow up and mature faster than newleaf and greenleaf kits, but they were still kits; they still didn’t understand the true dangers of being a warrior.

“No. Most of those wounds are shallow.” Foxpaw explained. “They’ll heal quickly and then they’ll scar.” The solid red tom began to stretch, his gaze searching for Riverfoot. His mentor was weaving around Reedwind, nosing his forepaw with worry. “The one on Riverfoot will take longer to heal because it was deeper.” 

“Sounds like you know a lot about medicine and wounds,” Goldenkit commented, drawing her tongue over her forepaw and drawing her paw over her ear. “Ever be interested in becoming a medicine cat?”

Foxpaw snorted, rolling his eyes. “Sure. With Sweetpaw in there, Fallshine, and later Leafkit, it would be a _dream come true_ to be a medicine cat. I would _love_ mixing herbs and listening to cats’ whine about what’s bothering them for the rest of my life.”

“Do you have that low of an opinion of medicine cats?” Redpaw looked at his littermate, surprise in his gaze. “Our sister is training to become one.”

“What I mean is that it would be a waste of time for _me_. Clearly, I’m a warrior. I was built to be one and to act like one.” To prove a point, the tom flexed the muscles that were beginning to form underneath his smooth pelt. “I would not make a good medicine cat.” 

“I agree on that point.” Goldenkit purred, amused. “You can the bait while the _better_ warriors go on with an attack!” 

Foxpaw glared at her. “You’re not even an apprentice yet! If anything, we’d use _you_ as bait.”

“Kits can’t leave the camp.” Goldenkit retorted. 

“Now, now,” Redpaw chided, “Morningstar doesn’t do mousebrain things like use bait. So _both_ of you are wrong.”

* * *

A full two moons had passed since their battle with WindClan, and the entire Clan was still recovering from the battle. Lionpaw had been kept out of training for a short time. His injury and his over – worked muscles had been enough to make Fallshine want to keep him in camp. She ended up lifting the ban early when Lionpaw’s constant complaining and moaning annoyed her to no end. Heatherkit was back in the nursery, along with her mother, Pinknose. Tigertail visited every day, always staying longer and longer before being pulled away by the still – Ill Chidingbird.

Stripedfur was still pregnant, but was beginning to cough. Every day, Sweetpaw would give her catmint, though the precious herb didn't seem to be helping the older queen any. Wolftail refused to go on any border patrols, instead opting to spend all of his time hunting for his mate and the rest of the Clan, being available at any moment that Stripedfur might need him.

Fangpaw and Cherrypaw were given their warrior names two days after the battle. Fangscrape and Cherryflash had pulled themselves together and gotten healthy just so they could join their denmates in the warriors den.

Wolftail and Weedrun had worked, day in and day out, to make sure that those two were able to catch up on their missed training before the next Gathering. Silverkit, too, was in the nursery again not too much later.

Fallshine and Sweetpaw were lax these days. Mumblethorn and Leopardspring were still sick, but both were on the mend. Chidingbird didn’t have whitecough any longer, but he still had a pesky cough that wouldn’t go away no matter what the medicine cats did. Morningstar’s wound given to him by the WindClan deputy still acted up, though it had mostly healed up. When he overdid it, that’s when he began to experience pains and stiffness.

Even now, he was still moving stiffly.  

The relationship between WindClan and ThunderClan remained tense. Redpaw had explained to the kits that the WindClan and ThunderClan cats had completely avoided each other at the past two Gatherings, unwilling to get close to each other after their battle. Diamondstar and Morningstar had sat upon opposite sides of the Great Tree, keeping Cinderstar, Thornstar and Rigidstar in the middle between them. Neither had seen the need to report the battle and the results, but Morningstar had made a comment along the lines of ‘ _intruders will not be tolerated, especially now’_. Vixenpaw said that she was  _sure_ she saw Diamondstar sneer at Morningstar, but Foxpaw and Redpaw didn’t seem to agree.

Now, though, there was a ceremony that they needed to focus on.

“Thistledown, Cloudsong, are Lionpaw and Tawnypaw ready to become warriors?” Morningstar’s voice was raspy yet soft, approval and admiration glowing in his pale yellow gaze. Tawnypaw and Lionpaw had both been told by Morningstar personally that because of their hard work during the battle with WindClan that he’d make them warriors early. Thistledown and Cloudsong had had no objections with that. In fact, they had encouraged it.

“He is.” Thistledown answered, sharing a long look with Lionpaw.

“Tawnypaw _definitely_ is.” Cloudsong replied, rasping her tongue across Tawnypaw’s ear. The appreciate ducked away in embarrassment.

Morningstar dropped down in front of the two apprentices, his head held high. He moved in front of the two of them, watching them with his careful gaze. “I, Morningstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in turn.” 

“Lionpaw,” Morningstar looked at the young tom. “Do you promise to uphold the code, even at the cost of your life?”

The golden apprentice was trembling with excitement. “I do!”

“And you, Tawnypaw?”

Lionpaw’s littermate was far more dignified as she answered. “I do.” 

“Then I give you both your warrior names. Lionpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Lionslash. Your determination and strong will are assets to ThunderClan. Your actions during the battle proved that to me and to the rest of your Clan.” Morningstar rested his muzzle upon Lionslash’s head, pulling away when the new warrior licked his shoulder.

“Tawnypaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Tawnyspot. Your level – headed nature and your kindness will give you the ability to be a merciful leader one day.” She wasted no time in licking his shoulder when his maw was set on her head.

“Lionslash! Tawnyspot! Lionslash! Tawnyspot!”

Loud purring was coming from Willowspark as the she – cat weaved around her kits, Fallshine coming to join her. The two new warriors were enjoying themselves and the attention, interacting with their family with happy purring and laughter. 

“If Mumblethorn were allowed out of the medicine den, I know he’d have loved to see you two become warriors.” Willowspark murmured, her expression glowing with nothing but love.

Growing closer and closer to their sixth moon, Goldenkit and her littermates were even more excited to become apprentices. The den had to be less squashed now that Cherryflash, Fangscrape, Sweetpaw, Lionslash and Tawnyspot were out. When Stripedfur’s kits came into the world, who knew how squashed the nursery was gonna get? The squirmiest kits were the worst!

Leaning into Bluekit, Goldenkit sighed wistfully. “Next time there’s going to be a ceremony, it’s gonna be for us!” She purred, watching Lionslash and Tawnyspot weave amongst their Clanmates now, Cherryflash and Fangscrape being the first to offer help with their nests. 

“Of course it will,” Bluekit agreed, her tail flicking with impatience. “But I just want it to happen  _now_.”

“We can’t afford to be impatient,” Leafkit chided, whisking his tail across her cheek.  

“We’ve been waiting long enough for our turn!” Goldenkit complained, standing up and stretching out her body. Her fur wasn't fluffy anymore; in fact, it was sleek, clinging to her softened muscles. Her legs were long, causing her to be almost as tall as Redpaw. Granted, he was a short cat to begin with.

“You’ll have to wait even longer if you keep complaining like that.” Chidingbird padded over to them, his breath clouding out in front of his maw. “I’ll ask Morningstar myself to delay your ceremony until you find some patience!”

“ _Nooo_!” Silverkit wailed, sounding like a terrified kit. “You can’t do that to us!”

Chidingbird’s purr was rumbling and deep, his pelt rippling with amusement. Anything he was going to say was cut off by Wolftail. 

The warrior burst out of the nursery, panic lighting his face. He hadn’t attended the ceremony; earlier that morning, Stripedfur had been complaining of discomfort, so he had opted for curling himself around her and comforting her pains. Sweetpaw had been slipping away in there all day, always bringing Stripedfur an arrangement of herbs.

“Fallshine, she’s kitting!” Wolftail called to the gathered cats, his tail fluffed out with slight fear and excitement. All those who were close to him knew that he wasn’t too fond on the idea of having kits, especially since the strain on Stripedfur’s body would be a bit much to bear. Earlier that moon, Leafkit had predicted Stripedfur would be having four kits, whereas Silverkit hoped for five.

At the time, Stripedfur had laughed them off, all whilst looking nervous. An older queen would do well with one or two kits, not _five_. 

“Sweetpaw, go get raspberry leaves and borage.” Fallshine said in a calm voice, her gaze flicking to her littermates. “Lionslash, go get moss; wet moss. Tawnyspot, go get a stick for Stripedfur to bite on. Make sure it’s a durable one, one that won’t snap easily.” Padding towards the nursery, she stepped to the side as Heatherkit and Pinknose came out, settling in a warm patch of sunlight nearby. “Wolftail, you can come in if you stay out of the way. Stripedfur might need you to keep her calm and focused.”

Fallshine had hardly finished speaking when a low moan filtered out from the nursery.

“New kits are always a blessing.” Morningstar purred, startling Goldenkit. His belly fur was clumped up with the troublesome snow, but he didn’t seem to notice nor mind. “Stripedfur and Wolftail are fine warriors; their kits will certainly take after them.” He blinked, his pale yellow eyes seeming so unusual with his deep golden fur. “But tonight, we must play the waiting game. It will take time for them to come into our world.”

Settling down on his belly, the great leader began to purr softly as he tucked his paws underneath him, gaze watchful as it was pinpointed upon the nursery. As her siblings drifted off, Goldenkit decided to lay down beside him, emerald gaze watching as Lionslash and Tawnyspot came back into camp, dropping off their supplies before going to share tongues with their Clanmates in the snow.

* * *

By the time Goldenkit had woke back up, dusk had fallen around the camp. 

Pinknose was still stretched out in a clear spot in camp, Heatherkit curled up in a small brown ball on her mother’s flank. Leafkit and Silverkit were a calico and silver mass, tucked right into Chidingbird’s belly. He had a far – too big Bluekit stretched out across his paws, and looked completely uncomfortable. Wolftail was standing outside the nursery, fur standing on end.

Surprisingly enough, Morningstar was still beside her, in the same position he had been in whilst she had fallen asleep. “Three toms, and a she – cat so far.” He reported, his gaze flickering over to her. The way he was gazing at her was intense, it made her uncomfortable.

“So she _is_ going to have five?” Goldenkit replied in surprise. Silverkit had been right.

“Yes,” Morningstar's tone was soft, though there was an underlying tone of worry. He was keeping something from her, yet Goldenkit knew better than to push. He was their leader; him even sitting next to her was a surprise! Though, now that she thought about it, he had always been interested in her. When Leopardspring, Morningstar and Chidingbird thought that she couldn’t hear, she always listened in to their conversations, confused as to why their leader was asking about her wellbeing.

Maybe he had taken an interest in her so she would become his apprentice?

Excitement that had started to bubble inside of her chest immediately became crushed when Sweetpaw squeezed out of the nursery, heading towards Wolftail. The way her tail was dragging in the snow and the way her shoulders were hunched screamed that her news wasn’t good. After whispering to the tom and stepping to the side as he made his way into the nursery, she spoke to the Clan.

“Three toms and two she – cats. ThunderClan has been truly blessed with their birth.” She dipped her head, padding over to Pinknose and flicking the queen on the shoulder as a signal that she was able to go back into the den.

Stiffly, Morningstar rose to his paws, stretching out each of his limbs until they trembled. With a dip of his head to Goldenkit, he padded over towards the nursery, shoulders catching on the brambles as he made his way inside. The murmur of his voice, Wolftail’s, and Stripedfur’s weakened one filtered out to the camp. Their words were unintelligible, but none of it sounded happy.

Goldenkit took her time in stretching and cleaning the snow clumps off of her belly, hating the way they felt and knotted her fur. Refreshed, she trotted over to where Leafkit was currently untangling himself from Silverkit, her brother looking uncomfortable. 

“I wouldn’t bother Stripedfur and her kits tonight, if I were you,” Chidingbird commented, swinging his broad head to look sternly at Goldenkit. 

Feeling as if her father was singling her out, the kit squeaked. “I’ll stay away from them!” She promised, narrowing her emerald hues at Chidingbird indignantly. 

“Stripedfur needs her rest tonight. Just between us, though?” His voice dropped. “There’s a chance she won’t make it through the next moon. I just want you to be prepared. The kits are going to need someone to look after you, and if she does join StarClan, you and your littermates should be the ones to guide them.” 

Goldenkit’s blood began to turn to ice.


	7. starclan knows.

As the moon began to reach its peak in the sky and as visitors made their way into the nursery, Goldenkit was finally allowed to meet the new kits. 

Stripedfur was half – asleep in the comforting darkness, her long, skinny body stretched out across her soft nest of moss. The broken stick shards had been discarded, and there was a bundle of damp moss by her maw. Five little bodies were squirming at her still swollen belly, mewling and kneading at their mother’s soft stomach. 

Raising her head, Stripedfur focused her dark gaze upon Goldenkit, a purr rumbling in her throat. “Come to say hello?” Her voice strained with fatigue. 

“Yes. They're certainly beautiful.”  _Was I really this small once?_  The thought passed through her mind, her expression filled with wonderment. 

The queen beckoned Goldenkit closer. Gently, she touched her tail tip to the smallest kit, with fur as dark as the sky outside. “This is Nightkit, one of the she – cats,” her tail moved to a brindled kit next to Nightkit, with a mixture of cream and brown fur. “This is Softkit; Sweetpaw suggested the name because of her soft fur.”

At the sound of her name, Softkit mewed loudly, stretching her small body out before going back to sleep. 

“This one is Snowkit; he's quite big.” The tomcat next to Softkit was pure white and nestled in his mother’s belly completely. “Winterkit looks a lot like Snowkit, but his tail is a blotchy gray.” Winterkit was pure white as well, except for his tail. Like Stripedfur said, it was a blotchy gray, curled up over his soft face. “And this last one is Whitekit.” 

Whitekit looked identical to Snowkit. They had the same fluffy white pelt, the same thick tails, and the same curved ears. Whitekit, although, was smaller than his identical counterpart.

“They’re beautiful,” Goldenkit purred. “I can’t wait until their eyes open!” 

“As do I.” Stripedfur rasped her tongue over Softkit’s flattened ear, tail tip twitching with amusement as the kit mewed in protest. 

Not wanting to leave the nursery, Goldenkit hesitated, sneaking a look at Stripedfur. The queen looked exhausted; her fur was matted in multiple areas, and her eyes were glazed. Over the soft snores of the kits, she could hear that Stripedfur was wheezing. Fluid was gathering at her tear ducts and streaming from her nostrils.  

Maybe Chidingbird was right. Maybe Stripedfur was at her end.  

“Do you need any prey?” Goldenkit offered, suddenly feeling suffocated by the nursery. The bramble walls seemed to close in on her, as did the new sounds and scents. Since Heatherkit had gotten ill almost as soon as she was born, none of her littermates or herself had had the chance to get used to having new kits in the den.  

“Wolftail is going to go hunt and bring me back something fresh. Thank you for offering,” the queen set her head down on her paws, struggling to shift in a minor way as not to disturb her kits.  

Murmuring a soft goodbye and backing out of the nursery, Goldenkit inhaled lungful after lungful of the cool night air, a chill rippling through her pelt. Her emerald gaze lingered upon Fallshine as the medicine cat padded into the nursery, a bundle of herbs clasped in her maw. 

“Aren’t the kits just beautiful?”

Heatherkit was still awake, wide cerulean eyes focused upon Goldenkit. She was a small she – cat, with fur as dark as the wilted ferns. Her pelt was a mixture of fluffy and silky, and the young kit was slowly beginning to grow into her body. She mooned after Leafkit constantly, desperately trying to get his attention, no matter what it took. It was amusing to watch her run after him; desperate for any attention that he could possibly give her. Though, Leafkit did speak to her every so often, he didn’t pay too much attention to her. His interests lay in the medicine den, not in she – cats that wanted his attention. 

Warily, she responded. “Stunning.”

“I can’t wait until they're big enough to play!” Oblivious to Goldenkit's concern, Heatherkit carried on. “There are so many, it’ll be amazing to play mossball with them!” The younger kit was practically vibrating with excitement, then gasping as she realized something. “Imagine playing _Leader_ with them! We’d have a full Clan!”

Her tail tip twitched with slight annoyance. One thing about Heatherkit was that she was persistent. She never stopped, even when she was told to. Pinknose would often comment and say that she would make a fine warrior one day, but until then, Goldenkit had yet to believe the queens words. “Yeah, they’ll be great to play with.” Goldenkit lied, the words tasting sour upon her tongue. She didn’t have time for games! She’d be an apprentice by the time the kits were old enough to come out of the nursery.

“I’m gonna befriend all of them.” Heatherkit continued on, arching her lower back in a luxurious stretch. As the moonlight fell upon her pelt, Goldenkit could see dark stripes running down her spine and across her sides. She looked more like Tigertail than Pinknose. 

Before Heatherkit could ensnare her with any more excited words, Goldenkit hastily turned on her paws, making her way over to her littermates. They had shifted since she had last seen them; Bluekit and Silverkit were one big silver – blue – gray mass, with Leafkit curled around the two of them. Chidingbird was a few mouselengths away, refusing to leave his kits alone to suffer in the snow. Since Leopardspring wasn’t there to keep them warm, he had taken it upon himself. The deputy looked uncomfortable, curled up on the frozen ground with hard snow surrounding his thin, patchy pelt. 

In the morning, when Stripedfur was feeling better and the kits were stronger, then they’d be allowed back in the nursery. The queen needed space, and time to heal, especially now that she appeared to be ill. If the rest of the dens weren’t filled with cats, then they’d be allotted some shelter, but the clearing was fine just for a few hours. 

Pressing her spine against Leafkit and curling herself into a tight ball, Goldenkit tried to block out the cold that was radiating through the hard ground and seeping into her bones.

* * *

When Goldenkit finally woke, she was in the nursery. Silverkit’s fluffy tail was twitching against her nose, making the she – cat sneeze. Bluekit was pressed against her spine, right where a dull ache was beginning to form. Bracken poked through from the soft moss, digging into her pelt. 

Picking her head up, the kit surveyed who was in the nursery. Leafkit was gone, presumably out in the clearing to pick at the fresh prey. Pinknose was dozing in her nest. Heatherkit was nowhere to be seen. Stripedfur was curled around her five kits in her nest, her breath coming in sharp wheezes. 

No warm sunlight was filtering in through the gaps in the brambles. Instead, there was a bitter chill outside, causing the wind to blow mercilessly against the den. If she was to guess, it was snowing outside. Throughout the entire leafbare, the snow hadn’t truly fallen. Overnight, it would dust the clearing, and then be gone by the time sunhigh came. 

Unraveling herself from her siblings, the she – cat quietly padded out to the camp, trying her best not to wake up Stripedfur’s newborn kits. Squeezing through the entrance was especially hard; with how big she has become, stray bramble branches would scrape against her shoulders and spine. All four of the kits were growing too big to fit in the nest together. Their play fights were getting more and more rough, all of them longing to be sparring.   

“Is Stripedfur awake yet?” Wolftail’s voice startled her.

“No. She’s still asleep.” Peeking over her shoulder to see if what she had said was true, Wolftail stood upon the tips of his toes before finally nodding. He looked exhausted; he must have been up all night.

Stealing a look at the freshkill pile, there was more prey lingering in the area than she had seen in a while. Even though the wind was blowing, so hard that she thought it was going to knock her over or blow her away, The prey was sheltered and fresh enough that it was still warm.

From what the early morning hunters had brought back, the prey was beginning to stir from their burrows. Even though the wind was blowing hard and the snow was falling thickly, it had to be just a fluke. Leafbare had to be retreating and loosening its grip upon the forest. Even the rest of the Clan was looking to be in better spirits.

Willowspark was curled up in the entrance of the elders den, her narrow head raised to examine the sky. Her eyes still remained sightless, but it was almost as if she were counting each individual flake as they spiraled down. Blackstem was beside her, murmuring unintelligible words in her ear.

Heatherkit was tumbling around the clearing, attacking the falling flakes with little squeaks of excitement. Leafkit had to be in the medicine den because Goldenkit couldn’t see him in the camp. The warrior’s scents were stale, as were Sweetpaw’s. Everyone had to be out hunting or patrolling.

Even Morningstar’s scent was stale.

Letting Wolftail squeeze past her into the nursery, Goldenkit padded over to the pile, snagging a stringy starling for herself. Disliking the way the snow was crushed up against her thick pelt, she settled in an overhang in camp, picking at the starling until it was nothing but bones. It tasted stale and a bit woody, but it filled her belly enough. Still tired from the previous night, she set her head on her paws and dozed. 

The rest of the day was slow.

All of the warriors and the apprentices were in and out, all carrying prey and different herbs. The herbs were shriveled and beginning to turn brown at the edges of the leaves, but they still smelled strongly. The prey itself was skinny and stringy, hardly retaining any meat on its bones.  

But, prey was prey. 

Silverkit and Bluekit had been dozing throughout the day. They had gotten a bad night’s sleep like Goldenkit did, so the three of them were curled up, just resting. Sweetpaw was mentoring Leafkit in her spare time, throwing tidbits of information at him whilst he followed her around. She had infinite patience when it came to Leafkit, and his questions, almost exactly like how her father had for her.

Over the course of the day, Stripedfur had gotten worse. Wolftail hadn’t left her side, not even when Fallshine had tried shoo him from the nursery. The queen was complaining of breathing problems and she hadn’t been able to eat anything. Goldenkit had overheard Pinknose tell Tigertail that Stripedfur hardly had enough milk to spare for her five kittens. 

Fallshine had been sending Sweetpaw and a few others to get different herbs to try and battle Stripedfur’s strange illness, but they weren’t helping her in the slightest. She just kept getting worse and worse, despite Fallshine and Sweetpaw’s attempts. 

By sunhigh, the snow had melted from the clearing and had stopped falling. No warrior was sitting on their tails today; they were in and out of camp, keeping themselves warm with training, hunting and patrolling. Morningstar, too, was in and out of camp, prey in his maw and his gaze glowing with excitement.

The Clan was starting to pull itself back together.

* * *

Things were like this for the next quarter moon. Every cat in camp was working from dawn until dusk; even the kits had jobs to do. News had traveled around the Clans that ShadowClan had launched another unjust attack on WindClan. ShadowClan had pushed their limits and Diamondstar wasn’t standing for it. She was guarding her territory, warning ThunderClan patrols and telling them to attack any ShadowClan cat found on WindClan or ThunderClan land. Morningstar wanted to stay out of this war, but he had told Diamondstar that if he caught wind of any plans that the ShadowClan cats had.

Being wary about the ThunderClan camp, Morningstar had ordered that on top of what they were already doing, that the warriors reinforced the walls, the tunnels, and the dens. The elders and the queens were helping the warriors with weaving brambles and organizing the construction, whilst the kits got underneath every cats paws and tried to help, only to end up with a thorn in the pad and go wailing to the medicine den.

It seemed to be that Morningstar had forgotten about when he was going to make Goldenkit, Silverkit, Bluekit, and Leafkit apprentices. They were encroaching upon their sixth moon; they were needed more as apprentices now than kits! When she had tried to bring it up to Chidingbird, her father had brushed her off, telling her that becoming an apprentice now wasn’t an important problem at this moment. 

“My paws ache,” Bluekit complained, gaze narrowed. Her tongue was flicking out, gingerly brushing against her sore pads. “How long does Morningstar think we can keep doing this?”

“Until he says otherwise.” Redpaw replied, his tone harsher than he had intended for it to be. He had been put on strict camp arrest, since he had ‘accidentally’ aggravated a ShadowClan apprentice. The other tom, Sootpaw, hadn’t wasted anytime in pouncing upon Redpaw. Cottontrail had been the one to pull the two of them apart, promising Redpaw that Dogbreath would certainly hear of what he had done. Ever since, he had been in a bad mood and taking it out on every cat around him. Something in him had shifted.

Foxpaw and Vixenpaw were the type to pick fights with cats like Sootpaw, but Redpaw?

Releasing the bramble that she had been holding, Goldenkit huffed. “Just like ShadowClan to go ahead and do something like that to WindClan.”

“They had been too quiet for far too long. It was making everyone nervous.” Blackstem, from beside her, scoffed. “Cinderstar had been sitting out on the sidelines, so it was about time he attacked WindClan again. I just never thought he’d attack in such a bold way and provoke WindClan.”

A wail coming from the nursery interrupted the elder before he could go on and put Cinderstar down.

Redpaw’s ears had been curved towards the nursery, were now flattened down to his skull. His amber gaze glistened with grief. “Stripedfur is gone.”

Over the passing days, Stripedfur had gotten even worse. She hadn’t been eating, hadn’t been drinking. All she did was lay in her nest with a glazed look and always struggling with her breathing. The kits were allowed in the nursery only to sleep, otherwise they were working their paws off. Fallshine had kept saying that Stripedfur and her kits needed their rest; that they shouldn’t be disturbed.

Lot of good that did. 

Wolftail’s wail had captured the attention of the entire Clan. Those who were still in camp, anyway. Rising to her paws, Willowspark padded into the nursery, and Goldenkit knew what she was going to do. She would comfort the kits whilst Blackstem, Minnowteeth, and Rainsplatter retrieved Stripedfur’s body. That night, they’d sit vigil and mourn their fallen Clanmate. 

First, the entire Clan needed to be there for it.

* * *

“Stripedfur’s death is a loss to us all.” Morningstar conceded, his broad head lowering. He and the others had gotten back before moonrise, only to find Blackstem, Rainsplatter, and Minnowteeth preparing the queens still body for the vigil. 

Wolftail had his nose pressed in her pelt, unmoving. Willowspark continued to comfort the kits in the nursery. They were old enough to start eating prey, but they needed their mother to help coax them into it. 

That wasn’t possible anymore. 

Morningstar hopped off of the ledge, padding forward and lumbering down in front of the gray queen. The broad leader managed to look so small when he sat vigil. With his nose pressed in Stripedfur’s cold fur, his golden pelt just barely brushed against Wolftail’s, giving the grieving tom some comfort.

From the entrance of the medicine den, Leopardspring was curled up, her expression dark. She and Stripedfur had been close, and it seemed to be killing her to not be able to properly attend her vigil. Even from the distance she was at, Goldenkit could hear the breath rasping in and out of her mother’s lungs.

Softkit trotted out of the nursery, turquoise hues wide as she took in all the cats gathered in camp. This was her first time out of the nursery, Goldenkit realized dimly. Wolftail had kept a close eye upon his kittens and Stripedfur, refusing to let any one of the five leave the safe enclosure.

Padding over to the wonder struck kit, the she – cat looked down on the kit, a purr rumbling in her throat when she realized just how pretty Softkit was. During her first few weeks of life, she hadn’t grown much, nor had her pelt changed. It was still the same soft fur that it had been when she was born. Except, it was a creamy white. Down her spine and on her flanks, were sandy markings that brindled her pelt. The first time that Goldenkit had seen her, she hadn’t gotten too good of a look at her thanks to the naturally dark setting of the nursery. 

“What are you doing out here?” Goldenkit managed to say, having trouble speaking.

The younger kit gazed up at her with those stunning eyes, opening her pink maw when she spoke. “I wanted to see when Stripedfur was coming back to the nest!” She squeaked. “Willowspark is fun, but she smells.” Her nose wrinkled as she carried on. “Wolftail should come back, too! He promised us that he’ll teach us how to play mossball.”

No one had told her yet? No one told  _any_ of them yet? 

Swallowing hardly, Goldenkit forced herself to smile. "They can’t come back to the nursery right now; they’re in a very important meeting. She moved to block Softkit’s view of Stripedfur, the fur rippling along her spine nervously. What could she do to distract Softkit from seeing her mother?

“Can I tell you a secret?” Goldenkit’s voice had become hushed, emerald gaze darkening with sadness.

“Yes! Please do!” Softkit bounced around Goldenkit’s large paws, her stubby tail fluffing out. 

Twitching her tail tip as an indication that Softkit should follow her, Goldenkit led the younger cat to a corner of camp, swiping the left – over snow away with her paws. Once there was enough room for the two of them to be settled together comfortably, Goldenkit lay down, waiting until Softkit did the same.

“Now, you’re not going to like this,” she began, picking her words carefully, “but Stripedfur can’t come back to the nursery.”

“Why not?”  Softkit tilted her head to the side, gaze questioning. 

“Because StarClan called her away for a  _very_ special mission. They want her to help them with something, and she’s going to be gone for a _very_ long time.” She struggled to keep her tone light and was failing miserably. 

“Why couldn’t they have taken another warrior?” Softkit’s turquoise eyes filled with hurt. “Why did they have to take  _Stripedfur_?” Her voice was growing louder and louder with her distress.

Goldenkit was officially struggling to help Softkit understand. “She was chosen a long time ago, and it was just her time. You’ll see her again! She’ll be in your dreams, and she’ll be there when it’s _your_ turn to go to StarClan. She’ll welcome you, and help you with _your_ special mission.” She paused, resting her tail upon Softkit’s narrow shoulders. “I know I’m not Stripedfur, but . . . I’m here for you. I’ll be your friend. Or, whatever you want me to be.” Her words sounded empty to her, but, Softkit seemed to be eating them right up.

That night, Goldenkit slept in Stripedfur’s cold nest, nestled with the young kits. Softkit slept right up against her back, Whitekit cuddled between her paws, Nightkit slept on her flank, Winterkit slept near her belly, and Snowkit cuddled right in next to Winterkit, his tail constantly brushing his littermates nose.

Even though it had seemed uncomfortable at first, Goldenkit found that their warmth comforted her, and that she didn’t mind the feeling of kits pressed against her like she once thought.


	8. gathering.

Chidingbird had Goldenkit pinned down, his rough tongue rasping over her fur. The tips of his sheathed claws were digging into her pelt, keeping her in place whilst he rapidly licked. “Stay still,” he growled, stopping Goldenkit from squirming. _Again_! How could she manage to get stuck underneath her parent’s tongue as they groomed her fur into perfection? 

Beside her, Leafkit, Bluekit, and Silverkit were groomed as perfectly as they could be. The night before, Chidingbird had come into the nursery, telling them all that the following morning Morningstar would make them apprentices. Rather than let them be blindsided, he had told them to get as much sleep as they could, and prepare for the worst grooming they’d ever experience. Leopardspring was the one who was gentle, Chidingbird was not.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” Morningstar yowled, his head held high. His gaze was filled with pride, pale yellow gaze focused upon the kits before him.  

Unable to stop herself from shaking, Goldenkit pressed hardly into Bluekit’s side. Her littermate pressed back, both of them unable to stop quivering. 

“Today is a good day for ThunderClan,” the leader spoke as the Clan gathered, “even though Stripedfur’s death has left us struggling, we will have four new apprentices.” His eyes settled on each of the quivering young cats, amusement mixing with pride on his face. “We’re going to start with Leafkit. He won’t be following the path of a warrior.”

Fallshine stood up just as Leafkit did. “Instead, he shall be apprenticed to Fallshine. It’s been a long time since we’ve had more than one medicine cat in training, but with Sweet _herb_ accepted as a full medicine cat by StarClan, Fallshine should be able to get some rest from training this pawful!”

The Clan purred in amusement, knowing that Leafkit was only a curious cat. 

“Leaf _paw_ ,” Morningstar continued, “do you accept the post of medicine cat apprentice?”

The young tom froze for a moment before nodding vigorously. “I do!”

Fallshine came forward and pressed her nose against his. “This time, when we go to the Moonpool, I’ll get to take you as opposed to Sweetherb. She’s been too many times already!”

The pure white she – cat snorted, flicking her tail across Fallshine’s flank. At the previous half – moon, Fallshine had announced that Sweetherb had completed her training, and was now a full medicine cat. Though her training would never really stop, Fallshine had really been taking advantage of having another set of paws around.

As Leafpaw got settled beside Fallshine and Sweetherb, Morningstar began again. “Bluekit,” his gaze settled on the blueish – gray she-cat. “I had a bit of trouble deciding who your mentor would be. But, your father helped me realize who would be the best match for you; Runningfang.” Turning to the young warrior, he continued before Runningfang could interrupt. “Even though you are a young warrior, I believe that you’re ready for your first apprentice. One day, I hope that you will be my deputy, or even leader of ThunderClan. You have the natural ability to lead, and wisdom that matches my own. You’ll do your best with Bluepaw, I know you will. Besides, it’ll be practice for when your own kits are brought into ThunderClan.”

Panthershadow’s dark pelt twitched nervously from her spot beside her mate. “Speaking of . . . I hate to interrupt the ceremony, but, I am going to have Runningfang’s kits! I’ll be joining Pinknose in the nursery soon enough.” Purrs of congratulations rippled through the Clan, causing Panthershadow to duck her head in embarrassment. 

Bluepaw and Runningfang touched noses, and Morningstar turned to Silverkit. “Now, Silverkit, you were a bit easier to place. You might be a ball of fire, like your mother was when she as your age, but you need someone to keep that fire in check. Ashheart, you’ll be training Silverpaw. I hope you pass onto her your restraint, and your endless patience.”

Silverpaw excitedly dashed forward, her nose colliding with Ashheart's painfully. The older warrior rubbed her nose with her paw, hissing, but her eyes were filled with amusement. 

“And, finally, Goldenkit,” pale yellow hues were turned upon herself, and she trembled with anticipation. “I found that no warrior fit you —” her heart sank, “— so that’s why I decided to do something I haven’t done in a _very_ long time; train an apprentice myself. You will be my apprentice until the day I give you your warrior name, Goldenpaw.” The tomcat jumped down from his spot, moving to touch his nose against hers. “You better impress me today,” he breathed, “I haven’t trained a young cat like yourself in many seasons. Don’t think I won't go hard on you because you’re the deputies daughter.” 

Goldenpaw’s heart was soaring. Not only did she have the Clan leader as her mentor, she was an apprentice! 

“ _Goldenpaw! Silverpaw! Bluepaw! Leafpaw!_ ”The Clan yowled to the afternoon sky, welcoming their new apprentices, and newleaf with them.

* * *

For the afternoon, Goldenpaw had trekked throughout the territory with Bluepaw. Runningfang had diligently showed them all of the best hunting places; all of the borders and even the tree bridge to get to the island! Morningstar had had some business to discuss with Chidingbird, so he hadn’t been able to come.  _Next time, I’ll take you out and we’ll practice some hunting._ He had promised, though Goldenpaw doubted it.

He was the Clan leader; she couldn’t have his attention all of the time. It was unfair to ask that of him, he had the entire Clan to think of, not just her.

Runningfang showed the two apprentices the border they shared with SkyClan and ShadowClan, WindClan, and found them some RiverClan markers to sniff. He showed them the training area and all of the little nooks in their territory, telling them everything that they needed to know. They came across Silverpaw and Leafpaw at one point, but, didn’t linger with the other apprentices.

Grooming herself by the apprentices den, her curved ears perked upwards as Redpaw slid out. He had grown tall and broad; his fluffy tail was the only thing that made him look even remotely innocent. Minor scars littered his thick pelt, contrasting harshly against his lightly colored flesh.

“There are new nests for you three. Robinpaw made them for you.” He looked uncharacteristically annoyed. Only recently had Dogbreath and Morningstar decided that his punishment could be lifted so he had been spending most of his time out in the forest, though that didn’t seem to lift his mood any.

“I’ll have to thank her when she comes back.” Goldenpaw stretched, her paws and legs sore. She’d miss Robinpaw when the apprentice became a warrior. She had become the only tolerable one out of her littermates in the most recent moons. 

Dusk had started to settle around the camp. Tonight was the night of the Gathering; the moon was beginning to rise in the sky whilst the sun set. Morningstar and Chidingbird hadn’t decided who would be going yet, and Goldenpaw wasn’t expecting to be chosen.

Chidingbird slid out of the leader’s den, jumping down into the camp clearing. “The following cats are coming to the Gathering tonight: Runningfang, Lionslash, Cherryflash, Fangscrape, Ashheart, Cottontrail, Weedrun, Hazelfern, Redpaw — though, Dogbreath is sure you don’t deserve it. Vixenpaw, Dogbreath, Bluepaw, Goldenpaw, Tawnyspot, Riverfoot, Tigertail, Moonyelp, Lostclaw, Daisyfall, and Thrushwing. Same routine applies. Eat, rest, and then we’ll go.” 

Glancing over at Redpaw in shock, the apprentice couldn’t help the big grin pulling at her lips. She hadn’t been expecting to be chosen to go to the Gathering, it was an honor! “I’m going to the Gathering tonight!” She squeaked, forgetting her vow to remain poised.  

Redpaw impatiently flicked his tail. “It’s no big deal, it’s just a Gathering. Nothing too eventful will happen, especially since ShadowClan completely turned WindClan against them. It’ll be short, and strained, and no fun.” 

“What has gotten into you?” Goldenpaw snapped, staring at the older apprentice with shock. Had he and Foxpaw switched bodies?  

“Do you  _really_ want to know?” Redpaw growled. 

Glowering at him, Goldenpaw firmly nodded. “I want to know.”

Redpaw loomed over her, curling his lip over his sharp teeth. “Daisyfall and Thrushwing are going to have more kits. They’re going to have another litter and forget that Vixenpaw, Foxpaw, Robinpaw and I exist. I’m just a _little_ upset about not being in the center of their attention now. Selfish, I know. _Happy_?” With a hiss of frustration, he whirled away from her, stalking towards the freshkill pile.  

Surprised at his outburst, Goldenpaw hesitated. She hadn't thought of that before. She could see where he was coming from. If Chidingbird and Leopardspring were to have more kits, which they weren’t, she knew she would be jealous as well. 

Even though new life is a blessing to the Clan, it can also be a burden to those who lost the attention of their parents. Thrushwing and Daisyfall were attentive parents, but there were only so many kits they could split their time between. 

With her tail tip twitching, Goldenpaw rose to her paws, ready to dart across the clearing to give the young tom a piece of her mind. 

But, Robinpaw had slipped out from the elders den and was weaving around her littermate, chattering like an excited starling. She had said something that lifted his spirits, because Redpaw had actually smiled for the first time that moon. 

An unfamiliar form of disappointment wound itself into a tight ball inside of her chest cavity, slowly lowering herself back into a seated position. She wasn’t hungry anymore. Instead, she felt . . . jealous? 

Shaking her head in order to clear it, she forced herself to trot over to the freshkill pile and pick a mouse up, intending on eating the whole thing.  

She’d need her strength if she was going to the Gathering.

* * *

Excitement washing her wariness away, Goldenpaw padded alongside of Bluepaw, her pelt brushing her littermates. They were both keeping stride with Runningfang, not stopping to talk. Moonyelp, Thrushwing and Daisyfall were padding behind the apprentices, murmuring quietly.

Goldenpaw was wary about the form of crossing. She ended up getting stuck behind Redpaw, which was a mistake, because his thick tail kept lashing against her face and distracting her from what she was doing. When her paws ended up slipping on the damp bark, and her reflexes were too slow to save her, Vixenpaw had been the one to grab her.

The older apprentice had snagged her teeth into the base of Goldenpaw’s tail, steadying her before hauling her safely back onto the tree. “Don’t fall again, I won’t be there to rescue you.” The russet she – cat growled, her gaze icy.

Crossing was easier after that. Goldenpaw placed her paws in a straight line, taking each step carefully. Once or twice, her paws slipped, but she was quick to regain her balance. By the time she reached the beach and hopped off, her claws and her pads were sore.

Goldenpaw turned her gaze onto the brush before her, curiously looking at the gathering place. It was a larger area than she had ever imagined, and already she could hear the chattering of many cats. ShadowClan, WindClan and SkyClan were mingling beyond the bushes already. She could smell their defining scents. Their reek made her nose wrinkle. 

“Come on!” Redpaw looked happier than she had seen him in moons. “There are some apprentices you should meet.” He squeezed through a hole in the brush, Goldenpaw scrambling through after him.

Watching as Morningstar entered the clearing as well, the great tom proudly walked amongst the cats, greeting old friends and stopping to talk momentarily. Only a little stiff, the ThunderClan leader gave a massive leap and hauled himself into the Great Tree, settling on the branches after greeting the other leaders.

“ _Goldenpaw_ ,” Redpaw called, “come on!”

Excitement spiking through her pelt, Goldenpaw trotted over to him, suddenly feeling small between him and the older apprentices.

“This is Brindlepaw and Rockpaw of WindClan.” Redpaw gestured to each cat in turn.

Rockpaw was a mixture of a golden and gray tomcat, his eyes a striking blue. Brindlepaw was golden with brindled markings all down her body, her eyes matching Rockpaw’s. They had to be littermates.

“And this is Doepaw and Sootpaw of ShadowClan.”

Sootpaw was a black tom with dark sapphire eyes, whereas Doepaw was a light brown, with cerulean eyes. All of the four apprentices were just as built as Redpaw; sleek, hardy, and well – muscled. 

“Greetings,” Brindlepaw mewed, dipping her head to Goldenpaw. Curiosity gleamed in her gaze.

“I’m Goldenpaw,” she mewed when Redpaw turned to her, dipping her head in their direction. When Vixenpaw came running up to their group with a purr, practically tackling Rockpaw, the young apprentice took her chance to back away. The older apprentices were already chattering amongst themselves, sounding like a group of starlings.

Flattening her ears to her skull, Goldenpaw caught Lionslash’s gaze, her heart soaring with relief when he beckoned her over. “Overwhelmed?” He asked, a purr of amusement winding through his voice.

“Definitely. There are so many cats here. So much to see!” She plopped down beside him, careful not to tread upon a ShadowClan she – cats tail. “Every cat smells so differently from what I expected. It’s one thing to smell scent markers, another to smell a cat directly. Will I ever get used to it?” 

Lionslash nodded. “You will. They think we smell, too.” His pale golden pelt looked silver in the moonlight. “I was overwhelmed for my first Gathering. Thistledown had to practically sit on top of me to get me to stop asking him questions!”

A tail flicked over Lionslash’s ear. “He _did_ sit on top of you, mousebrain.” Tawnyspot tuned out of her conversation with a ShadowClan tom to cut into her brother’s conversation. “And, I will too if you keep kneading my tail!” 

“Sorry,” Lionslash dipped his head apologetically, moving his large paws away from his littermates fluffy tail. His amber eyes flickered up to the moon which had reached its peak. “If RiverClan don't arrive soon, we'll have to start without them.”

“Which one is Diamondstar?” Goldenpaw asked curiously, watching as Lionslash pointed to a lithe silver she – cat.

“That one.” 

Diamondstar was pacing along the length of her branch, long legs easily eating up distance. Her pelt was straight up silver with no distinctive markings. She was lithe; small and thin. Her head was narrow with ears that stuck straight up and an ugly scar lining the width of her maw. In the darkness cast down by the bare branches of the Great Oak, her eyes shone yellow. 

“That is Cinderstar.” 

A little way below Morningstar, a fluffy gray tom was lounging on a branch. His back legs and tail were hanging over, white tail – tip twitching lazily. His azure eyes were narrowed as he gazed down upon those below him, claws kneading the dry bark.

“That one is Thornstar. He jokes that he would have been named after a gorse bush if there hadn’t already been a cat with the surname ‘gorse’ in SkyClan already.” 

Thornstar sat beside Morningstar, dark eyes flashing in the moonlight. His pelt was a dark brown, the fur along his spine sticking straight up. He was a big cat, not bigger than Morningstar, but big enough. His pelt was marred with scars, all from past battles.

“ _There_ is Rigidstar,  _finally_.” 

Goldenpaw followed Lionslash’s gaze to where an orange and white she – cat came padding into the clearing. Her right front leg was lame, seeing as how she was limping yet still moving confidently. Her head was raised high, cerulean gaze trained along the Great Oak. Her pelt was sleek, and she was well muscled; but painfully thin.  

Behind her, RiverClan cats were beginning to weave their way around the already gathered cats, greeting friends and purring as they started to share stories. Goldenpaw couldn’t help but notice that most WindClan and ShadowClan cats were staying separated.

“The Gathering is about to begin!” Morningstar called, not rising to his paws. “There will be time to share tongues after; tonight is warm, and it is still early. Rigidstar, would you like to go first?” 

Rigidstar padded across her branch, gazing down upon her warriors. "Leafbare has been uneventful for us. Twolegs have stayed on their side of the river, and our borders still remain strong. Amberleap has moved into the nursery and given us three wonderful kits: Tinykit, Stormkit, and Dapplekit.” She dipped her head and moved back into the shadows. 

Next up was Cinderstar. “ShadowClan hasn’t been touched by the usual famine, nor sickness.” His tone was a mere drawl. “There is nothing else to announce.”

From her spot above him, Diamondstar curled her lip. She cut across Thornstar. “Our kits have just begun to recover from ShadowClan’s unjust attack,” she reported, ignoring the hisses and snarls that were directed at her from the ShadowClan cats. “We have four new apprentices: Sunpaw, Swiftpaw, Whimperpaw, and Fuzzypaw. Skyheart, after many seasons of service to his Clan, has also decided to move into the elders den. He was unable to make the long trip tonight. Brindlepaw and Owlfeather also chased a fox out of the moors into RiverClan territory this morning.”

To acknowledge the warning, Rigidstar simply dipped her head.

Once Diamondstar finished speaking, ThunderClan, SkyClan and RiverClan cats alike turned their muzzles to the sky, chanting the new apprentices’ names. “ _Swiftpaw! Whimperpaw! Fuzzypaw! Sunpaw!_ ” A black-and-white tom from beside Goldenpaw ducked his head, ears flattening to his skull with embarrassment.

Casting a long look at Diamondstar once silence fell, Thornstar rose and padded forward, his tail lashing with annoyance. “We have been scenting rogue scents close to our borders recently, but they haven’t crossed. Fowlfoot, Litchentail, Deerleap, and Hawkpaw chased a badger from our territory. We hope that it doesn’t return. Whorlheart, also, has moved to the nursery. Her kits will be due by the next moon.” 

Murmurs of congratulations rippled through the gathered cats. 

Morningstar lazily got to his paws, carefully moving towards the end of the branch. “ThunderClan has had its fair share of losses these past few moons; Treetail has passed on, as has our own Stripedfur, and — . . . Starrybreeze.” His gaze became pained. “Stripedfur grew very ill after she had her kits. She managed to bring five kits into the world before she joined StarClan. Nightkit, Softkit, Winterkit, Snowkit, and Whitekit will all be loved and raised by their Clan.”

Several cats who knew the senior warrior lowered their heads in grief.

“ThunderClan also has four new apprentices; our medicine den is a bit crowded, seeing as how Sweetherb and Fallshine have taken in a new apprentice: Leafpaw. Goldenpaw, Silverpaw, and Bluepaw have begun their warrior apprenticeship. Our nursery is full, apprentices and warriors healthy. ThunderClan can ask for no more.” There was a hint of a warning in his voice as he gazed at the other leaders. Goldenpaw knew that he didn’t miss the way Cinderstar curled his lip, the beginnings of a snarl pulling at his maw. 

“ _Leafpaw! Goldenpaw! Silverpaw! Bluepaw!_ ” This time, all of the Clan cats chanted. As they did so, Lionslash nudged her flank, causing her to lose her balance and stumble.

The Gathering quickly dispersed. 

ShadowClan and WindClan had settled far away from each other, whilst RiverClan, SkyClan and ThunderClan mingled with all those they called friends. Redpaw was sharing tongues with Doepaw and a second ShadowClan she – cat she didn’t recognize, whilst Vixenpaw chatted away with Rockpaw and a pure white she – cat. Lionslash was practicing battle moves with a RiverClan warrior, showing a pale brown tabby tom how to grapple an enemy and roll at the same time.

A heavy paw stepped on Goldenpaw’s tail and she snarled, whipping around with her claws out and ready to rake against whomever belonged to the paw. She was stopped suddenly when she saw just how small he was.

It was the WindClan apprentice that had been sitting beside her earlier; his ears were flat, an apologetic expression on his face. “I’m sorry!” He gasped, jumping off of her tail and trying to put some distance between them.

“It’s okay,” Goldenpaw purred, amused. “I’m Goldenpaw.”

Looking at her warily, the tom dipped his head. “I’m Swiftpaw.”

Her gaze flickered across his pelt, frowning. “You don’t look very swift.”

“I’m not,” he was purring now, too. "Brindlepaw is the fastest in our Clan; not even Diamondstar can match her speed. It's weird. She's an apprentice, and she can beat the leader.” 

Speaking of Brindlepaw, where did the apprentice go? Goldenpaw hadn’t caught sight of her pretty golden pelt anywhere since everyone started to share tongues. “Oh well, sometimes cats just have better qualities than their leaders do.” She shrugged her shoulders, sitting down and licking her chest fur nervously.

“How long have you been an apprentice?” Swiftpaw changed the subject, sounding cheery.

“Actually, I was just made one today.” Goldenpaw flicked her tail. “You?”

“I’ve been one for half a moon already!” He puffed out his chest. “My littermates and I all surprised Diamondstar and Shadeclaw by catching onto a lot of techniques quickly.” Swiftpaw sounded proud of himself.

“I bet I’ll surprise Morningstar and Chidingbird with how fast I catch on.” She replied, not wanting to be outdone. “I’m Chidingbird’s daughter _and_ the Clan leaders apprentice.”

“I would hate being Shadeclaw _or_ Diamondstar’s apprentice.” Swiftpaw shuddered. “Always having to keep up and impress them? No thanks! I’ll take Skinnyfoot any day!”

“It’s not that bad!” Goldenpaw objected, but she didn’t have any experience. She started training with Morningstar later on.

Swiftpaw rolled his eyes. “You haven’t even been _training_ yet. You don’t know what it’s like.” He looked over as Brindlepaw bounded to them, his gaze lighting with happiness. “Speaking of the fastest cat in the Clan . . .” 

“Don’t be boasting about me. I’m not _that_ fast.” Brindlepaw responded, her tone humble. “I have a lot farther to go before I can be considered the fastest.”

Swiftpaw threw an exasperated look at Goldenpaw. “See this here? This is a humble cat. This is a cat who won’t admit that she’s powerful but _knows_ it. Deep down.”

“And _this_ is a cat who has his head up his rear.” Brindlepaw’s tone was heavy with annoyance.

“Goldenpaw!” Bluepaw yowled, her tail lashing. “It’s time to go!”

Listening to the two Clanmates bicker, Goldenpaw hadn’t even noticed that ThunderClan was getting ready to go. SkyClan was already gone, and ShadowClan was on their way out.

“I’ll see you guys later! StarClan go with you.” Goldenpaw dipped her head and hurried towards her littermate, letting her pelt brush against the other she – cats.

“Did you meet anyone?” Bluepaw asked, gaze gleaming with interest. 

“I did. Redpaw introduced me to Rockpaw and Brindlepaw of WindClan, and Doepaw and Sootpaw of ShadowClan. I met Swiftpaw on my own. He was the tom I was talking to just now. Did you?” 

Bluepaw’s tail twitched. “Three SkyClan apprentices. One named Crowpaw, another named Mistpaw, and one named Chirppaw. Crowpaw was a stingy cat who didn’t seem to take enjoyment from _anything_.” She rolled her eyes. “I’d have preferred to meet cats who were _friendly_.”

“You’re not supposed to be making friends,” Cherryflash looked back over her shoulder at the two apprentices. The younger warrior looked particularly content. “It’s good to meet other cats and get a good idea of them, not get to know their every life detail.” The warrior dropped back so that she could walk with them. “You’ll face these cats in battle one day. It’s far easier if they’re not your friend.”

“But shouldn’t we be friendly with cats from other Clans?” Goldenpaw asked. “They might need our help one day, too.” 

“The Clans might be more accepting of each other now, tolerating each other more than they used to since SkyClan returned, but battles still happen. They won’t hesitate to attack you the first chance they get.” Cherryflash explained. The fur on the back of her neck was ruffled.

“She’s right.” Weedrun was walking beside Hazelfern, their fur brushing, only a few mousetail – lengths ahead. “You can’t have friends in other Clans. It never works out well.”

Silence fell as the ThunderClan cats headed back to camp, squeezing through the entrance and greeting their still awake Clanmates. Foxpaw and Robinpaw immediately crowded Vixenpaw and Redpaw, demanding for every detail that they missed. Bluepaw and Silverpaw were talking already, chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

Absolutely exhausted, Goldenpaw slipped into the apprentice den, curling up amongst the moss and mentally thanking Robinpaw for putting nests together for her and her littermates. It took no time at all for her to drift off.


	9. time for training.

Half a moon has passed since the Gathering.

During that time, Leopardspring moved into the elder’s den. She never truly recovered from greencough. Even now, with the fresh newleaf air, she had trouble breathing and often wheezed. 

Panthershadow had finally kitted ( she had been practically bursting ), and brought in four toms: Sootkit, Cinderkit, Slickkit, and Bonekit. Runningfang often pranced around Clan as the proudest father around, purring and playing with his kits constantly.

Heatherkit was now Heather _paw_ , and had been apprenticed to Twistedfang. The snaggle – toothed tom was harsh and strict, but, he seemed to have been treating Heatherpaw quite well. 

About three days after the Gathering, Leafpaw and Bluepaw had thought it was a good idea to head off into WindClan territory when they had been looking for herbs. They were discovered, and Diamondstar herself had come to camp with a patrol of WindClan cats to return one of the missing apprentices. Bluepaw had been put on camp arrest for a long time until she ended up earning her freedom back. Leafpaw, on the other paw, had ended up staying in WindClan camp to help the sole medicine cat, Ashheart, out with the many injured cats. Morningstar was allowing him to stay for two moons. 

Panthershadow wasn’t alone in the cramped nursery. Hazelfern had moved in, expecting Weedrun’s kits. Every morning, when Goldenpaw passed the nursery, she didn’t envy Panthershadow and Hazelfern. Wolftail’s kits were a mess; constantly running around camp and getting underneath the warriors’ paws and bothering the elders at every chance they got. They were teaching Panthershadow’s kits to do the same, and the black queen was horrified.  

Inside of the apprentices den, it was beginning to get cramped. Redpaw, Vixenpaw, Foxpaw, and Robinpaw all slept in one big mess. They were all warrior – sized by now, and yet, they slept in a huge pile! Silverpaw and Bluepaw usually slept next to each other, whilst Goldenpaw slept away from the other squirming bodies. When Heatherpaw had moved into their den, her space got taken away from her. The newest apprentice slept right in between Bluepaw and Goldenpaw. Every night was hot and cramped. Goldenpaw was lucky to get any sleep with how agonizingly stifling it was in there.

Poor Chidingbird had been looking longingly at the elders den, seeming to want nothing more than to move in there with his mate. Minnowteeth, Rainsplatter, and Blackstem were trying to talk him into it. Since Mumblethorn had passed away, the den had been unusually quiet. Chidingbird kept saying that as soon as Runningfang was ready to accept the deputy position, he would finally retire. 

Mumblethorn’s vigil had been the most upsetting, by far. Albeit being blind, Willowspark had buried him herself. She had wrenched her shoulder in the process of doing so, but, she hadn’t seemed to care. She wasn’t her usual self; her pelt seemed duller and she appeared to be unwashed. During the vigil, Lionslash had looked so small tucked up against his father’s side and nose stuck deep into his pelt. Tawnyspot and Fallshine had been upset as well, but they quickly recovered simply for the sake of the Clan.

Because Morningstar was usually busy with his senior warriors, and coaxing Wolftail back into his warrior duties, he hardly had time to train her. Every day, a new warrior mentored her. One day it was Cherryflash, the next it was Moonyelp, even Lostclaw had mentored her at least once! They all had such different teaching styles that it made Goldenpaw’s head spin, just trying to keep up.

Today, Morningstar had promised that she would have his undivided attention. He had explained to her that he wanted to see how her hunting skill was getting along, that it was important to be able to have all techniques down before the warmer weather came. Why? She had no idea. 

Crawling out of her nest at the break of dawn, Goldenpaw picked her way out from the apprentices den, careful not to step on any tails. Foxpaw would have her ears for breakfast if she woke him up!

Sneaking a look at the eldest apprentices, Goldenpaw had to stifle a snort of amusement. Redpaw was completely stretched out in his nest, Vixenpaw’s head on his flank. Foxpaw’s paws were gently battering against Redpaw’s exposed belly as he slept, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing his littermate. Robinpaw was lying in front of Redpaw, her thick tail tip gently brushing against his nose. Redpaw raised his head, sneezed, and went back to sleep. 

By the time their mentors came to collect them, Goldenpaw was sure that they would have a laugh at the mess before them.

Stretching out her long legs luxuriously as she padded out into the clearing, Goldenpaw blinked against the soft dawn light, spotting Morningstar sitting in front of the freshkill pile. There was still a bitter chill that signified that leafbare hadn’t truly left their forest alone yet, which led Goldenpaw to fluffing up her fur to keep warm. He beckoned her over to him with a flick of his tail, speaking once she came into earshot.

“Change of plans. We’re going to help the older apprentices with their assessments.” 

Goldenpaw perked her ears in interest as her mentor went on.

“It’s still too cold for the prey to begin running. You’re small and you’re fast. Redpaw, Foxpaw, Vixenpaw, and Robinpaw all need to learn how to track. Because we have coyotes in our territory, and other cats.” His gaze soured as he thought about their most recent defeat.

ShadowClan had caught ThunderClan by surprise and had taken a stretch of territory from them. In the attack, Barknose and Gorsebriar had been severely injured. Cinderstar had obviously told his warriors to do whatever it took to win them that territory back. Although it provided no prey and had no herbs on it, it was still a bitter defeat.

“They’ll be tracking you.” He carried on, as if he hadn’t stopped. “You know the territory well enough by now that you can successfully lead them around. I want you to change your direction, double back at them; do whatever it takes to get them off your trail. You’ll run from camp and they’ll chase you after you get far enough away. Your safe point is the lake. If you get into the water, then you win. If they catch you beforehand, they win.” 

“Preparing your apprentice for this, hm?” Dogbreath called as he moved towards the apprentice den, “I don’t doubt that Redpaw will be able to catch her before she can get past that fox burrow!” 

Morningstar gazed at the warrior with a steely expression. “Goldenpaw is the fastest apprentice, she’ll do fine.” He wasn't a competitive cat, but when his warriors taunted him, he became one. 

Dogbreath merely snorted as he disappeared into the den, his tail lashing with annoyance. 

“Don’t worry,” Morningstar murmured as he moved his maw towards her ear, “you’ll do fine. All you have to do is run, and change direction every couple of foxtail lengths. If you’re careful, they won’t catch you.” 

Vixenpaw and Redpaw exploded out of the apprentice den, pelts spiked with excitement. When Vixenpaw’s amber eyes settled upon Goldenpaw, her hackles rose. “We’ll be chasing  _her_?” She demanded as she turned to Tigertail, whose dark gaze gave nothing away.

“Yes. Bluepaw was the one you four were going to be chasing, but after she stepped on that thorn, Fallshine said that she couldn’t leave camp.” 

Robinpaw popped up from behind her sister. “I think she’ll give us a good chase,” she quipped, stalking around Gorsebriar with her thick tail lashing. The injured tom was just looking at her with his expression dark. 

“That’s right.” Riverfoot came over, standing beside Foxpaw. “You all know the rules, right?”

“Of course.” Redpaw spoke for his littermates, amber eyes bright. “We can’t use our claws, but if we get her before she gets into the water, then we win. If she gets in before we can catch her, we lose.”

Dogbreath dipped his head. “Right. Afterwards, we’ll do your battle assessments; it’ll be a joint session. First, we’ll assess you on how to attack a coyote, and then general battle moves. If that goes well, we might also be able to fit in your hunting assessment before the sun goes down.”

“Well, let’s get on with it!” Foxpaw growled, leaping to his feet. Riverfoot ran her tail along his spine in order to calm him down.

Drawing himself to his paws, Morningstar draped his tail across Goldenpaw's shoulders, leading her out of the camp. “When I yowl, count to ten, and then follow her trail. Make sure they don’t cheat or count too fast, Riverfoot.” He warned, catching the she – cats amused purr.

Leaving Goldenpaw at a thicket, Morningstar stepped back. “Start from here,” he ordered, “take any path you would like to the lake. Make sure to keep them on their paws; throw in twists, turns, whatever you can think of that’ll surprise them.”

She nodded feverishly, anxiety creeping its way into her chest. As she crouched down, preparing to run, Morningstar gave her a reassuring glance and then yowled.

At his signal, Goldenpaw took off. She crashed through the thicket, feeling the branches whip her fur and her face. If she went through the thicket, then they will have to, too. If they went around, they would lose time; time that would give Goldenpaw the advantage she needed to get ahead. But of course, they didn’t. They crashed through the thicket like she did, regaining themselves faster than she would have expected. 

Not daring to look over her shoulder, the golden apprentice tore through their territory, careful to change her direction. She started off going north, and then jerked to the east, lungs burning and excitement pulsing through her. She could hear paws thrumming the ground behind her, yet she still refused to look back. They were determined; she could give them all that much! 

Robinpaw was running along her flank, easily keeping pace with her. Her ears were swiveling, signaling to her littermates to either change their position, or pace. 

Not wanting it to be over yet, Goldenpaw skidded to a stop.

Surprised, Foxpaw went tearing past her, only managing to skid to a complete stop when he nearly crashed head – first into Redpaw. The toms spat in annoyance, quickly finding their footing and recovering from the temporary setback. 

With her ears flat against her skull, Goldenpaw tore back the way that they came, bunching her muscles and leaping over a thicket. Redpaw jumped after her, whilst Robinpaw and Foxpaw went around. Vixenpaw plunged right through it, her breath hot on Goldenpaw’s haunches. She had pulled into the lead!

Growling with the effort of keeping up her pace, Goldenpaw veered sharply to the left, hoping to lead them to the ShadowClan border, and then to the WindClan border. If she could just manage to split them up —! 

Vixenpaw quickly picked up on what Goldenpaw was doing. The red apprentice bunched up her muscles and made a desperate leap for Goldenpaw, missing by a mousetail length. She snarled, awkwardly landing on her side. Her hind leg was ensnared in a bramble.

Taking her chance, Goldenpaw sped backwards. She nimbly dodged Vixenpaw, flat out sprinting to the WindClan border. She was pulling ahead of the apprentices; she couldn’t hear their pawsteps beside or behind her.

Anxiety ripped through the young apprentice at the very thought of them sneakily taking her out. Her emerald gaze skimmed her surroundings, desperately searching for Foxpaw’s red pelt, or Redpaw’s —

Robinpaw’s paws slammed into the area in which Goldenpaw had been in mere moments before. She hissed with frustration as she rolled to a stop, letting Redpaw and Foxpaw take the lead. Her pace was slower; she must have injured one of her paws when she pounced.  

With how they were catching onto her tactics, she was going to have to run straight for the lake! That was the only way to escape her denmates. They were fast and ruthless.

Vixenpaw had recovered, seeing as how she was running alongside of Robinpaw. Both she – cats had dropped to the back of the patrol, fur spiked up, ears and tails flicking as they decided how to cut her off. Redpaw and Robinpaw began to flank her on the left, whilst Foxpaw flanked her on the right. They were going to cut her path off!

Pushing herself even harder, Goldenpaw found herself gasping with the effort. The trees were beginning to thin out; she couldn’t be too far from the lake now! She just had to get there before they managed to catch up to her!

Breaking out onto the shore, she made a mad dash for the water. She was almost there. Almost there. Almost _there_ —

As she rocketed into the shallows, Foxpaw howled with defeat. The water was cold; streaming off her pelt as she stood, emerald gaze gleaming with triumph.

“Now, what did you four do wrong?” Riverfoot questioned, emerging from the bracken. Her gaze was gentle, and her voice stern.

“We tried to catch her too soon. We gave her an opening to escape.” Vixenpaw muttered, flattening her ears to her skull. “We should have cut her off, and _then_ caught her. We should have been more clear about what we were going to do, too.”

“Good,” Tigertail purred. “You all did pass your assessment. You’re all just going to have to try harder next time.”

“Can we do it again?” Foxpaw was pacing, his amber gaze locked upon Goldenpaw.

“No.” Morningstar mewed firmly. “Goldenpaw has done enough for you four today. That dash must have been exhausting.” Padding into the shallows with her, his pale eyes glinted with kindness. “Good job today. I have to admit, I thought they were going to catch you a few times.”

Struggling to get her breath back, Goldenpaw nodded. “So did I,” she confessed. 

“You did well. Go back to camp, pick a piece of freshkill, and then be ready by sunhigh to hunt.”

_I get to hunt with Morningstar!_ Goldenpaw thought excitedly as she started to head back to camp, her paws tingling with excitement.

* * *

Goldenpaw ate a shrew and took on the chores of cleaning out the elders den whilst waiting for Morningstar to return to camp. Sorting through the bedding, Goldenpaw’s ears were pricked towards the elders whom were lying in the sun, listening to their idle chatter. They had their eyes on the kits in the clearing, keeping a wary eye out so that the nine kits didn’t hurt themselves.

“Do you remember Freckledwhisker and Crowheart, Willowspark?” Leopardspring asked, her voice raspy. She drew her tongue along her paw, trying to engage the other elder in conversation. “Those two were sweet cats. Sweet mothers.”

“I was only a kit when Freckledwhisker died.” Willowspark mumbled. Her pelt was dull and patchy. “I can’t remember much of them.”

Leopardspring’s tail twitched. “How about you, Minnowteeth?”

Minnowteeth stretched, expression becoming thoughtful. “I remember.” The she – cat mewed. “Freckledwhisker was a kind queen. She tried to take care of all the kits in the nursery, despite having Morningstar.”

Goldenpaw slowed as she tossed another clump of stale moss over her shoulder, hoping the elders didn’t stop talking. 

“Even we heard stories of her.” Blackstem looked over at Rainsplatter. The other tom’s expression was carefully blank.

“Any parent of Morningstar’s is a parent with good stories attached to them.” Rainsplatter offered.

“Not true.” Leopardspring countered. “Wiltedstar was his father, remember. We all know what Wiltedstar was like..”

“ _Shhh_.” Minnowteeth snapped, throwing a glance over at Goldenpaw. 

“Who . . . who is Wiltedstar?” Curiosity got the best of her. Looking at her mother and the other elders, Goldenpaw frowned, heat crawling beneath her pelt. “Why does it seem to forbidden to talk about him?”

Leopardspring was the only one who met her gaze. “The memory of him is still too strong, too powerful. It cuts like a claw. Too many of us still remember what it was like to live underneath his leadership. He was the leader of ThunderClan before Morningstar, little one.”

“And Morningstar’s father?”

“Yes,” her mother moved to clean out the nests with her as the other elders began to talk about something else. “Let me help you and explain.” She plucked a stale frond of bracken out, seemingly struggling to find words.

“Wiltedstar was a terrible leader. He kept all five Clans living in fear, constantly attacking border patrols and invading territories. The elders, queens, and the sick were all left to fend for themselves. Warriors and apprentices that were strong would only fight and hunt for themselves. He kept every cat under his control with just one thing; fear.

“He wasn’t opposed to killing cats. ThunderClan sat more vigils for their Clanmates during his leadership than any other time before. Each warrior, anyone able to fight would fight would be commanded to kill. Kits were apprenticed before they were six moons. Apprentices were made warriors after their first cat kill. It was a bad time to be alive.” Leopardspring swallowed.

“It only ended when Morningstar, a young warrior at that time, turned on Wiltedstar during a battle with WindClan. Morningstar begged for help, and WindClan agreed — as long as Morningstar killed Wiltedstar. So, in the thick of the battle, Morningstar attacked his father. His leader. He was deputy at the time, so he would be the one to take on the leadership and fix what his father did.

“He clawed out Wiltedstar’s throat, watching as the last of Wiltedstar’s lives drained away. It was a terrible thing for him to do, but he did it for the sake of the Clan. He’s been putting ThunderClan back together for _seasons_. The damage that has been inflicted on us from Wiltedstar is finally beginning to melt away.” 

“I did what I did to stop the terror.” Morningstar’s deep voice filled the small space of the den. “Wiltedstar was a terrible leader. He was going to destroy ThunderClan. No other cat was going to do it, so _I_ did it.” He fixed Leopardspring with a kind glance. “As I remember, _fondly_ , you were the one who urged me to do what it took.”

Leopardspring sniffed. “They called me the ‘ _Little Leader_ ’ when I was a kit, but when I saw that Morningstar had what it took to make ThunderClan change, I told him he had my full support.”

“Still such a prickly hedgehog, even now.”

“If _anyone_ is a prickly hedgehog, it’s _you_.” The she – cat began to bristle.

“It’s far too easy to get under your fur, Leopardspring.” Morningstar flicked his tail. “Bluepaw and Silverpaw are on their way from hunting to take care of the nest situation. I’m going to take Goldenpaw hunting.”

“Do you mind? That I told her?” A genuine spark of worry filled Leopardspring’s gaze.

“No. I don’t mind. He’s been gone for so many seasons that only myself and the eldest cats in the Clan remember him. The younger cats deserve to know their history.” Morningstar inclined his head, gesturing for Goldenpaw to follow him. “I’ll come visit you later with Chidingbird.” 

Leopardspring flicked her tail as they left the den. An awkward feeling filled Goldenpaw as she trailed along beside him, the fur pricking along her spine. 

“Was Wiltedstar really your father?” She asked, unable to help herself.

“Just as much as Chidingbird is yours.” Morningstar replied. “He is my father. I didn’t find out until I was made a warrior. He told me himself.” They squeezed out through the entrance together, Goldenpaw keeping pace with him as they headed towards the lake. “My mother died when I was a kit, so I never found out from her. It was a part of my life that I tried to bury because I was ashamed. I didn’t want anyone to know that Wiltedstar was my father. I kept it quiet for a long time, but it’s time for the others to know. His generation has died out.”

“Was it hard, killing him?”

“One of the hardest things I’ve ever done.” Morningstar lashed his tail. “No more of this. Wiltedstar is in the past. Speaking of him could bring bad luck to the Clan and no cat wants that.” Stretching his body out, Morningstar came to a stop. “Show me your hunting crouch.” He demanded.

Obediently, Goldenpaw crouched down, tucking her haunches underneath her and keeping her tail straight. She drew forward, her pawsteps light, trying her best to impress her mentor.

“You’re a bit lopsided, favoring your left hind paw,” Morningstar reported, “and your pawsteps are a bit heavier than they should be. Keep them light, and balance yourself out.” 

Taking his advice to heart, Goldenpaw straightened herself out, trying to keep herself from favoring her hind paw. She moved forward again, this time consciously watching where she put her paws, trying to refrain from brushing against any bracken or crunching leaves.

“Better.” Morningstar sounded as if he approved. “Tell me, what do you scent?”

Sitting down, Goldenpaw parted her maw, eyes narrowing in consideration as she drew in the jumble of scents. “Markingleaf, Mintbriar, Tigertail, and Thistledown came through here recently,” she began. “Their scents are stale, so it was earlier today. I also smell . . . rabbit? I think it’s fresh.”

Her mentor flicked his tail. “Go hunt it down.” He ordered as he sat down, his tail curling around his front paws. His ears were pricked, clearly prepared to listen to Goldenpaw’s attempt.

Swallowing back her nerves, Goldenpaw dropped into her best hunting crouch, prowling forward as she followed the scent trail. She could scent the tempting scents of a mouse and a thrush, but she did her best to ignore them. She was on a mission for that rabbit! 

As she crept through a patch of bracken, she saw the rabbits tail; a fluffy white splotch against the familiar forest colors. Excitement fizzed beneath her pelt as she drew forward, faster now, her pawsteps still as gentle and soft as can be. When she thought that she was near enough, she bunched her muscles beneath her, holding the position for a moment before lunging.

Her outstretched claws caught the rabbit, pinning the poor thing to the forest floor as she delivered the killing bite. Blood gushed into her mouth, warm and tempting, and Goldenpaw purred. She killed the rabbit! Trotting back to Morningstar with her tail kinked over her back, the rabbit firmly held in her maw, she tried her best not to look _too_ overly proud of herself.

* * *

“Sit down, Softkit!” Goldenpaw scolded. “You’re not going to be allowed to another Clan meeting if you don’t _sit_!” 

The squirmy kit plopped down with a soft bump, her paws shifting with energy. “But I want it to me my turn to be up there.” She mewed, her beautiful eyes fixated on Morningstar. “I want to be an apprentice _now_.”

“You have some time to go.” Goldenpaw rolled her eyes. “Now, hush! This is a very important ceremony for the other apprentices!”

Morningstar beckoned Foxpaw towards him, his pale yellow gaze glimmering. “Riverfoot, is Foxpaw ready to be a warrior?”

Riverfoot gazed affectionately at her apprentice. “He certainly is. I think his arrogance has died down enough for him to listen to the senior warriors!”

The Clan purred in amusement whilst Foxpaw shifted his paws, looking embarrassed.

“Then I give you your warrior name. By the powers of StarClan, Foxpaw, you shall now be known as Foxtail. Your agility and your determination to protect your Clan will aid your Clan.” He rested his maw on Foxtail’s head, and Foxtail licked Morningstar’s shoulder in return.

“Tigertail, is Vixenpaw ready to be a warrior?” Morningstar asked, and Tigertail simply dipped his head in response.

Morningstar looked down at the russet she – cat, pride gleaming in his gaze. “By the powers of StarClan, Vixenpaw, I give you your warrior name. You shall be now known as Vixenfur. ThunderClan will honor your intelligence and quick – witted nature.”

The ceremony went on, Morningstar ending up naming the other two Robinsong and Redtail. All of the young warriors kin crowded around them, yowling their names as loudly as they can and congratulating the warriors. All four of them looked like they were going to burst with pride.

“Now, I must announce that Chidingbird has decided to retire to the elders den.” Morningstar’s gaze turned sad as he looked at his old friend. “He’s dedicated himself to ThunderClan for seasons, and he has earned his retirement.”

With a pang, Goldenpaw realized how old her father looked. The fur along Chidingbird’s muzzle was gray, spreading up through his face. When he stood, his legs trembled with the effort of holding him up, and his eyes looked sunken in. Being ill during the colder moon had taken a terrible toll on him.

“At length, we have discussed who would replace Chidingbird as deputy. Though he is currently training his first apprentice, Runningfang is the best fit. Runningfang will be the next deputy of ThunderClan.”

The tom, clearly not expecting for it to happen _today_ , looked at Morningstar in surprise. The Clan yowled his name and Panthershadow wound around him in congratulation, purring as loudly as she could. Bluepaw’s eyes were glowing with excitement. 

“Wow!” Softkit jumped to her paws. “I have to go talk to Panthershadow’s kits! Their dad is the deputy now! See you later, Goldenpaw!” The young she – cat rushed off towards Bonekit, Slickkit, Cinderkit and Sootkit, whooping in congratulation.

When it was quiet again, Morningstar shared a look with Daisyfall. “Daisyfall will be moving to the nursery again with her next litter of kits. ThunderClan has never been so full of life before, and I love every bit of it.” With a final nod, Morningstar gave permission for his Clan to delve into the prey that they had prepared for this moment.

Goldenpaw ended up sharing a thrush with Fangscrape and Redtail, listening to the brother’s bicker. Happily, she noted that Chidingbird and Leopardspring were sharing the rabbit that she had caught earlier that day. 

“You push off with your _hind_ legs, Redtail! Don’t be such a mousebrain.” The pure black warrior snorted, aggravation darkening his tone.

“No, no, you distribute the weight evenly between your front _and_ hind legs. Do you want me to go ask Dogbreath and confirm it with him?”

Fangscrape bristled. “I’ll go and ask Wolftail if you really want to go there.”

“Alright, alright, let’s just drop it.” Redtail lashed his tail.

“It’s a ridiculous argument anyway,” Goldenpaw offered, rolling her eyes at the toms. “You’re _both_ being mousebrains about this.”

“No more bickering! Today is supposed to be a good day.” Redpaw rolled onto his back, revealing his belly to the darkening night sky. The moonlight casted the white patches of his fur silver. “Daisyfall and Thrushwing’s second litter were made warriors, Chidingbird is happy in the elders den, Runningfang is our new deputy . . . this is a _very_ good day.”

“Finally, you’re joining Cherryflash and I in the warriors den.” Fangscrape poked his brother in the ribs. “It’s been lonely in there without your complaining!”

Redtail dug his shoulders into the ground, unbothered by Fangscrape’s teasing. “You gonna miss me in the apprentices den, Goldenpaw?” 

“No. There will be more room to lay around, and more room to stretch out. We won’t be crammed in there anymore. Now it’s the warriors turn to put up with you and the other three.” She took another bite of the mostly finished thrush, chewing thoughtfully. “But, it will be weird without you in there. Even though it’s only been a moon.”

“We were sharing a den back when you were just born,” Redtail reminded affectionately.

“You’re just as annoying now as you were then.” Goldenpaw rolled her eyes. “You, Foxtail and Vixenfur are absolutely _annoying_. Robinsong is the only tolerable one out of the four of you!” 

“I have to agree with that.” Fangscrape rose to his paws, stretching his sleek body out elegantly. “Robinsong and Sweetherb are the best out of both litters.” He waved his tail in farewell to Redtail and Goldenpaw, padding over to join Lionslash and Gorsebriar.

For a little while they sat in silence, Goldenpaw looking up at the stars and Redtail allowing his eyes to close. He rolled onto his belly with a sigh, his gaze drifting over towards his littermates. “I suppose we’re all sitting vigil tonight.” 

“Thank StarClan it’s not a cold night, then.” She stretched out each of her legs until they quivered, looking longingly at the apprentices den. “I think I’m going to go sleep. It’s been a long day.” 

“You did well this morning. You’re actually really fast; I expected for us to catch you within the first few minutes.” Redtail looked smug. “Still, next time we’ll get you.”

“In your _dreams_!” Goldenpaw retorted, stalking off to her den with her nose in the air. She was only too happy to curl up in her nest, her tail curled over her nose, drifting quickly off into sleep.


	10. revenge.

Gentle scents bathed Goldenpaw’s senses, stirring the she – cat from her uneasy sleep. Blinking slowly, she didn’t recognize the area she woke in. It wasn’t the apprentice den. An endless moorland surrounded her, heather waving in the chilly breeze and ruffling her fur. Blinking in confusion, knowing for a _fact_ that this wasn’t any moorland that she had seen before, Goldenpaw rose to her paws and looked wildly around for the familiar forest by the lake that she called her home. Instead, she saw a swiftly flowing river, a swathe of rocks that led to the edge of a thick forest. Pelts flashed between the branches and the bushes, each a different color and texture, each unfamiliar to her.

Flattening her ears, Goldenpaw took a step back, her hackles bristling in surprise when a black shape began padding towards her. This scent that flooded over her was familiar. It smelled of home, of love, of . . . Goldenpaw closed her eyes, allowing herself to be soothed by it, to be lulled into a sense of security by it.

“Young one, I am _so_ proud of you.” Her voice was gentle, emerald gaze utterly striking. It almost looked familiar. “You’ve overcome so much already.”

Goldenpaw couldn’t find the will to respond.

“I’ve been watching you, watching you so closely. I’m sorry that I could never be there for you.” As she drew closer, Goldenpaw could make out more of her pelt. It was thick and pure black, all except for the splattering of white speckles all over her. 

 _It’s as if Silverpelt itself came down and wound itself in her pelt_. 

“Don’t be afraid, little one.” Tentatively, as if afraid her touch would be unwelcome, the cat reached forward and brushed her maw over Goldenpaw’s cheek. Her breath was warm, smelling of fresh forest prey. “You’re safe here, in StarClan.” 

“Am I . . . dead?”

The she – cat laughed. “No, no. You’re just dreaming. I thought it was time that we had a face – to – face.” Her eyes glowed. “You’re where the Clans used to live, before they came to the lake. This place doesn’t exist anymore, of course, but it still exists amongst StarClan’s hunting grounds. Please, sit.” She waved her bushy tail, gesturing towards a spot beside her.

Goldenpaw, awkwardly, sat. She didn’t know what else to do; she was dreaming, obviously, but she was unaware of how to wake herself up. It would be better just to see what this cat wanted and get on with it.

“I have a message for you.” The she – cat was running her tail up and down Goldenpaw’s flank. “Listen to me. Your life is not as you know it to be. Your world will come crashing down around you sooner than you think. It will hurt, it will shake your faith, but you _must_ cling to what you know. Goldenpaw, it’s so important that you stick to the light.” The she – cats voice was filled with anxiety, gaze glimmering with a burning intensity that shook Goldenpaw down to her core. 

“What?” Bewildered, that’s all that Goldenpaw could even think to say.

“You think your blood is that of springing birds and chiding leopards, but it’s not. Your blood is made up of breezy mornings and starry dawns.” The she – cats voice had dropped several octaves, the tone of it bringing chills to Goldenpaw’s pelt. “You have torn blood within you.”

Fearfully, she began to back away, her pelt spiking along her spine. “W – what? What does that even _mean_?” 

“Wake now, dear one,” the she – cat spoke as if nothing happened. Her gaze remained the same; intent and striking. “Your Clan is calling you.”

* * *

With a jerk, Goldenpaw rocketed to her paws, gasping in surprise at Heatherpaw’s guilty expression.

“Sorry,” the apprentice whispered, “I didn’t mean to tread on your tail. Go back to sleep, you’re not needed for the dawn patrol.” With a flick of her tail, she slipped out of the den, weak rays of light illuminating her form briefly before she was gone.

The details of her dream were already beginning to fall away, as if they were pieces of moss to be shaken from her pelt. Easily finding her way back to the comforting darkness, Goldenpaw rested her head upon her paws, letting blissful sleep crash over her once more.

* * *

At a more reasonable time this time, Goldenpaw woke, finding that she was in the den alone. All the scents of her denmates were stale. Quickly grooming herself and completely forgetting about her dream, Goldenpaw headed out of the den, seeing Runningfang playing with his kits in front of the nursery.

Bonekit and Sootkit were attacking his stomach, their tiny claws pricking through his fur and paws churning. From the mouth of the nursery, Whitekit was prowling forward, his stubby tail sticking straight up as he stalked the unaware Runningfang. With his hindquarters wriggling, he paused, then pounced on Runningfang’s lashing tail.

With a yowl, the deputy shook off his kits, turning to face Whitekit with an indignant expression. “Nice stalking,” he got out breathlessly, “but you didn’t scare me!”

“Trying to seem like a big cat in front of the kits, Runningfang?” Goldenpaw teased. “I saw that. You have to admit; Whitekit got you.”

The young tom was frisking about Runningfang’s legs, his stubby tail held high in the air. “Yeah, Runningfang, I got you!”

Runningfang rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe he _did_ get me. I’m glad no one else was around to see that.”

“What, their deputy being ganged up on a bunch of kits?”

“If you think it’s so easy, why don’t you play with them?” He challenged. “Their claws are as sharp as thorns, and they’re relentless. And _heavy_! When they all gang up on you, you best pray to StarClan for help.” 

“ _Hey_ , we’re not _that_ heavy!” Nightkit came out of the nursery, Winterkit and Snowkit following her. The dark tabby she – cat, mirroring her mother’s pelt almost exactly, held her head up high.

“You’re just like your father, all of you. You’re going to be stocky and heavy just like him.” Runningfang was teasing Wolftail’s kits now, flashing Goldenpaw a look when they began to squeak and lash their tails. “You guys wanna show Goldenpaw how strong you are? Go get her!”

She barely had time to prepare for the kits that came launching at her. Snowkit and Winterkit hauled their way up to her shoulders whilst Whitekit and Nightkit tried for her flanks. Bonekit and Sootkit followed, growling playfully as Goldenpaw flopped to the ground with a dramatic groan. 

“Please, your combined weights are crushing me!” She batted weakly at the two on her flank, being extremely conscious of the fact that she had kits squirming _everywhere_ and they were delicate. “I don’t think I’ll be able to go out with Cottontrail today!” She grunted as Nightkit came down _hard_ on her ribs.

“Okay, okay, kits! Come off of Goldenpaw now! We need all the apprentices to be in good shape today.” Runningfang flicked his tail, and his kits came tumbling right off. Stripedfur and Wolftail’s kits, on the other paw, still were determined to beat their first enemy.

“Nightkit! Winterkit! Whitekit! Snowkit!” Panthershadow had appeared in the mouth of the nursery, her voice scolding. “Get off of Goldenpaw at this instant!”

Not willing to argue with the queen that had nursed them, the four kits pulled off of Goldenpaw, complaining as loudly as they could. 

“None of the other apprentices are around to play with!”

“Why can’t Morningstar make us apprentices yet? We can hunt and fight!” Whitekit jumped up, slashing at an invisible enemy before he flopped back onto the ground.

“We may not be able to be apprentices,” Softkit squeezed out from underneath Panthershadow, “but because everyone is out of camp we can play in the dens!” She squealed as she made a beeline to the warriors den, Nightkit, Whitekit, Snowkit and Winterkit hard on her paws. 

Panthershadow rolled her eyes. “Those five are a pawful,” she murmured, smoothing the fur down between Sootkit’s ears. The young tom purred, quietly leaning against his mother’s forelegs.

“How are Cinderkit and Slickkit?” Runningfang dragged his tongue along the length of his paw, eyeing his mate with a serious expression. “Are they sleeping better?”

“Hazelfern’s consistent shifting has been disturbing them,” the young queen admitted, “but they’re resting now.” Panthershadow sighed. “We _all_ will sleep better after Hazelfern kits.” 

Runningfang twitched his tail, seeming uncertain.

“Did you send the patrols out already?” Goldenpaw asked, suddenly realizing with a pang that the camp was mostly empty. Only the queens, the deputy, the elders and kits were still around.”

The deputy nodded. “Morningstar wants to have a Clan meeting at sunhigh. I suggest going to the training hollow,” he flicked his tail in the direction of it, “because Cottontrail is there with Vixenfur, Silverpaw, Ashheart, Lionslash, and Redtail.” 

“Is there going to be a battle?” The younger warriors never trained with the apprentices unless they were there to help with complicated battle moves. Excitement pricked along Goldenpaw’s spine. 

Looking down at his kits, Runningfang nodded. “Morningstar will share the details with everyone later. For now, just go to the hollow. If you see Fallshine or Sweetherb on your way there, tell them that I want to speak with either one of them.”

Dipping her head, Goldenpaw set off through the tunnel, aware of Panthershadow scurrying to the warriors den to prevent the kits from destroying the warriors nests. Runningfang was going back to playing with Sootkit and Bonekit, their squeaking and squeals of happiness echoing over the mostly empty clearing. Minnowteeth and Blackstem had emerged when Goldenpaw had been busy with the kits, sunning themselves and murmuring in low tones.

All the scents leading out of camp were stale. Bluepaw had come this way with Twistedfang, Heatherpaw, Moonyelp, Barknose, and Hawkcloud. They were headed towards the lake. She scented Tawnyspot, Markingleaf, Weedrun, and Foxtail’s scents on one of the paths leading towards the ShadowClan border.

Bounding along the path to the hollow, Goldenpaw allowed her maw to part to draw in the scents, distinguishing the fresh scents from the stale. Lionslash’s scent was the freshest, out of the group that had headed this way. It was overlaid with a sense of urgency, almost.

Pelt pricking, Goldenpaw hurried, not slowing as she bounded into the hollow and came across her mentor. He was sitting with his tail curled over his paws, watching as Silverpaw and Redtail circled each other. Lionslash had Vixenfur pinned to the ground, his large paws laid warningly across her flank and shoulder.

“I see you’re awake,” Cottontrail mewed. “Heatherpaw mentioned that you had had a bad night sleeping, so I decided to give you a big longer to recover.”

“Thanks,” Goldenpaw murmured. “What’s going on? What’s with the urgency to train, and why is the camp almost empty?”

Cottontrail’s tail tip twitched. “Morningstar wants to take back that stretch of territory ShadowClan stole from earlier this moon, now that Gorsebriar and Barknose are on their paws again.” He kept his voice low. “We’ll take it back at dawn.” His yellow eyes flashed with worry. “Lionslash! I want you to go find Robinsong’s hunting patrol and join her.”

“What?” The tom hopped off Vixenfur, looking in confusion at the senior warrior. “Shouldn’t I stay here to help with training?”

“Vixenfur and Goldenpaw are going to pair up. Don’t worry, you’ll get a chance to train again later today.”

Lionslash looked momentarily annoyed. “Alright, do you know where they were hunting?”

“By the WindClan border.” Ashheart replied before Cottontrail could. The gray she – cat was padding back into the hollow, looking exhausted. Her white muzzle seemed more silver than it did before, and with a pang, Goldenpaw realized that the warrior was getting old.

Gorsebriar and Barknose were Ashheart’s brothers, but they had been born in a younger litter than the gray senior warrior. They still had seasons of being a warrior stretching ahead of them, whereas Ashheart was most likely going to retire once Silverpaw received her warrior name. The way her tail dragged on the ground and the way her shoulders sagged revealed how her age was catching up to her.

Lionslash nodded, exiting the way Ashheart entered.

“Okay, Redtail and Silverpaw,” Ashheart rasped, snapping the two cats apart. “I want you, Redtail, to show Silverpaw how to do the half – turn belly rake. I can’t because of my shoulder.” 

The tom nodded. “You can count on me.” 

Cottontrail took his chance to grab Vixenfur’s attention. He waved the russet she – cat over, eyes gleaming. “Goldenpaw hasn’t had much battle training, so I want you to keep that in mind. First, try a mock fight, then see where she needs work. I’ll be watching you both.”

Vixenfur dipped her head. Goldenpaw followed the young warrior to a clear spot in the hollow, watching her warily. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” The amber – eyed warrior rolled her eyes. “Come at me.” She demanded, lowering herself into a defensive crouch, her lips pulled back into a snarl.

Goldenpaw bunched her legs underneath her, hissing before she lunged at the older warrior. She landed a swift blow on Vixenfur’s shoulder, but didn’t move out of the way fast enough. Vixenfur was already swinging her hind legs around, colliding them with Goldenpaw’s side. The force of the blow knocked Goldenpaw off her paws, and she felt the air go out of her in a _whoosh_ when she landed.

Winded, she struggled to her paws, but Vixenfur pushed her back down as if she were simply a kit.

“When you go for a quick blow like that,” Cottontrail called, “you have to move out of the way faster. Do it again.”

So they did. They did it again and again until Goldenpaw was dodging Vixenfur’s attacks with no problem, throwing in blows of her own and catching the older she – cat off guard. She was starting to learn how to read her enemies next moves by the way they leaned to one side or from where they looked.

Diving underneath Vixenfur, Goldenpaw used her brute force to shove the she – cat up, bending her spine as far as she dared. Vixenfur, winded, slithered off Goldenpaw’s back and tried to get to her paws, but Goldenpaw was ready for her. She raked her paws down Vixenfur’s sides, careful to keep her paws sheathed. Just to show the russet warrior that she was learning, she lightly nipped the back of her neck, using her weight to keep the bigger warrior from scrambling to her paws and shaking her off.

“Better.” Cottontrail congratulated. He was pacing around her and Vixenfur, his yellow eyes never missing a thing. “Don’t be afraid to hurt your enemy, Goldenpaw,” he mewed. “That is how you are going to survive. You must use your claws and your teeth to drive them off of your territory, or to protect your Clanmates. Your enemy will not hesitate to hurt you, so you must not hesitate to hurt them. Fight like you have no other choice.”

Vixenfur smoothed down the fur that Goldenpaw had ruffled, one ear turned towards Cottontrail. “A SkyClan warrior gave me this,” she said in between strokes, stopping to gesture to a scar that parted the fur on her chest. “Her name was Petalwing, I think, and she did not hesitate to attack me.”

“But, I’m still small,” Goldenpaw hadn’t even been an apprentice for a moon yet. “So if we do go into battle, ShadowClan won’t want to wrestle with a cat they think is still a kit, would they?” 

“You’ve grown a lot since you became an apprentice,” Cottontrail sighed. “They would attack you like they would any other warrior because you are threatening their land. Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to a battle.” 

“You don’t want to fight?” Vixenfur asked, looking surprised.

“ThunderClan has shed enough blood these past few moons.” Cottontrail replied. “I would rather not fight with ShadowClan over a piece of territory that we really don’t need. But, the Clan is restless.” 

“Since ShadowClan took it from us, we’ve lost respect,” Vixenfur argued. “To let Cinderstar think it’s _okay_ to keep it is ridiculous. Morningstar is right to take it back.” She sniffed. 

“You’re young, and this will be your first real battle if you’re chosen to go.” Cottontrail sighed again. “Sometimes there are battles worth fighting, and sometimes there are battles that aren’t. Come, it’s sunhigh. Time to return to camp before Morningstar holds the meeting without us.”

Ashheart, Redtail and Silverpaw were already gone by the time Vixenfur, Cottontrail and Goldenpaw made their way out of the hollow. Fresh cat scent was clustered near the entrance as they came into camp, seeing that Morningstar was already beginning the meeting.

Hazelfern and Panthershadow were sitting in front of the nursery, keeping Panthershadow’s four kits and Stripedfur’s five kits quiet. Heatherpaw, Silverpaw and Bluepaw sat together near Tawnyspot, Barknose, Moonyelp, and Brokenfoot. Goldenpaw joined them. Clawingfoot and Badgertooth sat closer to the front, Sandpurr and Thistledown nearby.

Cottontrail took his spot with the other senior warriors, pelt brushing against Wolftail’s as he sat. Thrushwing, Reedwind, Ashheart, Riverfoot, Mintbriar and Daisyfall didn’t look too happy, whereas the younger warriors like Vixenfur, Fangscrape, Lionslash, Foxtail and Markingleaf were excited.

Sweetherb and Fallshine sat at the entrance to the medicine den. Chidingbird, Leopardspring, and Rainsplatter had joined Minnowteeth and Blackstem with their basking. They were looking obediently up at Morningstar, clearly not as in the loop as to what was going on like the rest of the Clan. Willowspark didn’t even make an attempt to come out from the den.

The great golden tom was kneading the rock beneath his paws excitedly, the fur along his spine spiked. “ThunderClan,” he called, “tomorrow at dawn, we are going to do something that we should have done ages ago. We’re going to take back our territory that ShadowClan stole!”

The caterwauling came from the younger warriors. Brokenfoot, Twistedfang, Hawkcloud, Clawingfoot, Markingleaf, Cherryflash, Fangscrape, Lionslash, Tawnyspot, Redtail, Foxtail, Robinsong and Vixenfur all had their muzzles raised up towards the sky, looking at one another with excitement. 

Cloudsong, Thistledown, Tigertail, Pinknose, Moonyelp, Gorsebriar, Barknose, Dogbreath, Lostclaw, Badgertooth, Sandpurr, and Weedrun all looked less certain than their younger Clanmates. Like the senior warriors, they looked like they didn’t approve of the idea of a battle. Goldenpaw looked over at Runningfang, trying to judge how the deputy felt about it, but his expression remained passive. His gaze strayed over to Panthershadow and his kits, worry glinting in his eyes.

“Do you think that’s a wise decision?” Rainsplatter raised his voice above the caterwauling, looking at Morningstar with eyes as hard as flint. The elder had seen many battles in his time, Morningstar often went to him for advice when he was unsure if a battle was worth fighting. “Does ThunderClan need to shed more blood when we have no use for that territory?”

“The other Clans laugh at us at the border!” Clawingfoot retorted. “We have to show them that we can take care of our territory, that we can still fight. We cannot let them see that leafbare and sickness have weakened us, as well as all of our losses! Six moons of bad luck. If we start working to _change_ it, to take back what was stolen from us, then maybe our luck will turn around and we’ll gain the respect we _deserve_.”

“Is it worth the blood being spilt, though?” Rainsplatter pressed. “Do we need to shed more blood over a territory that we hardly even use?” 

“It’s a waste of time, if you ask me,” Blackstem muttered. “We’d be better off just challenging ShadowClan in their own camp to get them to stop being foxhearts. Maybe overthrow Cinderstar while we’re at it.” His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

“They had no respect for us.” Cherryflash spat. “ShadowClan warriors are only too happy to start rubbing it in our faces when they see us at the border. Even their youngest members are taunting us over the loss!” Her tail lashed, fur along her spine and shoulders bristling. 

“Barknose and Gorsebriar just recovered from the last battle!” Moonyelp called up to Morningstar, looking at her mate with worry. Barknose’s expression was unreadable. “ShadowClan are fighting like foxes now. We risk our kits and our kin when we go against them!”

“Warriors could die fighting for that StarClan forsaken stretch of territory back!” Dogbreath yowled. “We’ve had enough death! The Clan cannot take another loss!”

“I don’t want my kits anywhere _near_ ShadowClan with the way they’ve been acting,” Leopardspring fretted.

“I almost lost Heatherpaw once, don’t put me back in that position again!” Pinknose leaned against Tigertail, shooting glances at her only kit. She had really changed since Heatherpaw had been born. 

“There’s no herbs or prey there! Twolegs frequent that area. What use is it to us? It’s more trouble than it’s worth.” Sandpurr’s voice was calm, hardly audible through her Clanmates yowling. 

Morningstar lifted his tail, and the Clan settled down at once. “I hear and understand your concerns,” he meowed, “but Clawingfoot and Cherryflash have a point. We lost respect when we lost against ShadowClan.” He turned to Sandpurr. The pale ginger she – cat looked calmly back up at him, meeting his gaze without flinching. “You do have a point. Prey is poor there, and herbs do not seem to grow. Twolegs _do_ frequent that area. But, ThunderClan needs more territory.” His gaze darted to Daisyfall, to Hazelfern, to Panthershadow and the orphaned kits.

“Soon, our apprentice den shall be full once again. Our nursery will be cramped. Our elders still need to be fed. The season might be good,” newleaf had been good to the cats for now, but they were still weak and bone – skinny from leafbare, “but soon, leafbare and leaf – fall will be upon us once again. Greenleaf is coming, and the prey will run faster once again, but ThunderClan must build our strength! We must be strong for the warm weather when it reaches us!” Morningstar yowled. “We have not yet gained back the weight we lost over leafbare. We need as much territory as we can get our paws upon to be fit and strong for if and when ShadowClan decides to target ThunderClan territory next. What is to stop them from coming after us once they’ve finished with WindClan? 

“I understand if my senior warriors and those who do not believe in this battle do not wish to fight,” Morningstar looked at the reluctant cats in turn. “But this is a battle that I believe must be fought. I will not ask anyone that does not wish to fight to come with me tomorrow. It is not just taking back territory, it is showing ShadowClan that we will _not_ submit to them. That they cannot push us around as easily as they’re pushing WindClan around. It’s sending a _message_.”

The Clan was silent. Chidingbird was the first to break the silence, rising to his paws and looking at Morningstar. “I know you’re giving the Clan what they want, vengeance against ShadowClan for stealing something that was rightfully ours, and trying to make up for our loss. And proving that our strength is returning. The Clan will fight if you ask them to, Morningstar. They would follow you anywhere. I remember how it feels to be a younger warrior and longing to prove themselves in battle. For a lot of you, this will be your first real battle against the other Clans.” The previous deputy looked at each of the younger warriors in turn, his gaze burning.

“I may not be able to fight alongside of any of you, that is true. But I believe that Morningstar has a point. This battle is one that we should fight. ThunderClan must make a stand.” He finished, sitting down beside Leopardspring.

The senior warriors still looked a bit uncertain, but they nodded amongst themselves, already knowing that the battle was going to take place regardless. The only one who looked even a little excited at the prospect of fighting again was Reedwind. His claws were flexing, plucking at the ground nervously.

“Good!” Morningstar yowled. “Runningfang, tell the Clan who will be joining the battle party at dawn!” 

Runningfang, from his position at the base of the Highledge, rose to his paws. “Morningstar and I discussed this earlier when he came back from patrol,” he began, “and this is who we decided will go. Moonyelp, Hawkcloud, Clawingfoot, Fangscrape, Tigertail, Lostclaw, Dogbreath, Brokenfoot, Lionslash, Vixenfur, Cottontrail, Thrushwing, Cherryflash, Redtail, Goldenpaw, Mintbriar, Bluepaw, and myself.” 

“What?” Foxtail and Tawnyspot both yowled, looking at the deputy furiously.

“We’re not going?” Tawnyspot demanded, her gaze flat and burning with anger. 

Runningfang returned her gaze evenly. “We can’t bring every cat. The cats who have been chosen will discuss the battle tactics at dawn, when we go.” The deputy lashed his tail, giving the younger warriors a look that told them they shouldn’t argue.

“Chidingbird, I wish to speak with you and Rainsplatter, Runningfang, and my senior warriors in my den.” Morningstar requested, looking down at the Clan with his pale – yellow eyes. “Fallshine, you too.”

“Morningstar, may I be excused from this meeting?” Cottontrail called up. “I want to take Goldenpaw for more battle training. She only got a little bit in this morning and I want her to be ready to fight.”

The leader nodded. “Good idea. The rest of you, though, come into my den.” 

The Clan quickly broke up into little groups, some murmuring amongst themselves in excitement and others looking more worried than before. Pinknose was stalking around Tigertail, nosing his flank, muttering lowly out of the corner of her mouth. Tigertail was going to be in the fighting, whilst Pinknose and Heatherpaw stayed behind. Barknose was pressing as hard as he could against Moonyelp, giving his mate fiercely protective looks. There seemed to be a warning in Moonyelp’s eyes, telling Barknose not to speak.

“I can’t believe we weren’t chosen to go!” Foxtail was complaining. _Loudly_. 

“Next time, we’ll go.” Robinsong soothed, running her tail down his side. “Not every cat can go to _every_ battle.”

Foxtail sniffed. “I wanted to collect some ShadowClan fur to line my nest, though.” 

“No ShadowClan fur in the warriors den! That’ll reek for _moons_.” Reedwind called over his shoulder as he headed up towards Morningstar’s den, Riverfoot hard on his paws.

“Get something to eat, and then meet me in the training hollow.” Cottontrail ordered, drawing Goldenpaw’s attention back to him. “You need a lot more training before you’re going to be fit to fight tomorrow.” 

The apprentice nodded, dragging her paws over to the freshkill pile. She chose a mouse, padding away to eat it in silence. Her stomach was churning with nerves. She had barely started her battle training, how was she able to take on ShadowClan warriors? The patrol was mostly going to be consisting of young warriors and apprentices. Three senior warriors had been chosen to go.

Three.

Morningstar usually always chose his senior warriors to go with him. He said that their experience in battle was what won them so many victories. He always took his deputy, his senior warriors, and a few of the younger cats. He wanted experienced fighters to win their battles and to limit the injury and death count.

“You’re really going to fight ShadowClan tomorrow?” Softkit popped up on Goldenpaw’s left, looking at her with wide turquoise eyes. Softkit didn’t understand that the battle could end badly, if things didn’t go according to plan. “. . . Will you be going on a special mission like Stripedfur?’ 

Guilt pricked through Goldenpaw. The apprentice turned to the younger she – cat, gaze soft, a sad sigh leaving her. “I’m not going on a special mission from StarClan anytime soon.” She promised. “I told you I was going to be around for a while, didn’t I?” 

Softkit nodded.

It was far too early to even _think_ about becoming a mentor, but, if Goldenpaw was a warrior by the time Softkit was apprenticed, she wouldn’t mind mentoring Stripedfur’s sweet daughter.

“The battle should go smoothly tomorrow. Morningstar has wound the Clan up and they’re ready to fight as hard as they can to win. We’ll be back before you’re even awake.” She didn’t want to make promises that she couldn’t keep, but Softkit was just too young to understand the real dangers of fighting. With an embarrassed prickle, Goldenpaw remembered how she had been excited to fight when she was a kit. Back then, she hadn’t understood what it truly meant to unsheathe her claws or to bare her teeth. 

“Good!” Softkit already seemed to forget her worry. “You promised me that you’d teach me battle moves and you have to keep your promise!”

Goldenpaw purred. “I’ll show you some of the moves that Cottontrail shows me.” Suddenly feeling stronger, she took a large bite of her mouse, savoring the musky taste of mouse. “Would you like some?” 

Softkit squealed. “I thought you’d never ask!”

The two she – cats ate the mouse together, and Goldenpaw spent a bit more time with Softkit before she left. Her muscles were sore from the battle training earlier, so she didn’t know how efficient she’d be now. 

Cottontrail was waiting for her in the hollow like he said he would be. He was pacing, his tail lashing, fur spiked with agitation. Something was on the senior warriors mind.

“Are you okay?” Goldenpaw queried, her pelt pricking with concern.

“Fine.” Cottontrail responded, his voice tight. “Use what you learned earlier and come at me.”

Without even hesitating, Goldenpaw leapt for her mentor, paws outstretched. She hit his left shoulder, but Cottontrail didn’t buckle. He stood strong, waiting for her to land. Once she did, unsteady on her paws, he cuffed her ear and shoved her. She could tell that he hadn’t put his full strength into it.

With the breath knocked out of her once again, Goldenpaw pushed herself to her paws, unable to keep her tail from lashing.

“ _Think_ about what you want to do before you do it. Don’t just guess.” Cottontrail hissed, his yellow gaze stern. “Let your instinct guide you, too. Don’t just rely on what you learned.” 

When she looked confused, Cottontrail sighed heavily. “I wish Morningstar hadn’t picked you to fight,” he murmured, looking defeated. “This is your second battle training session and I don’t think you’re ready to take on _ShadowClan_ warriors.” 

“But I feel like I can handle it!” Goldenpaw protested, hoping that she sounded more confident than she felt. 

“You haven’t been an apprentice for long yet.” Cottontrail reminded her. “Most cats experience their first battle _moons_ into their training. What I was trying to say before is to use the battle moves that you learn as a guide. In the heat of the moment, when you’ve got claws whirling and cats screeching on all sides of you, you’ll forget most of what you learned. But your instinct will kick in. It’ll help you to survive against the enemy. Now, attack me again. This time like you mean it.”

* * *

They trained all day. The sun had set long before they finally returned to camp, Goldenpaw sore but pleased with herself. Cottontrail had drilled her all afternoon, and even let her practice with her claws unsheathed. She had tufts of his white fur caught between her claws, and there was some blood on his nose, but he was happy with her progress. The senior warrior looked less stressed when he walked into camp, heading straight to Morningstar’s den.

“Goldenpaw, come here.” Leopardspring summoned her, and Goldenpaw limped over to her mother. “Share this rabbit with Bluepaw and I.” She requested, and Goldenpaw dipped her head, too tired to speak.

“Are you nervous?” Leopardspring asked, licking a tuft of Goldenpaw’s fur.

Goldenpaw nodded. “I felt like I couldn’t eat my mouse earlier because I was so nervous.” She confessed, ears flicking. “It seems unreal that we’re going to be fighting pretty soon.”

Bluepaw agreed. “I wish I hadn’t been chosen to fight.” She whispered, staring down at her paws.

“It was an honor to be chosen.” Leopardspring answered firmly. “I _know_ you’ll both do fine tomorrow. Now, both of you, eat more! You must rest up.”

Leopardspring groomed both of her daughter’s fur as they shared the rabbit, only pulling away to cough once. After they had buried the bones, the elder touched each of her daughter’s ears in turn, a flicker of worry flashing in her gaze. “I will be up at dawn tomorrow to see you both off. Rest well, my loves.” She whispered lovingly, heading off into the elders den.

Goldenpaw and Bluepaw stayed out in the camp clearing for a little while longer, watching as all the cats began to head off to their dens. Lionslash, Fallshine and Tawnyspot were all talking amongst themselves until the medicine cat broke away, heading into the medicine den. The two warriors went to the warriors den, disappearing inside.

“We should head to bed,” Bluepaw suggested, but her tone said that she didn’t really want to go.

“Yeah, come on. Let’s go.”

Together, they headed into the apprentices den together, taking care not to wake Heatherpaw and Silverpaw. Curling up next to her sisters, Goldenpaw closed her eyes, fighting her anxiety and fear about the coming dawn.

* * *

“Wake up,” a paw was gently poking her ribs, “it’s time to go.”

Goldenpaw blearily opened her eyes, looking up at the cat that was bothering her. Cottontrail poked her again, this time sharply, keeping her from going back to sleep. 

“The Clan is gathering out in the clearing. We need to go join them immediately.”

Raising her head, Goldenpaw realized that Bluepaw’s comforting warmth was gone. Silverpaw and Heatherpaw were still asleep. Getting to her paws, she followed the senior warrior out of the apprentices den, fluffing her fur up against the bitter chill of the morning. The sun hadn’t even risen above the horizon yet.

Morningstar was standing beside the camp entrance, his pale – yellow eyes gleaming with anticipation. Mintbriar, Thrushwing, Cottontrail and Runningfang stood next to him, their gazes unreadable.

“Is everyone awake and ready to go?” Runningfang asked, looking at the gathered cats.

“One moment, I want to say goodbye to my kits.” Leopardspring cut in before Morningstar or the deputy could decide that they were ready to go. The she – cat touched her nose to Bluepaw’s, who was standing beside Hawkcloud, murmuring to her before heading to Goldenpaw. 

“Good luck, my little love,” Leopardspring breathed in her ear. “I can’t wait for you to come back home.”

Goldenpaw blinked affectionately at her mother, not sure of how to respond.

The rest of the Clan had gathered whilst Leopardspring had said her goodbyes. Goldenpaw took her place beside Lionslash, nervously leaning into the warrior, watching Morningstar as he flicked his tail. 

As one, the Clan streamed out single – file through the exit. Their pawsteps were silent on the soft ground, no one daring to speak and break the silence. Morningstar and Runningfang led their battle patrol, setting a fast pace that Goldenpaw struggled to keep up with. Bluepaw seemed to be having the same problem, seeing how she was beginning to lag behind. 

It wasn’t far to the new ShadowClan markers. Pungent ShadowClan scent flooded over Goldenpaw’s scent glands and she wrinkled her nose, unable to help but growl. Lionslash looked down at her in amusement, hardly breaking stride when he spoke.

“ShadowClan scent gets me riled up too.” He whispered. “Soon, it’ll be our scent that we’ll be coming across!”

“Shhh!” Mintbriar looked back at the two of them, her gaze stern.

Lionslash rolled his eyes. He didn’t stop talking, just lowered the tone of his voice. “The senior warriors are always the grumpiest when it’s early.”

“The senior warriors have to deal with young arrogant warriors every morning that never fail to aggravate them.” Thrushwing dropped back to run with them, shooting a sneaky glance at Goldenpaw. “But be quiet! Mintbriar will pull out both of your whiskers.”

If the rest of the Clan were speaking during the run, they stopped now. Morningstar had signaled for silence. Though ShadowClan scent was close, it was stale. They hadn’t yet crossed the border. Morningstar didn’t want to alert any nearby patrols that they were there yet.

With a jolt, Goldenpaw realized that she had missed out on the battle briefing. Why didn’t Bluepaw wake her up when she left the den? Panic began to fill the apprentice and she looked around, searching for either one of her parents before she realized that they were back in camp, safe in their den.

“Are you okay?” Lionslash whispered, his breath warm on her ear.

“I missed the briefing on the positions!” She squeaked, ignoring the glare Mintbriar gave her.

“It was simple things, stuff that Cottontrail would have taught you.” He murmured. “You’ll be fine. The first battle is always the scariest.”

“ _Silence_!” Tigertail whipped around, his gaze burning. Lionslash didn’t seem to be bothered by the older warriors words, for he rolled his eyes again.

Wordlessly, the ThunderClan warriors crouched in the brush surrounding the border, all of them poised and ready to strike. Goldenpaw was tucked underneath a bush with Cottontrail and Moonyelp, feeling cramped and charged with energy. Restlessly, she shifted her paws, the leaves crunching beneath her.

“Stay still,” Moonyelp murmured, her tail coming to rest on Goldenpaw’s flank. “Not much longer now.”

The sun was beginning to peek through the trees, illuminating the dark forest. ShadowClan’s dawn patrol would just be leaving the camp, heading off to patrol the borders. She tried not to shift again, but her muscles felt tight and her limbs were bursting with energy. 

She could see Morningstar in another bush, his gaze constantly scanning ShadowClan’s side of the border. He was the epitome of stillness, of patience. Runningfang was beside him, looking uncomfortable but determined. 

Just when she thought she was going to burst, there was rustling from the ShadowClan side. Fresh scents washed over her, and Goldenpaw perked up, feeling Cottontrail and Moonyelp stiffen beside her.

Frostscratch, Talonpaw, Mothheart, and Featherface were plodding through the bushes, unaware of the ThunderClan patrol preparing to ambush them.

“I smell fresh ThunderClan scents,” Featherface narrowed her eyes, sniffing the air. “Their dawn patrol couldn’t have beaten ours.” 

“They’re lazy mousehearts.” Mothheart snorted. “They won’t leave their nests for another few hours.” The tom stalked at the head of the patrol, his fur ruffled. “It’s probably just a few dumb apprentices out for an early morning hunt.”

“It smells _really_ fresh.” Frostscratch argued, looking at the other tom angrily. “They’ve been acting _so_ high and mighty recently —”

The tom didn’t get the chance to finish. Moonyelp’s tail tightened around Goldenpaw, warning her not to burst from the bushes. Lionslash, Vixenfur, Redtail and Fangscrape burst out from their hiding spot, yowling at the top of their lungs. Vixenfur crashed into Talonpaw whilst Lionslash took Mothheart. Redtail tackled Featherface and Fangscrape went straight for Frostscratch.

Momentarily stunned, the ShadowClan cats buckled momentarily underneath the ThunderClan cats, but then began to fight back. Shrieks and yowls filled the clearing, and it took all of Goldenpaw’s strength not to jump out there and join the fight.

Not yet.

“Talonpaw!” Frostscratch screeched. “Go back to camp and get help!”

Vixenfur rolled off of the ShadowClan apprentice, letting him run deeper into ShadowClan territory. Her amber eyes gleamed as she dove onto Mothheart, pulling the tawny warrior off of Lionslash. Together, they drove the senior warrior back into the undergrowth, their blows perfectly timed and in sync.

Frostscratch ripped himself out of Fangscrape’s churning paws, shooting after Talonpaw. Mothheart growled, snapping something to Featherface, and the she – cat pulled away. 

“This is our territory!” Lionslash yowled. He was the oldest amongst the younger warriors sent out, the ShadowClan cats would listen to him.

“Never!” Mothheart spat. “This isn’t over. You foxhearts are in for a battle!”

“Then why are you turning tail and fleeing?” Redtail snarled. “Why not stay and fight!” 

Featherface growled, the sound coming from low in her throat. “More of us will be on the way to deal with _you_ four.”

“Then we look forward to it.” Fangscrape curled his lip, rage darkening his voice. 

Mothheart flicked his tail once, plunging into the undergrowth. Featherface and Frostscratch followed, making as much noise as possible as they fled. Once they were gone, the four ThunderClan warriors turned to the bush Morningstar and Runningfang were crouched under, their gazes questioning. 

“Get up in the trees.” Morningstar ordered, his voice hushed. “Get settled now. When they come back with more of their warriors, we’ll pop out and surprise them. Then you four will drop down and help us.” 

Lionslash nodded, leading the way back onto the ThunderClan side of the border. He jumped into an oak tree, Fangscrape following. Vixenfur found a sturdy ash, whilst Redtail crawled up a pine. He looked uncomfortable and he kept shifting, but when they heard the thrum of many paws he finally stilled.

Shaderunner, Deadtail, Sageheart, Hollytalon, Pineface, Jayheart, Blackheart, Shimmerclaw, Lightningflash, Tallclaw, Cedartail, Fluffypaw, Snowpaw, Talonpaw, and two young apprentices that Goldenpaw didn’t recognize came pounding into the clearing. Tallclaw, as the ShadowClan deputy, lead them. He came to a sudden halt, maw parted, sniffing the air with suspicion.

“Where did they go?” One of the cats Goldenpaw didn’t recognize asked, her voice loud.

“Hush, Butterflypaw!” Sageheart scolded, glaring at her apprentice.

“Yeah,” scorned the other one, “hush, Butterflypaw!”

“Brownpaw,” Cedartail growled warningly, her thick tail lashing. “I told you we shouldn’t have brought them!” She snapped, glaring at Tallclaw.

“The experience of battle is good for them.” The brown – and – black deputy replied. “Now, all of you, hush! No more talking!”

As soon as the words came out of the ShadowClan deputy’s mouth, Morningstar threw himself from the bushes, yowling at the top of his lungs.

ThunderClan cats appeared out of nowhere, easily surprising the ShadowClan cats for a second time. Morningstar bowled over Tallclaw, raking his hind paws down the deputy’s pelt. Tallclaw thrashed, but he could not break free of Morningstar’s iron grip. 

Sageheart and Cherryflash were wrestling, a red and white mass on the forest floor. They were both writhing and shrieking, claws tangled in each other’s fur. Runningfang had Deadtail pinned to the ground, his maw buried in the warriors pelt.

Cottontrail had Shaderunner already shoved back into a bramble bush, his forepaws lashing out quickly at the she – cats face. The warrior hissed and snarled in frustration, but she couldn’t seem to match Cottontrail’s speed. Moonyelp, too, was already in the fray. She had Blackheart on the ground, her claws raking the toms pelt.

Vixenfur, Redtail, Lionslash, and Fangscrape dropped from above. Vixenfur landed on Lightningflash, and Redtail came down hard on the ground with a screech. Lionslash squashed Pineface right on the ground, and Fangscrape unceremoniously dropped on Hollytalon. The three young warriors that landed well were already fighting with all of their hearts, determined to win. 

Scrambling out from underneath the bush, Goldenpaw leaped into the scrambling masses of cats, nearly avoiding Snowpaw as the apprentice went flying. She landed with a dull _thud_ , wheezing as she fought to get to her paws. 

Talonpaw, not as beaten as his Clanmates from before, had Bluepaw in an iron grip. He had her trapped against his belly and was raking her exposed soft flesh with sharp claws, spraying blood high into the air.

Rage took over. With a caterwaul, Goldenpaw leaped over to the tom, digging her teeth deeply into his tail and pulling. Surprised, Talonpaw writhed away from Bluepaw, releasing the young apprentice. Goldenpaw whirled, her hind legs out, colliding them with the toms jaw. There was some force behind it, but just enough to stun him. He staggered, unsteady on his paws, struggling to find his footing. 

By then, Bluepaw was back on her paws. As Goldenpaw leaped onto Talonpaw’s back, Bluepaw took his legs, sharply nipping at his muscles and breaking the skin. Goldenpaw raked her claws down his flanks like she had seen many warriors before do, the heat of the battle making her heart pound with excitement. Talonpaw screeched in agony, his paws flailing, but unable to catch either apprentice.

Goldenpaw’s stomach dropped when Talonpaw did, immediately moving to crush her underneath him. All she did was cling tighter, trying her best to cling on like a burr as he rolled. He succeeded in dislodging her, though, and shot off deeper into ShadowClan territory.

“Stay off our territory in the future!” Goldenpaw yowled, excitement lending strength to her tired body.

Lostclaw and Dogbreath were chasing Shimmerclaw, Cedartail and Brownpaw, yowling insults to the fleeing warriors. Clawingfoot was kicking Lightningflash away, spitting in rage at the tom.

Redtail lay motionless on the ground. Hawkcloud was at his neck, her maw filled with his fur, dragging him away from the fighting. Vixenfur was running over to help her. Tigertail and Brokenfoot were sneering and jabbing at Jayheart, chasing the young warrior away from the clearing and then whooping with satisfaction once they succeeded. Thrushwing and Mintbriar had Sageheart and Deadtail fleeing. 

There was a hiss, and then a heavy weight landed on Goldenpaw’s back. The breath was knocked out of her and she collapsed flat on the ground, ShadowClan scent clogging her senses. She snarled in frustration, which turned to a screech of agony as claws ripped down her spine. Clumps of fur were ripped out of her pelt and her skin tore.

“Think you foxhearts can still win this battle?” 

Snowpaw! 

The apprentice was hissing in her ear. 

Rage and determination filled Goldenpaw and she flattened herself against the earth more, letting Snowpaw think that she had given up. When the other she – cats grip relaxed, Goldenpaw thrust up, knocking Snowpaw off of her. 

Unfortunately for her, Snowpaw wasn’t as easily fooled like Talonpaw. She was ready for Goldenpaw and whipped her paw against her ear, splitting the tender skin. Blood ran hot down Goldenpaw’s head. Gasping in surprise, blood running into her eyes and momentarily blinding her, she was unable to defend herself against Snowpaw’s relentless attacks. Stinging blows reached her muzzle, her eyes, her cheeks and her ears, easily ripping out her fur and easily spilling more of her blood. Though she flailed her forepaws, she couldn’t seem to land a blow on Snowpaw. The ShadowClan apprentice was just too strong.

As she turned, ready to flee, her unsheathed claws caught on something that she couldn’t see. An agonized shriek left her maw as her claw tore, her paw feeling as if it were on fire. Gasping, ready to wail for Cottontrail to help her, another voice sounded.

“ShadowClan, retreat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i know my story telling isn't the best & my writing can be pretty poor at times but holy heck it just ?? idk it makes me so happy to see that people are reading and commenting and leaving kudos like holy fuck. 
> 
> thank u guys sm. 
> 
> i'm working hard on redoing all of the things i skipped out on and trying my best to add more depth because i love ??? all of these oc's like fuck ???? 
> 
> and i just really appreciate those who are sticking with it. thank you guys, you're the best < 3


	11. return.

Tallclaw’s yowl rang out across the glade. As one, the ShadowClan cats leaped away from the warriors they were with, ears flat and tails streaming as they fled deeper into ShadowClan territory.

A few ThunderClan warriors sprinted after them, only returning when Morningstar yowled for them to come back. They looked dejected, but their eyes still sparked with the light of battle.

“We won,” Morningstar announced. “Runningfang, pick a patrol of able warriors and remark the boundaries. Then when you come back to camp, send out a border patrol to check that they keep to the boundary.”

Runningfang flicked his tail. “I want Moonyelp, Tigertail, Mintbriar and Thrushwing.” He listed off the four cats. “We’ll head off immediately.”

“We’ll start heading towards camp then.” Morningstar decided, his gaze scanning over the injured ThunderClan cats. “Any cat badly hurt?”

“Redtail is unconscious,” Hawkcloud reported. “Vixenfur and I are taking him back to Fallshine and Sweetherb now.” The she – cat twitched her tail nervously. “He’s still out, so we’re going to run ahead.”

Morningstar nodded, his ears flicking. “Go. Dogbreath, I want you to lead a hunting patrol. Take Cherryflash, Lionslash and Bluepaw with you. You four aren’t too badly hurt, thank StarClan.” 

“I have a wrenched claw, actually.” Dogbreath held up his bleeding paw, eyes glimmering with pain. 

“Lostclaw, are you able to hunt?”

The tom nodded. “I have a few scratches and bruises, but nothing major.”

“Then go right away.”

Lostclaw, Cherryflash, Lionslash and Bluepaw headed off into the undergrowth, deeper into ThunderClan territory. Hawkcloud and Vixenfur were already gone, their scents beginning to fade.

“You alright?” Cottontrail was standing beside her, his white fur clotted with blood.

Goldenpaw nodded, her head spinning with exhaustion. “Snowpaw really got to me at the end.” She admitted. “My pelt feels as if it’s been ripped off!”

Cottontrail purred. “That’s natural. I saw you and Bluepaw fighting together, and you two did pretty well. Snowpaw is almost a warrior, and you’re just a new apprentice. You held your own well against her. Good thing that Tallclaw called his cats off when he did.”

The remaining ThunderClan cats began to move off towards camp, Goldenpaw walking side – by – side with her second mentor. He was limping, favoring his forepaw, but otherwise he looked unhurt.

“Are you okay?” Goldenpaw asked nervously, wondering if this battle was too much for Cottontrail. He was one of the eldest senior warriors, and the Clan often wondered if Panthershadow had been Cottontrail’s last apprentice. It had shocked the rest of the Clan when he agreed to train her when Morningstar couldn’t.

Every cat knew that Cottontrail and Ashheart were going to be the next two to retire to the elders den. Ashheart seemed far too frail to be training apprentices, and Cottontrail was still strong — but was slowing down.

“I’m fine,” Cottontrail promised her, affectionately touching his nose to her ear. “Looking forward to a rest, is all.” The white tom sighed. “I still think that this battle was unwise, but we won, which is the good thing. StarClan blessed us with the lack of serious injuries.”

“Have you been in a battle with serious injuries before?” It was a dumb question, but Cottontrail was old and had many different experiences.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Each battle runs the risk of any cat getting a serious injury, no matter what Clan they’re from. Battles are important to the Clans, important in protecting our boundaries and our prey, but it’s also very deadly. My mother was killed in a battle with SkyClan. It was terrible one. I was already a warrior, a _young_ warrior and desperate to prove myself in battle, and I watched as a SkyClan warrior bit right into her throat and left her to die. I always hated SkyClan for that, and didn’t forgive them for a long time. It took me a while to understand that battles often run that risk.”

Goldenpaw nodded slowly, her paws dragging through the leaf mulch. “I . . . never thought of it that way.”

“You should start. The sooner, the better. Any cat is in danger of dying, even on border patrols. If they get attacked, that is.”

“Most border patrols don’t get attacked, don’t scare her.” Clawingfoot chided as she dropped back, narrowing her eyes at the senior warrior. “We don’t need to startle off promising warriors.” 

“I’m just warning her of the dangers of battle.” Cottontrail protested. “Every warrior should know what they’re walking into, rather than be far too arrogant to recognize the danger.”

Clawingfoot rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to Cottontrail. He’s been around too many bad battles, around too many callous warriors. Most of the senior warriors still remember what Wiltedstar’s leadership was like.” 

Cottontrail began to bristle. “Do you want to go back to that?” He spat. “Wiltedstar almost tore this Clan apart!”

The she – cat flicked her tail across Cottontrail’s muzzle, shaking her head. “That’s not what I meant. The times have changed; Morningstar is our leader now, and Runningfang will be leader after him. We’re not in danger of slipping back into the old ways. Warriors should fight with courage and not fear. They should feel the thrill of the battle to protect their Clanmates, to drive them to fight harder to protect their kin and their friends.” Her amber eyes glowed. “We don’t fight with fear anymore.” 

Her temporary mentor visibly relaxed. “You’re right,” he admitted, “the times _have_ changed. Morningstar has done the best for the Clan, and Runningfang will carry on his work.” His tail lashed, and worry still glinted in his pale sand – baked eyes. 

“It might be wise to fight with a mixture of fear and courage,” Goldenpaw ventured. “Fear for what _could_ happen, but having courage in order to face it. That way a warrior wouldn’t be too overly confident, or horribly paralyzed by fear.” 

“She has a point,” the orange tabby pointed out. “That’s the ideal way that warriors should fight. . .”

“But a lot of them are too overly confident in their abilities.” Cottontrail finished for Clawingfoot.

The camp entrance began to loom up in the growing daylight. Clawingfoot waved her bushy tail in farewell, speeding up to trot beside Brokenfoot. The tom greeted her affectionately, and with a pang Goldenpaw realized that the two young warriors were beginning to look more and more like mates every day. 

“I can imagine that Clawingfoot will be in the nursery soon enough,” Cottontrail commented. “She and Brokenfoot grow closer every single day.”

“I was actually just thinking that.” Goldenpaw admitted. She felt weird gossiping about her Clanmates, but the older she grew, the more she realized that every Clan cat seemed to be no better than the elders!

“Do other Clans usually have this many kits in their nursery?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“Since Wiltedstar has been gone, yes. Most of the Clans have had full nurseries. The Clans dwindled in number for a long time, bordering upon extinction, until Wiltedstar was killed. Since then, several litters of kits have been born each season.”

“Kits can be dangerous sometimes,” Fangscrape was trailing behind them, his voice soft as he pointed it out. “Kits put the queens in danger.”

“The Clans will always have a need for kits.” Cottontrail argued.

“Why don’t we stop arguing about kits and just get into camp to get cleaned up?” Goldenpaw grumbled, aware that her innocent question had sparked a debate. “Let’s just go in.”

Squeezing through the entrance, Goldenpaw pulled herself into camp, shaking out her pelt as she went. Redtail was laid out in the clearing, Sweetherb nosing along his fur and anxiously licking his ear. Daisyfall was pacing by his head, her flanks looking slightly swollen, azure hues wild with fear.

Vixenfur and Hawkcloud were sitting a little way away, watching with concern in their eyes. Herbs were slathered across their pelts, cobwebs binding the worst of their cuts together.

“He’ll wake up,” Fallshine comforted Daisyfall, but the queen only lashed her thick tail in response. “You’re all back!” Fallshine gasped as the wounded warriors came into the clearing. “Heatherpaw! I need you to sit here and watch Redtail’s breathing for me. Sweetherb, collect the herbs we brought out earlier and start tending to wounds. Morningstar, I want to speak to you for a moment.” 

The large golden tom looked surprised. “What do you need to speak to me about?” 

Fallshine flicked her ears. “You’ll find out in a moment.” 

Confused, Morningstar shot a look over at Chidingbird, who was sitting with his paws tucked underneath him in front of the elders den. The tom was staring unblinkingly back, concern lighting their amber depths.

“The rest of you,” Sweetherb called as she set her herbs down by her paws, “start licking your wounds. Make sure they’re _clean_ and free of ShadowClan scent before I get to you. Dogbreath, I’ll start with your wrenched claw first.”

The dark brown tom limped over, his injured paw held above the ground. Goldenpaw was always surprised by the white splotch that coated his muzzle and some of his upper neck. The elders had once told her that Dogbreath had been named for that patch of white; that it looked like an exhalation of breath.

“Can I help you lick you clean up?” Robinsong offered. The young warrior blinked kindly, and Goldenpaw nodded.

Together, she and the young warrior began cleaning up her wounds together, Goldenpaw wincing every so often at the sting of them. She winced when Robinsong began to gently lap at the wounds Snowpaw gave her on her face. When she got to the tear in her ear, Goldenpaw gasped, flinching away from Robinsong.

“Who got you?” Robinsong looked sympathetic.

“Snowpaw.”

“She’s a fierce fighter. Even when she was a new apprentice, she was a tough opponent. If you held your own against her, it’s something to be proud of.” Robinsong sat back, drawing her tongue over her forepaw and grooming her ear. 

“T – thank you,” Goldenpaw blinked gratefully.

“I remember when you were just a kit.” Robinsong sighed wistfully, almost as if she were an elder. “You were so excited to be a warrior, yet you had no idea of how . . . amazing and how scary battles can be. I wish I had gone today. I’m far better at jumping out of trees than Redtail is. I could have landed on my target, not knocked myself out!” The she – cat purred in amusement.

“I heard you’ve got a pulled claw as well.” Sweetherb padded over, her words muffled thanks to the herb wrap in her maw. 

“I do?” Goldenpaw looked down at her bleeding paw in surprise.

Sweetherb nodded. “I can take over here, Robinsong.”

The pretty young warrior flicked her tail, heading towards the warriors den.

“Let me see,” Sweetherb murmured sniffing at Goldenpaw’s claw. The pain hadn’t even bothered her until the young medicine cat had brought it up. The excitement of the battle must have blocked out the pain that her injured claw would give.

“Is it going to get better?” Goldenpaw asked nervously. 

“Yes, Goldenpaw,” she purred in amusement. “I’m going to treat it with marigold.” Goldenpaw watched as Sweetherb chewed the herb up, wrinkling her nose at the pungent scent. The poultice was cold when it touched her claw, and the cobwebs felt unfamiliar swathing around her paw.

“Come see me later once you wake up to get that checked.” Sweetherb ordered. “Now, let’s tend to your other wounds.” 

As she worked, Sweetherb explained what she was doing. She was putting marigold and horsetail on Goldenpaw’s split ear and binding it with cobwebs, and smeared some of the remaining poultice where minor cuts parted her fur. 

“I brought these.” Fallshine set a leaf wrap down by Sweetherb. “See to Clawingfoot and Fangscrape, I’m going to go talk to Morningstar.”

The white she – cat flicked her ear to show that she had heard. “No training or leaving camp for you for a few days.” She ordered. “Rest up that paw. No chores, either! These poppy seeds are going to help you sleep through the worst of the pain, and the nettle is going to help with the swelling. Let me know if that claw starts to bleed.”

“I will, thank you.” Once Sweetherb hurried off to the other warriors that needed help, Goldenpaw limped off into the apprentices den, settling down in her nest with a sigh. Drowsiness already was tugging at her, and within seconds she slipped into sleep.

* * *

A strange type of heat pulled at Goldenpaw’s fur, and the apprentice shifted uncomfortably. Pushing out with her hind paws she shoved at where she thought one of her littermates were, she growled in annoyance. “You’re making it too hot to sleep in here!” She complained, only slightly concerned when her paws didn’t meet with fur. 

When her pads met with the slimy bark that _must_ belong to a tree, her eyes shot open immediately. Instead of the branches of the apprentices den, she saw a forest above; murky light coming in through the gaps in the branches. A scent worse than crowfood wreathed around the area, and Goldenpaw scrambled to her paws, shuddering as sticky liquid clung to her fur. 

“You’re finally awake,” a deep voice startled her. Jumping, she whirled around to face the speaker, pelt spiking when she a tom. His powerful shoulders were broad, golden pelt tattered with multitudes of scars. Blue eyes that were as sharp as chips of flint stared at her with undisguised interest.

“Who are you?” She demanded, her voice lingering with the hint of a growl.

“It doesn’t matter.” The tom paced around her in a circle. “Your name is Goldenpaw, isn’t it?”

“Why should you get to know my name if I don’t get to know yours?” She sniffed, lashing her tail defiantly. “And . . . where am I?” 

“You’re in a place where you’ll be able to receive special training, special treatment, little one.” His voice was silky and smooth. “You’ll be even more powerful than your Clanmates. Than _Morningstar_.” 

“Why would I want to be more powerful than my Clan leader? Sure, it’s something that I would _like_ , but it’s not something that’s going to happen. You’ve got thistledown for brains if you believe that.” Kinking her tail over her back, she snorted. “I’m not interested in anything that you have to offer me. Are we clear?”

The tom looked at her in surprise. “What a sharp tongue you have!” He blinked, and Goldenpaw suppressed another shiver. “But I can help you achieve everything you’ve ever wanted. Haven’t you ever dreamed of being Clan leader?”

“As a kit, yes. That was before I became an apprentice, and that was before I managed to get a taste of reality. If I become Clan leader, it’ll be because I _earned_ it. Not because someone messed with my paws and turned me onto a dark path.” When he looked at her in surprise still, she swept on. “What, you think I don’t know what this place is? It’s the Dark Forest. I don’t have any clue as to who you are, but regardless, I don’t want _anything_ to do with you.” 

Lashing her tail, she slid her claws out, ready to rake them across the toms nose. “So, leave me alone for future reference! I’m not going to help you with _anything_ that you have plans for. I’m going home.” 

To her surprise, the tom didn’t try to follow her when she stalked off into the ferns. Nervous now, she broke off into a run, her paws pounding on the grimy ground until she jerked herself awake. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the gloom of the apprentices den, and she was able to scent Bluepaw next to her. Silverpaw was curled up next to Heatherpaw, and the den was filled with their gentle snoring. 

Blinking, Goldenpaw shook her head, trying to brush away the remnants of her dream. She had somehow managed to dream her way into the Dark Forest. In the nursery, the queens would tell them that the naughty kits were the ones who went to the Dark Forest and stayed with the terrible cats that had died long ago. 

Fear pricked at her paws. She wasn’t a bad cat, why had she been summoned to the Dark Forest, and who had been the cat she had encountered? Were her dreams ever going to be safe again?

* * *

“You’re back!” Bluepaw’s yowl split the still air.

Surprised, Goldenpaw jerked awake, blinking in the darkness. Heatherpaw was a pale blur of fur in the corner, and Silverpaw was disappearing through the den. Curious, she followed after her littermate, the smell of WindClan sharp in their camp.

A familiar scent bathed her nostrils and Goldenpaw rushed forward, pushing past Silverpaw to stand beside Bluepaw and push her muzzle into her littermates fur. Leafpaw smelled of herbs, peat, heather and WindClan, but he was _here_. He was back. Leafpaw was home!

“We were escorting him home.” For the first time Goldenpaw noticed Swiftpaw and his mentor, Skinnyfoot. The WindClan cats were standing in front of the entrance tunnel, tails flicking warily.

“Thank you for returning our apprentice to us.” Chidingbird mewed formally as he limped over, touching noses with his son.

“He helped our medicine cat, and we cannot argue with that.” Skinnyfoot replied. Goldenpaw saw a strip of fur missing from his shoulder, and Swiftpaw’s muzzle was crisscrossed with claw marks. WindClan must have been attacked by ShadowClan once more. “Now that Ashheart can manage on her own, we are returning him.”

“You are free to go then, Skinnyfoot.” Chidingbird dismissed the WindClan warrior, but Skinnyfoot did not move. 

“I must speak with Morningstar.” The WindClan tom pressed, and Chidingbird lashed his tail in aggravation.

“Fine,” the elder growled. “Suit yourself then.” With his tail kinked over his back, he stalked off towards the freshkill, muttering in Runningfang’s ear. The current ThunderClan deputy flicked his tail before padding over. 

“Good to have you back, Leafpaw,” he greeted the apprentice formally. “Skinnyfoot, you can follow me up to Morningstar’s den. I’m afraid our leader is resting, worn out after today.”  

Skinnyfoot dipped his head respectfully. “Fine by me. Stay here, Swiftpaw. This is for the warriors to discuss.”

The WindClan apprentice growled, annoyed at being left behind, but sat down without much else complaint. Leafpaw nosed his shoulder sympathetically, then brushed his muzzle along Goldenpaw’s, Silverpaw’s, and Bluepaw’s.

“I missed you three,” he murmured, his tone aching with a sense of loneliness that Goldenpaw had never felt before. Her heart broke in pity for her brother. She would always have her sisters, and the friends that she made in the Clan. Leafpaw was a medicine cat, isolated by his knowledge and his gifts given to him by StarClan. He must take no mate, must not confide in another cat in what he knew. He would always be alone in his knowledge.

Even though he had brought it on willingly, chose this path for himself, each medicine cat was the same. Sweetherb and Fallshine had taken the same oath, made the same decision. Though they were all bonded by this shared pain, they would always be alone.

“How was WindClan?” Bluepaw asked brightly, rasping her tongue along Leafpaw’s ear. “Did you learn anything from them?” 

“I didn’t leave the medicine den too often,” Leafpaw responded. “Ashheart had a whole lot of injured cats on her paws. One last batch of greencough broke out, too.”

“Are you seriously talking about our weaknesses?” Swiftpaw complained. “I knew taking in a cat from another Clan was stupid!”

“ThunderClan won’t attack WindClan,” Silverpaw soothed. “We have our paws filled with ShadowClan.” She stretched her agile body in a long, luxurious stretch. “Bluepaw and I have to go hunting. Goldenpaw, did anyone tell you what you had to do?”

Goldenpaw shook her head. “I just woke up. You leaving the den was what woke me.” 

Silverpaw purred in amusement. “Glad I could be of some help! Come on, Bluepaw, let’s get going before our mentors box our ears.” 

The two she – cats padded out of the camp side – by – side, their pelts brushing. Goldenpaw wished that she could be going with them, but she had missed Leafpaw, and wanted to catch up with him. She also wanted to ask about the Dark Forest, but not when other cats were around. Her tail lashed with frustration.

A Bengal she – cat came running out of the elders den, running straight to Leafpaw. Leopardspring was purring loudly, covering her kit in loving licks. Leafpaw ducked away from her in embarrassment, but Leopardspring would not be thwarted.

“My kit!” She purred, drinking in his scent. It was clear that she had missed him. “You’ve finally come back.”

“Of course I came back,” he muttered, but gave into his mother’s affection all the same. 

“I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye or to wish you luck,” she murmured, stepping back away from him with a sigh. “Never do that again!” She scolded, her pent – up anger coming out now. “That is not acceptable behavior from a medicine cat apprentice!”

“Don’t scold him too badly.” Chidingbird padded back over to them. “We got up to worse when we were younger. He was trying to help another Clan. I think working his paws off was punishment enough.”

“You’re right,” Leopardspring agreed. “But he should never do it again! Had me completely worried.” She began coughing, her entire body beginning to shake with the effort.

“Let me get you some tansy,” Leafpaw touched his nose to his mother’s ear, hurrying off to the medicine den. He easily slipped through the screen of brambles, and Goldenpaw heard Fallshine _mrrow_ in surprise.

“How is Brindlepaw?” Goldenpaw asked as her parents brushed their tails along her torn up flanks, padding away. She didn’t want to return to the apprentices den to rest yet, and she didn’t want Swiftpaw sitting in camp on his own. 

“Well,” Swiftpaw looked and sounded relieved to have something to talk about. “Diamondstar has been talking about giving her and Rockpaw their warrior names. She thinks they’re ready.”

“They are the oldest apprentices in WindClan. I wouldn’t be surprised if by the next Gathering, they both had their warrior names.”

“WindClan does need the warriors.” Swiftpaw shook out his pelt, the muscles along his shoulders flexing with the movement. “Why do you look as if your pelt has been torn off?”

Goldenpaw twitched her torn ear nervously. The cobwebs had mostly come off whilst she had been sleeping, but enough remained stuck to her pelt that anyone looking at her would know that she had been involved in some type of battle. “We had a spat with ShadowClan this morning,” she worded it as carefully as she could. “Nothing that we had trouble with.” 

The black – and – white tom studied her, yellow eyes curious. “You don’t _look_ like you’re fine. Your ear is torn, your pelt is in shambles, and your claw is bleeding.”

With a jolt, Goldenpaw realized that her torn claw had been oozing blood again. She shook her paw, splattering droplets of blood along the floor of the clearing.

To her relief, she saw Skinnyfoot coming down from Morningstar’s den flanked by Runningfang and Mintbriar. The deputy and the senior warrior looked less than pleased, and Mintbriar dismissed Goldenpaw with a flick of her tail.

Murmuring a goodbye to Swiftpaw and dipping her head respectfully to Skinnyfoot and the ThunderClan warriors, she padded into the medicine den, calling a brief greeting when she spotted the tip of Sweetherb’s bushy tail disappearing into the herb cleft. 

“What can I do for you?” The young medicine cat asked, poking her head out. She looked exhausted.

“My torn claw is bleeding again. I didn’t even leave camp.”

Sweetherb ducked back into the cleft, rummaging around before returning with cobwebs swathed around her paw and herbs in her maw. The white she – cat looked less than pleased, but set to work immediately. She began cleaning off the dried poultice, Goldenpaw wincing each time her tongue rustled her throbbing claw.

“Where did Leafpaw go?” Goldenpaw asked through gritted teeth, struggling to take her mind off the pain.

“To see to the elders. Minnowteeth has a tick on her hind paw that she can’t get out. It’s stuck right between her toes. And then he’s going to go to the nursery to check Panthershadow’s kits for fleas. Nightkit has started to cough, so he’s going to keep an eye on that as well.”

“You’re putting a lot of duties on him,” Goldenpaw remarked, unable to hide the tone of envy in her voice.

“He’s not some fumbling apprentice who doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Sweetherb pointed out between licks. “He’s a natural for healing. He might not get his medicine cat name for a long while yet, but even Fallshine agrees that he can handle things like that himself. Leafpaw will need us to guide him and to teach him, but his chores are now familiar enough for him to manage without us breathing down his neck.”

Sneaking a glance over at the mound of fur in one of the nest, Goldenpaw realized it was Redtail. The tom was breathing evenly, and every so often his tail would twitch. “Will he be alright?”

The medicine cat nodded, still licking. “He was just knocked out. When the lazy lump finally wakes, I want to make sure no real damage was done. You never know with head wounds.” Sweetherb sat back, ears flicking. “There, you should be good now. Stay off that paw! It needs to heal.” Her expression was stern. “Don’t make me confine you to my den until it’s healed.” 

“Got it. I’m going to get something to eat, I’m _starving_!”

Hobbling out into the clearing with her injured paw not touching the ground, she just started to pick through the pile before Runningfang padded up to her. “Morningstar wants to see you,” he meowed, flashing a sympathetic glance at her paw. “Need help getting up the rocks?”

“No, I can manage.” Flicking her tail in determination, Goldenpaw abandoned her hunt for a good meal and began making her way to Morningstar’s den, hearing voices drift from the little cave. Fallshine’s scent was fresh, tinged with anxiety.

“You need to stop participating in battles,” the medicine cat was protesting. “You’re on your last life! Runningfang might be a good leader one day, but he is not ready to take on the duties of a Clan leader yet.” 

“I have many seasons left in me.” Morningstar’s voice held a sharp tone to it. “I have the least to lose when it comes to my Clanmates. If they take a risk, then I take a risk.”

Goldenpaw could hear Fallshine hiss in exasperation. “You have one life left! If anything, you are on even ground with the other warriors. What would have happened to the Clan if Shadeclaw had stolen your last life back when WindClan attack?” Morningstar’s voice began to raise in protest, but Fallshine swept on. “Chidingbird would have been made leader, but he is too old to be a Clan leader. His live would get stripped away at once. The Clan would be left in shambles, stressed over their next leader, how long their leader would _last_. Runningfang _is not_ ready to be a leader. The Clan _is not_ ready to lose you. You have to preserve your last life for _them_.” 

There was silence, and Goldenpaw could picture Morningstar bowing his head. Realizing that she was eavesdropping, she brushed her paw against the rocks to make noise, and called out. “Morningstar? It’s Goldenpaw. You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, Goldenpaw, come in.” Morningstar’s voice was even, and she heard Fallshine’s tail lashing in aggravation. “Go see to the injured cats,” Morningstar dismissed her. “We’ll talk again later.”

Anger glinted in the medicine cats eyes, but she still dipped her head and backed out of the den. With a flash of worry, Goldenpaw realized that Morningstar was looking frail. His pale – yellow eyes were dull, and his pelt was ruffled and unwashed. After a successful battle, most cats would look triumphant and be bursting with energy. But Morningstar looked troubled and defeated.

“You fought well in the battle today,” he began, motioning for her to sit. She gingerly sat down and favored her injured paw off the ground, curling her tail around her good front paw. “Until your claw heals, you won’t be leaving camp or preforming your regular chores. Cottontrail also tells me that you are ready for an assessment with your hunting.”

Goldenpaw sat up straighter, surprise rushing through her. 

“I will assess you as soon as I’ve seen your hunting for myself. It’s beyond time I took control of your training. I cannot ask Cottontrail to keep his eye on you.” Her mentor stretched in his nest, sliding his forepaws in front of him until his back was arched as far as it would go. “As soon as that claw is healed, we will begin. You need to go rest now.”

“But I’ve been resting since we got back!” She complained, shrinking back when Morningstar fixed her with a firm glare.

“ _Rest_. Today something you’re not used to. You’ll soon find that you’re absolutely exhausted.” Her mentor was looking at her with an emotion she struggled to place. “When you see Leafpaw, please tell him I want to talk to him.” 

The she – cat dipped her head. “Of course, Morningstar.” She murmured, backing out of the den. Her mentor put his head down on his paws and closed his eyes as she left, and Goldenpaw trailed down the rocky path, hobbling awkwardly because of her claw. She snorted angrily when she was on flat ground again, tail lashing with aggravation. She didn’t want to sit around all day whilst her Clanmates hunted and patrolled; but with her stupid claw, she couldn’t go anywhere.

Leafpaw squeezed out of the nursery, and Goldenpaw limped towards him, still shaken by her dream earlier. Her littermate had a mouthful of dirty moss, and his eyes were scrunched.  When he noticed her coming up beside him, he tilted his head, silently asking her what she wanted. 

“I need to talk to you,” she murmured, and there must have been something in her voice because Leafpaw nodded, his amber gaze glinting with concern. “Meet me by the trunk of the tree.” 

Leafpaw flicked his tail, padding out of camp quickly. Goldenpaw slipped towards the fallen trunk, nestling behind the warriors den that had been woven into the bark long ago. She felt squashed and uncomfortable, and it only grew worse as her littermate squirmed in beside her.

“What’s the matter?” He demanded, his ears flicking. 

“I had a dream,” she began reluctantly, “about . . . this place.” She explained her dream to her littermate, detail for detail, concern bubbling up inside of her when she saw horror flash through his eyes. It was gone quickly, but she had seen it.

“You must never go back there!” Leafpaw hissed. “That place is called the Dark Forest. It is where the evil cats go when they die.”

“I know that.” Goldenpaw snapped impatiently. “How in the name of StarClan did I manage to dream myself into there?”

Leafpaw shrugged. “Whoever that cat was could have summoned you, but I’ve got no idea. You’ll tell me if you have more dreams, though?”

“Of course.” Goldenpaw murmured. “You’ll be the first and the only one to hear of it.” Leafpaw touched his nose to her shoulder, and Goldenpaw licked his ear, unable to help but sigh. “Morningstar was looking for you. I think he wants to talk about what happened in the WindClan camp.” 

Her brother looked uncharacteristically unnerved. His paws shifted, amber eyes glinting. “He wants to talk to me about what happened in WindClan?” He echoed her question, ears flicking. “Alright.” 

“Do you not want to talk about that?” 

Leafpaw restlessly shook his head. “It’s not my favorite topic,” he admitted. He was going to speak again when Daisyfall poked her head into their hiding place, whiskers flicking.

“There you two are! We’ve had warriors looking all over camp for you. For StarClan’s sake, come out of there and join the rest of us. Runningfang is sending out more patrols.” The queen didn’t give them time to respond as she turned on her paws, stalking back into the main clearing with her tail held high. 

Goldenpaw and Leafpaw rolled their eyes and followed her out.

* * *

“Softkit, sheathe your claws!” Goldenpaw scolded, shaking the young kit off her shoulders. A quarter moon passed since the battle. A Gathering was taking place tonight, and Goldenpaw hoped that Morningstar would choose her to go. She had done well on her promise, staying in camp and off her paw as much as possible. She went to go see Fallshine and Sweetherb twice a day, letting the medicine cats keep her claw as clean as possible. 

Since she was the only apprentice in camp, the dens had never looked so clean. Goldenpaw had redone every nest in every den at least twice, and was finishing up her cleaning spree with the nursery. Daisyfall was sunning herself outside, Panthershadow amusing some of the kits to the best of her ability alongside her. Hazelfern was dozing in her nest, claiming that it was still clean; Goldenpaw needn’t waste fresh moss on it.

“But I want to play,” the young kit protested. She waggled her hindquarters and lunged for Goldenpaw’s tail. Her thorn – sharp claws pricked through the thick fur, and Goldenpaw hissed in annoyance. She whisked her tail out of the way, crossly plucking stale clumps of moss out of Panthershadow’s nest. 

Panthershadow poked her head into the den. “Softkit, if you can’t behave and let Goldenpaw do her job, then you will be forced to come outside with your littermates!” 

The brindled kit whined in complaint. “But I want Goldenpaw to tell me about the battle again!”

“Goldenpaw is busy, little one.” The black queen soothed. “Come outside.”

Softkit snorted. “Outside is no fun!”

“Your littermates and my kits are fun,” Panthershadow tried to convince her.

“But I want to stay and listen to Goldenpaw!”

“Hush.” Panthershadow snapped. “Don’t wake Hazelfern.”

Too late. The silver queen stirred in her nest, blinking sleepily at her denmates. “Did I hear an argumentative kit?” She murmured, yawning once the words were out.

“Yes,” Panthershadow sighed. “Softkit is being stubborn again.”

“Sorry for waking you,” the kit mewed shyly. She blinked those turquoise hues, which could win over even the fiercest warrior, and they caused Hazelfern to simply sigh.

“I —” Hazelfern broke off with a gasp, her eyes stretching so wide that the whites showed. Her entire body shuddered, maw parting in a soundless wail.

“Goldenpaw, go get Fallshine! Hazelfern’s kitting.” The black queen shooed Softkit out of the nursery and squeezed in beside her denmate, calming her with gentle licks and soft strokes of her tail. 

Goldenpaw backed out of the medicine den and darted across camp to the medicine den, squeezing past the brambles to see the medicine cats. “Fallshine, come quickly,” she panted, “Hazelfern is kitting!”


	12. turning point.

Fallshine blinked in surprise at Goldenpaw, then nodded. The medicine cat slipped into her herbstore, coming back out immediately with her maw stuffed with a familiar green herb. Goldenpaw’s nose twitched, and she recognized the scent of raspberry. She didn’t know the second one, with a sharper tang that burned the inside of her nostrils.

Sweetherb ducked out of the den, Leafpaw following her with his tail kinked over his back. Fallshine pushed her way out of the den, Goldenpaw following close behind. She could see Daisyfall curled up with Panthershadow’s kits and Wolftail’s, occupying them with a trivial game. Goldenpaw was relieved to see Softkit was among them, yowling as loud as she could when she found what Daisyfall wanted. 

“Go find Weedrun,” Fallshine hissed out of the corner of her mouth. “He took a hunting patrol to the WindClan border. Clawingfoot, Twistedfang and Heatherpaw are with him.” The medicine cat stalked into the nursery and Goldenpaw shot into the exit tunnel, shoving her way out past a patrol Fangscrape was leading. 

On her way out, she tripped over Sandpurr, and the she – cat snarled. “Watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry!” Goldenpaw yowled over her shoulder. “I’ve got to find Weedrun!” 

She didn’t give the warrior a chance to respond. Her muscles ached in protest as she shared through the undergrowth, her body not used to the movement. Her injured claw, which had been bothering her all during her recovery process, ached, but she ignored the pain to try and find the warrior. His mate was kitting!

“. . . farther down, _good_.” Twistedfang’s deep voice carried through the air. “Keep stalking forward . . . _now_!”

There was a squeal, and then paws were brushing against bracken. 

“Good job,” Twistedfang was purring. “Bury it with the others.” 

Bursting through the undergrowth, Goldenpaw stared at the warrior, spotting Heatherpaw out of the corner of her eye. “Where is Weedrun?” 

"Farther along towards the border. I wanted to help Heatherpaw practice her hunting more without them watching or putting in their own input.” Twistedfang explained. “What’s wrong?” 

“Hazelfern is kitting.” She twitched her tail, charging off towards the border. She practically stumbled upon Weedrun prowling along the stream to catch a water vole, watching as he gracefully leapt and cleanly killed his prey. He looked at her panting breathlessly, head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Your mate is kitting,” she blurted, watching as the fur along his neck began to raise in horror. 

“Now?” He croaked, the vole dropping from his maw. “It’s too early!”

Goldenpaw shrugged helplessly. “I was cleaning out the nursery and she started having pains. Fallshine sent me to get you.”

Weedrun shook his head as if he were ridding himself of all his doubts. “Take this vole and everything else I caught back to camp, and tell Clawingfoot not to send a search party out for me.” He ordered, charging off into the undergrowth. 

Snorting at being ordered around by him, Goldenpaw collected the prey he caught and delivered his message to Clawingfoot, heading back to camp with her mouth uncomfortably full. She deposited Weedrun’s prey upon the pile, noting the group of cats lingering by the nursery. Weedrun was pacing outside, tail lashing and eyes darting towards the brambles every so often.

Markingleaf was sitting with his tail tucked over his paws, ears pricked intently. The only way Goldenpaw could tell that he was stressed was by the twitching of his tail. Otherwise, he looked generally untouched.

“Did Hazelfern have any kits yet?” Goldenpaw murmured as she padded up to Panthershadow, touching noses with the black queen.

“Yes. A she – cat. Fallshine thinks she has one more to go, maybe two.” Panthershadow sighed. “I hope StarClan blesses her kitting,” she murmured. Panthershadow’s own kiting had been hard. She had almost died, the struggle of giving birth to four kits taking a large strain upon her body. After the tragedy Stripedfur brought, the inexperienced queens were wary of how their kitting’s were going to go.

“Hazelfern is young and strong,” Daisyfall soothed. “Her first kit is already here. The next will come soon enough.”

As if Daisyfall’s words had summoned one of the medicine cats, Sweetherb slid out from the nursery. “Two she – cats and a tom,” she announced, and the clearing echoed with relieved purrs. Goldenpaw pricked her ears and she could hear quiet mewling.

“The tom is the weakest,” Sweetherb warned. “The poor kit might not make it through the night.” She turned to Weedrun, her azure hues brimming with sympathy. “You can go in and meet your kits now, Weedrun.” 

The gray tabby tom looked uncomfortable for a moment before dipping his head gratefully to the young medicine cat. “Thank you,” he murmured, squeezing inside the nursery. Leafpaw and Fallshine came out after he did. Leafpaw’s fur was pricking along his spine, and his paws were stained with green. His shoulders were drooping, but his amber eyes looked brighter than Goldenpaw remembered. 

“Life happens,” Morningstar mewed, drawing the attention of the cats in the clearing. “Clan life must go on. StarClan holds that little tom in their paws now.” He padded beneath the Highledge, pale – yellow eyes glinting. “The Gathering is tonight. I will list off the cats attending right now.” 

_Smooth way to take the focus off of Hazelfern and Weedrun,_ Goldenpaw thought, but settled down anyway to listen.

“Cottontrail, Riverfoot, Thrushwing, Mintbriar, Sandpurr, Badgertooth, Tigertail, Pinknose, Twistedfang, Heatherpaw, Vixenfur, Lionslash, Lostclaw, Bluepaw, Barknose, Silverpaw, Moonyelp, Brokenfoot, Leafpaw, Foxtail, Tawnyspot, Cherryflash and Goldenpaw. Eat up and rest, all of you. This will be a tense Gathering.”

She breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that her mentor had chosen her to go.

“Before you disperse,” Morningstar yowled, drawing the cats back to full attention. “There is one more duty I must perform.” His gaze flickered through the crowd until it landed upon Ashheart. He beckoned her with his tail, his voice suddenly soft. “Ashheart, is it your wish to retire to the elders den?” 

Silverpaw let out a distressed wail, which was silenced by the look Leopardspring shot her. 

The frail silver she – cat dipped her head. “Yes,” she rasped. “I am too old to continue being a warrior.”

Morningstar nodded, his expression sympathetic. “ThunderClan honors your seasons of service that you have given to us. I call upon our ancestors in StarClan to give you moons of peaceful rest.”

Ashheart purred weakly, listening as the Clan yowled her name. She dragged her paws over to where the elders were sitting, looking relieved to have finally joined them. Chidingbird pressed against her, his gaze brimming with sympathy.

“Tigertail,” Morningstar beckoned the tom forward. “You are without an apprentice now that Vixenfur is a warrior. She turned out very well, and I hope that you do the same great work with Silverpaw.”

Tigertail dipped his broad head, green eyes glittering as he touched noses with Silverpaw. The young apprentice looked intimidated by the powerful warrior, but determination glimmered in her eyes. 

Morningstar padded over to her, his tail kinked over his back. “Come, we are going to visit Hazelfern in the nursery.”

Goldenpaw blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“A Clan leader sees all new kits that are born,” he explained. “You’re coming with me. Weedrun and Hazelfern have had enough time to get used to them and name them. You will come with me because I want you to meet them as well.” He flicked his tail. “There is room for the both of us.  She won’t mind you tagging along with me.” 

Flicking her tail, Goldenpaw followed after her mentor, watching as the narrow nursery entrance swallowed her mentor whole. Once, the entrance had looked so grand, so tall; she could have never believed that one day her shoulders would brush against the brambles that seemed so much taller than she. Yet right now, the bramble tendrils scraped against her shoulders, pulling out a clump of her fur. 

The warm scent of milk touched the insides of Goldenpaw’s scent glands. The nursery seemed so dark in comparison to the rest of the camp, and Goldenpaw blinked, struggling to adjust all over again. She could see Weedrun curled around Hazelfern, who was curled around three squirming kits. Their squeaks and soft mews were soothing to her ears. 

“You’ve come to see them so soon?” Weedrun looked up at Morningstar, concern tainting his voice.

“Kits are not fragile, Weedrun.” Morningstar reminded the tom. “It is my job to welcome all of the new members to the Clan.”

“I named this one Honeykit,” Hazelfern nudged the calico she – cat. “I named this one Nettlekit,” the second she – cat was a pure black kit with a spiky tail. “And this one . . .” She trailed off, looking at the only tom. A small dark gray kit who was hardly moving, unlike his squirming sisters. “I named him Leopardkit. I want him to have the strength to survive.”

Morningstar nodded. He touched each of the kits in turn, whispering a welcome to them before touching his muzzle to Hazelfern’s head. “Thank you for bringing these precious lives into our Clan,” he murmured, “they will be well looked after and become wonderful warriors.” 

Both of the new parents purred, Hazelfern’s purr being hoarse. “I hope they live up to the hype. I want my kits to be the best warriors that they can be.”

“Have fun at the Gathering tonight,” Weedrun called as Morningstar turned away, and the golden tom waved his tail. Morningstar slipped out of the den, Goldenpaw quickly following.

“A Clan leader always meets new kits when they’re born.” Morningstar explained to her in a soft voice. “Or at least, I like to. Wiltedstar never did. I want to know each and every member that is joining my Clan. I feel responsible for all of them.” He beckoned for her to sit beside him in a shaded corner of the beech. “Besides, it’s always nice to see new life being born into the Clan. Even if it means that every time the cold weather comes around, we have to worry even more about the amount of prey.”

“Why are you telling me about this?” Not that she wasn’t grateful. If anything, Morningstar should be telling _Runningfang_ about everything that he did.

Morningstar looked down at her, his pale – yellow gaze shadowed with worry. “You are my apprentice.” He replied simply. “A Clan leaders apprentice often has the chance to become leader at some point. Even if you don’t, you should get in the habit of meeting the youngest members of the Clan. You should know every member from the time that they’re born to the time that they die.” 

Slowly, Goldenpaw nodded. A part of her had wondered if Morningstar was coaching her to become leader at some point, but she refused to think that highly of herself. There was nothing special about her! She was an elders daughter, who used to be a deputy in his younger days, with a medicine cat apprentice for a brother and two warrior apprentice sisters. She was just a normal Clan apprentice.

“I don’t want to be a Clan leader,” she murmured, not intending for Morningstar to hear. But his ears pricked regardless.

“Being Clan leader is not an easy task. Every life that you have is required to be given in service to your Clan. They have everything to lose when they go into battle; you have additional lives to lose. They don’t. Like a medicine cat, you must be dedicated to your Clan and your Clan alone. You must not be biased, and you must be fair to all of the cats in your charge, whether you like them or not. You’ll make mistakes, you’ll make enemies, but it is all part of the learning process. All in all, being a Clan leader isn’t that bad. It is something you should try and strive for. Eventually. Give Runningfang a chance to lead first after I die.” His serious tone lightened up, and his eyes twinkled.

“Did you ever want to be Clan leader?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Morningstar cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed. “No,” he murmured as he thought. “As a kit, I think I joked about it, and thought that one day I would want to become leader. As I grew older and realized what Wiltedstar was, I changed my mind. I was made a warrior at very, very, _very_ young age. And then I was made deputy soon after. You know the rest from that point on. Becoming leader just seemed to be the next step to fixing ThunderClan and reversing the mess that Wiltedstar had made. It was just the next step for me, and I had accepted it as something that was my responsibility before any cat even looked to me to lead.”

The great golden tom sighed, flicking his tail across her ear. “Go join your littermates. If I recall correctly, this will be your first Gathering spent all together, yes?” He touched his muzzle to her head, and Goldenpaw purred. Morningstar was kind to her, more kind than she deserved. Deep down she was glad that he took her to greet Hazelfern and welcome her kits to the Clan, but she’d never admit it out loud. She enjoyed the times when it was just herself and her mentor doing something.

Flicking her tail in farewell, Goldenpaw padded across the camp clearing to her littermates, touching noses with each of them in turn. She settled in between Silverpaw and Leafpaw on her belly, forepaws tucked under her chest as she listened to their idle talk. 

“Ashheart was a really good mentor,” Leafpaw was saying in an excited voice. “She was really kind, and I didn’t know there were so many herbs that grew on the moor! I think it would be a good idea to go around and learn from each of the medicine cats. I want to know about every single herb that grows around the lake.”   
  
“Sounds very ambitious for a medicine cat apprentice,” Silverpaw commented, drawing her tongue along her paw. “Would it be equally as ambitious if I wanted to learn every single battle move there was from all five different Clans?” She checked, eyeing Leafpaw thoughtfully.

The calico tom shrugged. “That’s different. Medicine cats live by a different code than warriors do. We’re here to heal, not to harm. But I can see your point.”

“Medicine cats should be allowed to pool their knowledge to heal their Clanmates. You’d be able to save so many more lives that way.” Bluepaw put in. “But the Clans are too proud to ask each other for help. They always have been, and they always will be.”

Silverpaw snorted. “They can be proud all they like. We’re all supposed to be united in our survival, not divided.” 

“Wise words for a young apprentice.” Tigertail had padded over, glancing down at his apprentice with narrowed eyes. “All of you, wise beyond your age. Haven’t you ever wondered why?”

“No . . .” Bluepaw meowed, tilting her head to the side. “Should we have?”

“We grew up in a tough time, that’s why.” Goldenpaw answered when Tigertail looked over at her. “We didn’t get a chance to be kits.”

Tigertail nodded approvingly. “That’s right. Not really something to be proud of, but I had just wondered if you four ever noticed the different between yourselves and Heatherpaw. Listening to you now made me think about it. You all should be frisking about and getting excited over the fact that it’s your first Gathering all together, but instead you’re talking about how the Clans should be functioning.” He blinked at them. “Redtail, Foxtail, Vixenfur and Robinsong were the same way.” 

Silverpaw shrugged. “It’s not like we can just forget everything that has happened.” She mewed, aggravation darkening her voice. For a moment, she seemed to forget that she was speaking to her mentor. “We can’t change the way that we are.”

Tigertail blinked. “You can change more than you realize.” He dipped his head. “Eat before we go. Morningstar will be rallying cats to go soon.”

“Strange,” Bluepaw murmured once Tigertail padded out of earshot. “What do you guys want to eat? I’ll grab stuff from the pile.”

Goldenpaw requested a mouse, whereas Silverpaw asked for a squirrel and Leafpaw wanted a thrush. Bluepaw set off with her tail kinked over her back, cramming her maw with her littermates’ requests along with her own. She gave them out and they all ate in silence, enjoying their time spent together. It had been too long since all four of them had shared a meal together without the pressure of any duties distracting them.

With a yowl, Morningstar called the cats going to the Gathering to the exit. Runningfang stood by him, thick tail sweeping across the ground, eyes narrowed at Panthershadow as if they just had had a quarrel.

“Morningstar,” Panthershadow hurried up to the golden tom. “I would like to come with you to the Gathering.”

Runningfang opened his mouth to reply, but Morningstar cast him a cautious glance. “What about your kits?” He asked, looking back at Cinderkit and Slickkit, both huddled by the nursery.

“They’ll be fine with Daisyfall and Hazelfern for a little while.” Panthershadow mewed. “I really would like to go, Morningstar.”

Runningfang pulled back his lips in the starts of a snarl, but was cut off by Morningstar once again. “You two are obviously quarreling over something,” he growled, “and it is not my business to know what about. But, Panthershadow, if you are determined to come, you may.” He rested his tail on Runningfang’s shoulder to keep him calm. “Panthershadow can handle herself for a night.” 

Goldenpaw rose to her paws, flexing out her claws until they ached. She stretched herself in a luxurious way, waiting until her stiff body cracked and offered her relief before joining her Clanmates. She was standing beside Lionslash, who butted her shoulder affectionately with his head. She purred in amusement, greeting him with a friendly lick to his ear. 

“Runningfang, please go find Twistedfang and Thrushwing.” Morningstar sighed. “Last I saw they were in the warriors den.”

The deputy dipped his head, heading towards the warriors den. He squeezed inside, calling for the two warriors. After a moment, Thrushwing squeezed out, blinking sleep from his eyes. He joined the patrol that was ready to leave, rasping his tongue over Vixenfur’s ear when he came near her.

“Twistedfang wasn’t in the den with you?” Morningstar asked, his pelt bristling with unease.

Thrushwing shook his head. “Haven’t seen him since this morning.”

Morningstar snorted in aggravation. “He’ll just have to stay behind. We can’t afford to wait another moment on him.”

Leading the way out of the camp, Morningstar walked with Runningfang and Thrushwing by his side, the three toms clutched in conversation. Panthershadow was padding beside Pinknose, talking about her kits with the older queen. 

“Those four keep me up all night,” Panthershadow was saying. “I almost wish there weren’t four of them! But, I don’t know what I’d do without them.”

Pinknose purred. “Heatherpaw made me want to claw my eyes out when she was a kit.” She mewed. “But I adore her. She’s a good kit. One was enough for me, though. I don’t think I’d have kits again.” 

“When my four are older, I think I might want to have some more. But . . . I don’t know. Runningfang might not want to have more. We’ll just have to see.” Panthershadow sighed. “Hazelfern having her kits is a blessing from StarClan, though! Three kits. Hopefully that little mite survives.”

Goldenpaw turned away from the queens conversation, dropping back to walk beside Silverpaw. Her littermate was looking around nervously, whiskers twitching uncomfortably.

“What’s wrong?” Goldenpaw asked, brushing against Silverpaw.

The apprentice jumped as if she hadn’t heard Goldenpaw before now. “Nothing.” Silverpaw mewed. Her voice was strained. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?” 

“Ashheart.” Silverpaw confessed. “I like Tigertail and all, but, I’m going to miss _my_ mentor, you know?” She looked uncomfortable. “She’s the one I bonded with. Not Tigertail.”

“You’ll get used to Tigertail eventually.” Goldenpaw mewed kindly. “I didn’t think I’d ever get used to Cottontrail, but now my problem is that I’m more comfortable with him than Morningstar!” Goldenpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. “When he comes to train with me, I’m going to be jumping out of my fur trying to please him! I want to make him proud of me, not make him think I’m a mousebrain.”

Her joking seemed to melt Silverpaw’s worries. “I guess Tigertail won’t be that bad,” she reasoned. 

“He’s a good cat. He was a good mentor to Vixenfur and a good father to Heatherpaw. He’ll be a great mentor for you. Ashheart was too old to keep up with a young cat; Tigertail will be better in keeping you occupied and training you properly.” Goldenpaw went on.

Silverpaw shifted her paws. “I guess,” she muttered, flattening her ears. “I’ll just miss Ashheart.”

“She’s not that far away. She’s just in the elders den!” Goldenpaw rolled her eyes. “You can visit her anytime you want.” 

“But it’s not the same!” Silverpaw wailed. “She won’t be teaching me how to hunt or fight or nagging me to pull my haunches in more when I leap!” She sounded truly distressed, and Goldenpaw pressed her nose to Silverpaw’s ear comfortingly. “I want to hear her snapping at me to not pounce so soon, or to keep my blows controlled.”

Silverpaw was opening her maw to say something more, but was cut off by a yowl of horror from Badgertooth. The warriors fur was bristling and he was stumbling away from something, bumping into Cherryflash and Brokenfoot. Brokenfoot snarled in annoyance, but cut himself off when he saw whatever had spooked Badgertooth. 

Goldenpaw sniffed the air, and all she could smell was blood and a sharper and unfamiliar scent tainting the air. Morningstar shoved his way to the side of the patrol, knocking cats out of the way to keep them from getting into danger. “Fallshine, Sweetherb, come with me. Everyone else, stay here.” He ordered, his voice making it clear that no cat was to follow.

Obediently, the two medicine cats slid forward and disappeared into the undergrowth with Morningstar. After a moment’s hesitation, Heatherpaw plunged in after them, Pinknose lunging forward to sink her teeth into the apprentices tail and missing by a mouse – length. “Don’t go in there!” Pinknose cried, but Heatherpaw ignored her. 

“What’s going on?” Goldenpaw asked, looking to Lionslash to answer. The tom was staring into the undergrowth intently, tail lashing. “Lionslash, what is that smell?” 

“Fox.” Lionslash murmured. “It’s a fox. And I can smell Twistedfang.”

“You mean he came this way?” Goldenpaw bristled. A thin wail of grief distracted her from drilling Lionslash anymore. Pinknose darted forward, ignoring Tigertail’s snarl of annoyance, and followed after the cats into the undergrowth. Runningfang moved so that he barred the way so that no other cat could follow, the fur along his spine bristling. Goldenpaw was tempted to join the other cats, to see for herself what had put every cat so on edge, but she could guess. A fox and a lone warrior? Never would that mix well.

Morningstar reemerged, his golden paws stained with blood and his tail drooping. He faced the Clan, forcing himself to pull himself together and tell the truth. “Twistedfang must have been caught unaware by a fox.” He mewed, waiting for the wails of distress to die down.

Brokenfoot and Badgertooth in particular looked grief – stricken, and with a pang, Goldenpaw remembered that Twistedfang was their brother. Dogbreath was a part of their litter as well. 

“Brokenfoot, Badgertooth, Sandpurr, and Lostclaw, would you three mind taking Twistedfang back to camp?” The two brothers were still upset, but determined. Lostclaw and Sandpurr were less enthusiastic about what they were tasked with, but were not going to go against Morningstar’s order. “Take Heatherpaw with you. Tell the rest of the Clan the truth. The rest of us will carry on to the Gathering.” 

Turning to Runningfang, Morningstar sighed. “I want you, as soon as we get back from the Gathering, to lead a patrol to track the fox. I don’t want a fox wandering around in the territory, especially with young apprentices.” His tail lashed. “We chase it out as soon as possible.”

Runningfang dipped his head. “Let’s head to the Gathering immediately. The other Clans must be getting restless.” 

Morningstar murmured his agreement. “I’m going to have to wash my paws in the lake,” he looked ruefully at his blood – stained paws. When the warriors reappeared with Twistedfang’s body resting upon Brokenfoot and Lostclaw’s shoulders, Morningstar dipped his head. “Go on swift paws, my Clanmates.” He touched his nose to Twistedfang’s battered pelt.

“Morningstar, may I go with them back to camp?” Pinknose stepped forward through the throngs of cats. “Heatherpaw is going to need her kin around her.”

“Go ahead.” Morningstar agreed. “I will appoint her a new mentor tomorrow, after Twistedfang is buried. Keep her company for now. Let her know she’s not alone.” 

Pinknose dipped her head. “I will.” She murmured, heading back into the undergrowth towards the direction of camp. Tigertail took a wary step after her, but decided not to follow. His tail was flicking and his eyes were wide with anxiety, and he was only calmed down by Mintbriar.

Morningstar led the way to the tree bridge. The good mood from before was dead; killed by Twistedfang’s sudden death. Morningstar kept his word and washed his paws in the lake, Runningfang joining him. As Goldenpaw was passing them on her way to the bridge, she heard Runningfang murmur, “will you mention Twistedfang’s death to the other Clans?” 

She lingered to hear Morningstar’s answer, which was a vague response about how he didn’t want to mention it _just_ yet since it was so fresh with the Clan, before hurrying onwards to where the final ThunderClan cats were crossing. She ended up leaping up behind Cherryflash, the warriors thick tail lashing against her face too often for Goldenpaw’s liking. She was hardly able to keep her balance across the bark, dealing with Cherryflash’s tail like this, and was relieved when she felt the beach beneath her paws. 

“Do you want to go straight to the clearing, or do you want to explore?” Silverpaw had waited for her. The she – cat was bristling with excitement, and Goldenpaw remembered that it was her first Gathering. 

“We can go explore!” She had to force her voice to be bright. Silverpaw didn’t seem to notice how her sister wasn’t as excited, but instead lead the way around the island. Goldenpaw was puffing with exhaustion as Silverpaw took them around the beach, making them scrabble over rocks, fallen branches and the like. On the way, they spotted several cats from other Clans, Goldenpaw being the one that greeted all the other cats that she recognized. She also introduced Silverpaw to the other cats, glad to see her littermate interacting with cats that seemed so kind. 

After Silverpaw had seen her fill of the outside of the island, Goldenpaw took the lead and trotted into the clearing, Silverpaw right on her tail.  She felt her littermates breath hot upon her tail, and Goldenpaw huffed, fur along her spine twitching with discomfort. 

“I’ve never seen so many cats before in one spot.” Silverpaw murmured, looking at all the different pelts and sniffing all the confusing scents. Sympathy pricked at Goldenpaw. 

“You’ll get used to it.” She promised, touching her nose to Silverpaw’s ear. “It gets less confusing your second time around.” 

Already, as her gaze scanned the throngs of cats, she could pick out warriors, queens and apprentices that she knew. Sootpaw sticking close to Snowpaw, with Brindlepaw and Rockpaw nearby. Patchtail and Mothheart were hanging around, ears pricked. 

Whitepaw, Herontail, Blueeye, Fuzzypaw, Eaglestep and Deerleap were all engaged in an enthralling conversation. Chirppaw, Mistpaw and Hawkpaw, three SkyClan apprentices, were nodding along and putting in their own opinions every so often.

Goldenpaw couldn’t help but notice that that the ThunderClan cats were staying far away from the ShadowClan cats. Tawnyspot accidentally trod on Pineface’s tail, and the ginger she – cat snarled so loudly and fiercely that the cats around them looked startled, as if they couldn’t figure out why the two Clans were so hostile to each other.

“Come on, let’s go sit over here.” Goldenpaw let her tail rest on Silverpaw’s shoulder as she led the way over to where Swiftpaw, Venompaw, Whimperpaw, and Blackcloud were seated. The WindClan cats looked as if they were at ease with the RiverClan cats. There were no ShadowClan cats hanging around, so Goldenpaw figured it would be a safe place to sit. 

“You came!” Swiftpaw gave a _mrrow_ of delight when he saw her. He jumped to his paws, touching his nose to hers. When Blackcloud and Whimperpaw were looking at him oddly, he flicked his ears uncomfortably and sat back down.

“Of course I did.” She mewed. “I wouldn’t miss this Gathering for anything!” She was looking forward to hearing what Morningstar had to say about their recent battle with ShadowClan. He might not want to provoke the ShadowClan cats, but something had to be said to explain the tension between the two Clans.

Turning to Venompaw, she dipped her head politely to the RiverClan cat. “How are you doing tonight, Venompaw?” 

“Actually, it’s Venom _strike_ now.” The tom puffed out his chest proudly

“Congratulations!” Goldenpaw purred.  “Getting your warrior name must be exciting.”

Venomstrike slumped. “It _is_ , except for the part where Snakepelt, Scalefur and I have to do the apprentice duties alongside of Whitepaw until Rosepelt and Amberleap’s kits are ready to be apprenticed. I’m tired of Swiftchant, Nutleg and Smallwhisker talking my ears off when I clean out their nests!” He complained, tail lashing.

“Oh, hush.” Silverpaw scolded. “They gave seasons of their lives to their Clan. You can sit for a moment and let them talk!”

Venomstrike narrowed his eyes. “And who are you?”

“My littermate.” Goldenpaw stepped protectively in front of Silverpaw, who hissed in exasperation. “This is her first Gathering. She didn’t mean anything by what she said.”

“She should learn to hold her ton —” Venomstrike was cut off by a yowl from the Great Oak. Shaderunner was calling the Gathering to start. He sat down beside the other deputies, and the medicine cats were clustered on a root nearby. Fallshine and the ShadowClan medicine cat, Daisyheart, were sitting closely, despite the way that their warriors were acting. 

In the Great Oak, Rigidstar looked thin and frail. The she – cat was hunched on a low hanging branch, her shoulders looking bony beneath her pelt. The rest of RiverClan looked sleek and well – fed. It seemed that Rigidstar was growing too frail to lead her Clan properly.

“Morningstar, would you like to go first?” Thornstar was gazing at the golden tom, his eyes unreadable.

The great tom stiffly dipped his head. “Thank you, Thornstar. ThunderClan is certainly thriving!” He announced, his gaze sweeping the clearing. “Hazelfern has just kitted, earlier today, and brought in two she – cats and a tom. Honeykit, Nettlekit, and Leopardkit. Earlier this moon, Panthershadow, who is here with us tonight, also kitted. She has brought the Clan four beautiful toms; Cinderkit, Slickkit, Bonekit, and Sootkit. Daisyfall, one of our most experienced queens, has moved into the nursery expecting another litter.

“Chidingbird, our deputy of many seasons, has retired to join his mate Leopardspring in the elders den. Runningfang is our new deputy.” He paused, letting the Clans yowl their approval. Runningfang was a popular choice with all five of the Clans. Once he could make himself heard again, he swept on. “Ashheart also retired to the elders den. Her seasons of service are being honored.

He took a breath, and Thornstar looked startled at the fact that he had _more_ to report. “We also thank ShadowClan for giving us back the territory that marks our border. Our kits and queens now will all remain fed.”

Cinderstar’s eyes gleamed from his branch. He didn’t bother to respond, just motioned for another leader to take his place. Goldenpaw shivered, wondering why his gaze looked so sinister. 

Diamondstar stepped up, casting a dirty look back at Cinderstar. “We thank ThunderClan for their generosity in lending their medicine cat apprentice to aid our only medicine cat. Whiskerheart has joined the ranks of StarClan.” She dipped her head, sliding back along the branch.

“RiverClan has three new warriors,” Rigidstar announced, her voice holding a hint of a rasp. “Venomstrike, Snakepelt, and Scalefur.”

Once more, the Clans yowled to welcome the newest warriors. Venomstrike sat up taller when they did, his chest puffed out and head held high.

“There has been minimal news in SkyClan.” Thornstar announced once it was his turn. “Our nursery is full, the prey is running well, and our apprentices train hard. We can ask for no more.” He stepped back and sat down, his tail curled over his paws.

When Cinderstar didn’t step forward, Morningstar looked over at the ShadowClan leader. “Cinderstar? Don’t you want to make your report?”

The tom growled low in his throat. He stalked to the edge of the branch, claws sunk deep into the bark, and tilted his head back. “WindClan is filled with murderers!” He yowled, his tail bristling. 

“Huh!” Silverpaw muttered in her ear. “He certainly is one to talk, isn’t he?” 

Goldenpaw murmured her agreement, ignoring the outbreaks of whispers around them.

“Where is your proof?” A WindClan warrior, Jaggedclaw, was on his paws and staring defiantly at the ShadowClan leader.

“We have killed no cat!” Another, Stonecloud, backed him. 

“You killed Doepaw!” Heatherclaw of ShadowClan yowled. “You killed my apprentice!”

Blueeye backed her mate, Jaggedclaw. “My apprentice was protecting the nursery.” She hissed, her back arched. “Your apprentice was diving towards our nursery to kill our kits! Peatwhisker was busy battling off Thunderheart because he was distracting her from protecting her kits!”

Gasps of horror broke out. Goldenpaw chanced a look up at the leaders, noticing their lashing tails and their flat ears.   
  
“No true Clan cats would kill kits!” Skinnyfoot cried. 

“Are you calling my kits disloyal?” Shimmerclaw snarled, shooting a glance at Sootpaw.

“Say that to my face, foxheart!” Sootpaw spat. 

“ _Stop_!” Thornstar’s voice split the air. “Do you not see the clouds covering the moon? StarClan is angry!” The tom whirled on Cinderstar, lip curled in a snarl. “If you were not such a foxheart, then your apprentice wouldn’t have been killed. You should know better than to stir up trouble on the night of the truce. This Gathering is _over_.” 

Morningstar was already down on the ground, weaving along his Clanmates. Goldenpaw and Silverpaw broke away from the bristling WindClan cats and the worried RiverClan cats, rejoining their Clanmates with obvious relief. 

“Can you believe it?” Bluepaw gasped in her ear as they fell into step together, the ThunderClan cats streaming towards home. They slipped into single file when they got to the bride, but bunched back up once they were on the shore. “Cinderstar was just trying to stir up trouble!” 

“Cinderstar was using Doepaw’s death to turn WindClan and ShadowClan further against each other.” Goldenpaw murmured. “And to turn the rest of us against WindClan.” 

“I can’t believe he’d break the Gathering truce!” Silverpaw burst out, her tail lashing back and forth wildly. “I hate him. He’s just . . . ugh!” 

The rest of the Clan were gossiping about what had happened as well. Twistedfang’s death was forgotten until they passed the spot where he had died, the scent of his blood and fox still heavy in the air. The Clan grew somber, their paws dragging through the leaves and their tails lowered. 

“Fear not, my Clanmates,” Morningstar mewed before they entered camp. “ShadowClan will not stir up any trouble.”

He led the way into camp, bounding immediately to the Highledge. He stood proudly on the stone, tail lashing as the Clan automatically gathered beneath him. Twistedfang’s littermates were the only ones who weren’t getting involved, but Morningstar let them be. Their grieving was more important right now.

“ShadowClan is isolating themselves from the other Clans.” Morningstar announced once the Clan had turned their complete attention to him. “At the Gathering, Cinderstar made it clear that he has a bone to pick with any cat that dares cross him, or his borders.” His tail lashed. “We also don’t know the full story, but, apparently, a ShadowClan apprentice died during a raid upon the WindClan camp. Cinderstar claimed that Doepaw was murdered, but WindClan claimed that they were defending their kits.”

“I would trust a WindClan warriors word over Cinderstar’s word,” Moonyelp muttered in Cottontrail’s ear, who murmured his agreement.

If Morningstar heard his senior warriors comment, he didn’t show any sign. Instead, he looked at Runningfang. “We won’t do anything about it right now. Let Cinderstar stew and snap at any cat that dares get close. We need to get rid of that fox before it gets another one of our warriors. Take any fit warrior with you, track the fox, and then deal with it as you see fit. Send another patrol to mark the border with ShadowClan. I don’t want Cinderstar to think that he can take that stretch of territory back.” The golden tom leapt down, joining Runningfang at the base of the Highledge as the deputy began sending out patrols. 

Cottontrail wove away from Mintbriar to pad over to her. “You should get some rest,” he advised. “Since your claw is all fully healed, finally, and you’re not in danger of pulling it again, Morningstar is going to want to go out in the morning and test your skills. He wants to know where you’re at.”

“But I should stay here and sit vigil for Twistedfang.” She argued, pretending she didn’t see Cottontrail roll his eyes. 

“The time for that would have been earlier.” He mewed. “You’re not his apprentice, you’re not his kin, and you weren’t a close friend to him as far as I know. You need to rest. You’ve only be an apprentice for two moons and your training is going to have to be kicked up a notch if ShadowClan prove to pose more of a threat than before. So, take my advice and go rest. Curl up in your nest with your littermates and save the worrying and vigils for the warriors. This isn’t a request, Goldenpaw. It’s an order.” 

Snorting in aggravation, Goldenpaw respectfully dipped her head. 

“But before you go off,” Cottontrail called before she turned away. “The elders would appreciate some of the leftover freshkill, and they would probably like to hear about what happened tonight.” The older tom said, padding away to sit beside Hawkcloud and prepare for the vigil.

_Take them freshkill and tell them about what happened yourself._ She thought, shaking away her annoyed mood and stalking to the remains of their dinner. Snagging a thrush and a few mice, Goldenpaw trotted to the honeysuckle bush, purring in delight when she saw her mother. She was resting outside the den, eyes closed as she basked in the pale moonlight. 

“I brought you and the rest some extra dinner,” she mewed as she set the prey down, taking a seat beside her mother.

Leopardspring flicked her ear in acknowledgement.

“Do you want to hear about what happened?”

Her mother opened her eyes and looked down at her, gaze sharp with interest. “Of course. I figured I’d hear about it in the morning. Shouldn’t you be resting?” 

“Cottontrail suggested I come and bring you all prey and share what happened. I can always sleep in tomorrow.” 

Leopardspring blinked. “Go on, then tell me about Cinderstar.” 

Goldenpaw launched into a detailed account of what had happened at the Gathering, from Cinderstar acting strange to Rigidstar’s increasing frailty. When she got to Doepaw’s death, Leopardspring’s eyes misted over, but she nodded along to show that she was still listening. When she mentioned the way Cinderstar was acting, Leopardspring had lashed her tail in aggravation, a hiss leaving her maw. 

“Cinderstar has always had fluff in his brain,” she muttered. “ShadowClan was far more tolerable when Petalstar was still alive. Cinderstar dragged ShadowClan back into their old days of suspicion and hatred.”

“Petalstar? I haven’t heard of her.” 

Leopardspring sighed. “I’m not surprised. Petalstar was a kittypet who joined ShadowClan as a young queen. She proved herself to be worthy of joining ShadowClan, worthy of being a Clan cat. She had kits outside and inside the Clan, and she led ShadowClan well. Taught them the meaning of kindness and brought them back into the light where they belonged. She was not meant to be leader long, I suppose. After a few seasons of peace on the border, she ended up passing away. A strange sickness that neither medicine cat couldn’t cure. It stripped away all of her nine lives at once. Her deputy, Cinderbreath, had to become leader when he was a very young warrior. Ever since then, ShadowClan changed.

“Cinderstar tried to be more like Petalstar at first, but he quickly failed. Maybe it was because of the younger, battle – hungry warriors? No cat knows for sure. We’ve all considered the idea that the next ShadowClan leader will be more gentle, but we all know that Petalstar was a one of a kind cat. There will never be a cat like her in ShadowClan again.”

Goldenpaw twitched her ears. “Maybe that’s a good thing,” she ventured. “Maybe StarClan didn’t want ShadowClan to lose what made them ShadowClan. Cinderstar will always be a bloodthirsty leader, but the leaders to follow can’t be all that bad.” 

Leopardspring murmured a vague agreement, but she didn’t look convinced. After a moment of silence, she sighed, leaning over to briskly lick Goldenpaw between her ears. “Go join your littermates in the den,” she adopted that motherly tone once more. “It’s late. You need some rest.” 

“But I want to hear more!” She protested, falling quiet once Leopardspring shot her a sharp look.

“It’s late, Goldenpaw. You need to get some rest for tomorrow. Silverpaw, Bluepaw and Leafpaw are already in their nests! Go join them. You’ve heard many, many, _many_ stories over the past couple of days. It’s time for you to be an actual apprentice again.”

Goldenpaw blinked at her mother. “Okay,” she relented. “I’ll go.” She touched her nose to her mothers.

“Sleep well, my little love.” Leopardspring breathed, rising to her paws. As Goldenpaw turned away, she heard her mother pick up the prey that she had brought and disappear back into the elders den. With a flick of her tail she trotted confidently to the apprentices den, picking up her littermates fresh scents. When she didn’t scent Heatherpaw, she looked around in confusion until she saw the she – cat lying beside Twistedfang. 

_She won’t be doing any training tomorrow_ , Goldenpaw thought as she slid inside, picking her way through the sprawling mess that was Silverpaw and Bluepaw to get to her nest. She curled up, Silverpaw’s flank pressing against her spine, reminding her that she wasn’t alone. She always had her littermates to rely on.

* * *

“Wake up.” Cottontrail was standing over her nest, his paw curled as if he were prepared to jab her in the ribs again. Goldenpaw groaned, rolling away from her mentor, growling.

“You just ruined this dream I was having!” She complained, her voice raspy. “I was going to catch this plump, tasty mouse . . .”

“There are plenty of plump and tasty mice out in the forest.” Cottontrail rolled his eyes. “Morningstar is waiting for you out in the middle of camp. Every other cat is already awake.”

With a grumble, Goldenpaw rolled herself into a sitting position, quickly grooming through her pelt. When she was sure that she looked a bit more put together than she did the night before, she tiptoed through the den as to not disturb Heatherpaw and into the open. 

The camp was mostly quiet aside from a few mewls of complaint from the nursery. Minnowteeth was sunning herself near the sheer cliff walls, half of her in the shade and the other half of her in the sun. She was drowsing, tail flicking as if she were thinking about something.

Morningstar, just as she began padding toward the freshkill pile for some breakfast, sprang down from his den. He came stalking across the clearing towards her, pale – yellow eyes glimmering with anxiety. “We aren’t going to test your training today.” He meowed, lashing his tail when Goldenpaw tilted her head in confusion. “The dawn patrol picked up on some confusing traces of Twolegs inside of our territory, at the border by unclaimed land. I’m talking a patrol to trace it and see what’s going on. We’ll test your tracking skills there.”

Though anxiety tore at her with the mention of Twolegs, Goldenpaw pranced excitedly around her mentor. 

“We’ll take Gorsebriar, Redtail, Markingleaf, Twistedfang . . .” The great tom trailed off and then corrected himself. “Wolftail, Reedwind and Riverfoot.” He decided. “Stay here. I’ll get the others.” Morningstar headed towards the nursery first, calling Wolftail out before he disappeared into the warriors den. 

Wolftail trotted over to her, his fur sticking up along his spine. “What’s going on?” He puffed once he reached her. “Morningstar wouldn’t say in the nursery in front of the queens and kits.”

“He said that the dawn patrol picked up some confusing traces of Twolegs, but he didn’t tell me much else. He said it was inside of our territory and around the border with unclaimed land.” Twoleg activity was never good, no matter what it was. “I guess we’ll see once we get there.”

Wolftail sat down and gave his chest fur a couple of brisk licks. “We haven’t had too much Twoleg activity by the lake. On our side, really. It must really be something worrying if Morningstar is taking a patrol to investigate. Who else is coming?”

Goldenpaw listed off the cats he was taking, Wolftail nodding as she spoke. 

“Gorsebriar and Markingleaf are good trackers. Riverfoot and Redtail have sharp ears . . . I wonder what he’s thinking?” The tom narrowed his eyes in consideration, watching as the Clan leader came back towards them with the rest of the patrol following. Redtail was blinking sleep from his eyes whilst Riverfoot was stretching, her claws digging into the dirt as she got herself back into alignment.

“Are we all set?” Morningstar asked, looking over the patrol with concern in his eyes. 

Wolftail, the most senior warrior amongst them aside from Morningstar, dipped his head. “As ready as we’ll ever be, I presume.” 

“Let’s go.” Morningstar led the way out of camp, Riverfoot and Reedwind falling in at his heels. Gorsebriar and Markingleaf padded beside each other, sniffing the air, alert and ready for anything that would happen. Goldenpaw found herself walking beside Redtail, keeping an eye on him as he slowly began to wake. 

Silence clutched the patrol as they walked through the territory, meeting Clawingfoot as she led a patrol. She waved her orange tail in greeting, the patrol calling out to her as they passed. Riverfoot and Reedwind chatted amongst themselves as they walked, but the chatter died off as they grew closer to the border. 

Redtail’s ears perked as he padded along ahead, the tips of his ears twitching and his eyes gleaming with concentration. “Morningstar, what is that noise?” He asked, frowning. 

Morningstar crossed the border without pause, body erect as he listened. “Wolftail, are those monsters?” 

Goldenpaw could hear a strange screeching sound distantly, paired with yowls and cries in an unfamiliar tongue. She looked to Wolftail, who had joined Morningstar across the border, expression gleaming with fear.

“I think those _are_ monsters.” Wolftail murmured, his voice confirming what Morningstar seemed to already know. “Twolegs, too. I can hear their yowling.” 

Morningstar twitched his ears. “Let’s go closer.”

The patrol bunched tightly around Morningstar, Goldenpaw walking alongside of her mentor. His unease made her uneasy. The Twolegs were outside of their territory, what was there to fear? But the closer they got, the stronger an acrid scent grew. The loud sounds of the Twolegs and their monsters began to make Goldenpaw’s ears ache. She began jumping at every little sound that she didn’t recognize, her embarrassment lessening when she realized that the rest of the cats were just as on edge. 

“Get down,” Morningstar murmured. “Redtail, Markingleaf, Wolftail and Goldenpaw, come with me. Gorsebriar, Reedwind and Riverfoot, you three keep an eye out. Warn us if any Twolegs spot us.”

The three cats melted into the shadows of the undergrowth, protecting the patrol as silently as they could. Goldenpaw followed Morningstar’s lead and crept forward on her belly, careful not to disturb the undergrowth to alert the Twolegs that they were there.

“Look through here, we can see what they’re doing.” Morningstar shuffled to make room, Wolftail and Redtail pressing in beside him. Markingleaf found another gap to peer through. Goldenpaw squeezed in beside him, having to stifle a meow of shock when she saw what the older cats were looking at. 

Twolegs in vibrant colored pelts were striding around, waving their paws while yowling at one another. A large, reeking monster churned up the ground nearby, earth, bushes and leaf mulch alike were being tossed out of the way and seemingly eaten. Another monster was shaking over a tree with its wide paws, the branches waving wildly and leaves showering down.

“The monsters are tearing up the forest,” Markingleaf breathed. “They’re so close to our territory!”

“What are they doing?” Redtail leaned forward, only stopping when Morningstar pressed his tail against the toms chest.

“I have no idea.” Morningstar began to wiggle away, his warriors following reluctantly.

Goldenpaw stole one last look at the scenery below before finally pulling back. The Twolegs shrieked and paced back and forth, their pelts rustling and their steps loud. The one monster had pushed over the tree and moved on to the next, it’s growling growing louder as it began to strain to take on its new prey. 

“We need to get back to camp.” Morningstar growled, his pelt bristling. “Markingleaf, go find Runningfang. He took a hunting patrol to the WindClan border.”

Markingleaf nodded, dashing back towards ThunderClan territory. The patrol followed at a brisk trot, Morningstar calling to Riverfoot, Reedwind and Gorsebriar to follow them home. Stunned silence held them within its claws this time, no warrior knowing exactly what to say. 

“What . . . what were they doing?” Goldenpaw asked, afraid of the answer. 

“I’ve seen this once before.” Wolftail answered her. “Twolegs don’t travel like we do; they use their monsters to get from place to place. They place Thunderpaths to be able to travel there. The monsters hardly go off their Thunderpaths. Twolegs sometimes build them to get to a place faster, and I think that’s what they’re doing here. Making another Thunderpath just outside our territory.”

“I hope not. That’s the last thing we need.” Reedwind lashed his tail, looking angry as opposed to worried like the other warriors.  “What if they build their Thunderpath into our territory? It’ll scare off all the prey _and_ make us lose out.”

Morningstar narrowed his eyes. “We’ll deal with that if it gets to be that much of a problem. The rest of the Clan doesn’t need to be worried that. _Don’t_ go and tell them that the Twolegs are coming into our territory.” He gave Reedwind a stern look, who ducked away with flicking ears.

“Will you have a meeting with your senior warriors to discuss this?” Riverfoot asked. 

“Yes. _If_ it comes to the Twolegs building their Thunderpath across our borders, we need to talk about what we’ll do. First I need to speak to Runningfang. I’ll call a Clan meeting once we’ve talked everything through. I don’t want to cause unnecessary panic, especially with our nursery so full.” 

“Will you tell the other Clans at all?” Gorsebriar pressed, sharing a glance with Wolftail.

Morningstar was silent for a moment. “No. I won’t confirm nor deny anything if asked, either. This is ThunderClan’s business alone. Cinderstar would see it as weakness and try to take territory. I’m not too sure about how Thornstar would see it, but I’m sure he’d see it as a chance to expand as well.” 

“Thornstar is a good cat. He would help us if we just asked.” Riverfoot objected. “He never would do anything to really hurt another Clan, not unless he was being pushed to do so.” 

“You have a point.” Morningstar admitted. “But just in case, I want this to stay between ThunderClan for now.” 

The great golden tom picked up the pace so that he was trotting ahead, obviously uncomfortable with the questions. He needed time to think about what was going on, Goldenpaw guessed. She and Redtail walked together, his pelt brushing reassuringly against hers.

“I really hope that the Twolegs stay far, far, _far_ away from our territory.” Redtail muttered. “This is the time for us to be getting fat on prey, not the time for us to be losing our territory.”

“Whatever happens, we can’t control it. We’ve never been able to control what Twolegs have done.” She sighed. “ThunderClan is on its own through this, just as we were on our own with the sickness.” 

“StarClan will come through. They won’t let the Twolegs take our territory.” Redtail argued, his tail twitching with unease. “They’ve always protected us before, and they won’t stop now. You have to stop being so doubtful of them.” 

“Until they prove that they can actually change the course of fate, help the Clans when we need help, then I’ll stop being so doubtful.” Goldenpaw retorted and stalked ahead, nose in the air. She padded alongside Gorsebriar instead, tossing a look over her shoulder at the stung young warrior. 

_Don’t look at me like that_. Goldenpaw thought. _Don’t look at me like I raked my claws across your nose._

* * *

Once they got back to camp, Morningstar ordered her to go hunt along the WindClan border with Runningfang’s patrol. The deputy arrived at camp soon after they did, Thrushwing on his heels. Markingleaf must have told the senior warrior about the depth of the situation and asked for him to return to camp.

A little annoyed at being asked to hunt by herself without having a chance to show off her skills to Morningstar, she made her way to the border fairly quickly. The scents of Runningfang’s hunting patrol were faded; they must have moved on. 

Tearing at the grass underpaw impatiently, Goldenpaw parted her maw to try and draw in some scents. She scented rabbit, thrush, and a squirrel. The thrush scent was stale, and she quickly scented the blood. A hunter must have already caught it.

Deciding to follow the rabbit, Goldenpaw dropped into the hunters crouch, prowling along the streambed with her weight evenly distributed. She spotted it a few fox – lengths ahead, it’s fluffy tail bobbling from underneath a root.

Goldenpaw slid forward as close as she could before gathering her haunches underneath her. She hesitated for a moment before pouncing, pinning the rabbit between her paws and killing it before it had the chance to notice what was going on. Warm blood tempted her to take a bite, but Goldenpaw resisted, tucking the rabbit into a hole she dug to keep it safe.

“Faster, Swiftpaw. You’ll never be able to catch me at this rate!”

Goldenpaw looked up to see the source of the voice, almost startled to see Brindlepaw streaking across the open moor. The she – cat had slowed momentarily to call the taunt over her shoulder, but picked up speed once more. Her paws seemed nothing more than a blur against the grass. Brindlepaw’s spine arced and flattened in such a mesmerizing way that Goldenpaw was struck, struggling to look away. 

Swiftpaw came bursting into view. His paws were pounding against the moor, and his muscles slid underneath his glossy pelt with ease. He wasn’t as fast as Brindlepaw, but he was still significantly faster than Goldenpaw was.

Envy struck her. In the forest, they had no open spaces for cats to run. It was all maneuvering through undergrowth and fighting not to trip over stray brambles. Running wasn’t easy here. There wasn’t much space to curve your back and stretch your paws out all the way out to grasp the ground almost out of reach.

Swiftpaw reached Brindlepaw several heartbeats after she had sat down, her tail curled neatly around her paws. “If you want to be as fast as I am, you’re going to have to run much faster.” She pointed out, and he snorted in response. 

“I’ll get there one day,” he promised. Swiftpaw turned to shake out his pelt, his gaze meeting Goldenpaw’s. Yellow hues lit up with excitement. “Goldenpaw!”

Goldenpaw waved her tail in greeting. “Hi, Swiftpaw.” 

“How are you doing?” Brindlepaw padded close to the stream, her beautiful pelt gleaming in the sun.

“Must be better than you, after what Cinderstar said at the Gathering.” Goldenpaw sat down with a soft _plop_. “What is the truth about what happened? Is he just trying to stir up trouble?”

Brindlepaw sighed, her turquoise gaze weighted down with regret. “I don’t know what Leafpaw would have told you all, but ShadowClan attacked our camp in the last moon. They fatally injured Scarletfox, who is alive now only by the skills of our medicine cat. Rockpaw was defending our nursery with his mentor, since the mother of our kits was taking part in the battle. Doepaw came rushing at the nursery to attack, looking as if she were going to try and kill the kits, and Rockpaw just did his best to defend. Somehow, she ended up dead, and Cinderstar decided we were even bigger enemies than we were before.”

Swiftpaw licked the ruffled fur on his chest. “He hasn’t been the same since. After a killing a cat, you don’t recover from that.”

“I wish I could help him because he’s my littermate, and because I don’t like to see him so upset.” Brindlepaw started to pace, fur spiking along her spine in agitation. “Cinderstar doing what he did at the Gathering made things worse for him, too. Of course, the Clan doesn’t believe that he killed Doepaw intentionally, but Cinderstar making these accusations really split the Clan in half.”

“Cinderstar just wants to push all four Clans away from him.” Goldenpaw growled. “It doesn’t matter what anyone says, or how they try to defend themselves. He just wants war.”

“It’s going to rip apart the Clans at this rate.” Swiftpaw muttered.

With a start, Goldenpaw remembered what Morningstar’s patrol had seen that morning. The Twolegs and their monsters beginning to destroy the unclaimed territory to turn into a new Thunderpath. The last thing they needed was Cinderstar snapping at their borders, trying to provoke war with any cat that he can. 

“Are you hunting?” Brindlepaw changed the subject, her voice forcibly bright. 

“Yes,” Goldenpaw mewed. “For a little while, anyway. Are you guys?”

Swiftpaw shook his head. “I want to try and start running faster, so Brindlepaw is helping me. It’s part of one of her final assessments, too.”

Brindlepaw puffed her chest out with pride. “ _Practice_ for final assessments. Though, if any warrior were watching, they wouldn’t think this was a good sign.” She flicked her tail. “you should get on with your hunting, and we should get on before any cat wonders where we’ve went.” 

“StarClan light your path,” Goldenpaw called after the WindClan apprentices. 

“And may StarClan light yours, Goldenpaw.” Swiftpaw responded, his yellow eyes gleaming with friendliness that almost took Goldenpaw’s breath away.


End file.
